Brother's Bond
by Reiyayru
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a boy destined to become his world's greatest saviour or it's ultimate destruction. But before he can fulfill that fate, he will first have to get through life, making friends, beating his foes and becoming the strongest shinobi he can be as he aims for the top, following his father's footsteps in becoming the Hokage
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did he'd be alot smarter and make sure Sasuke isn't shown as some demi-god.

In the usually peaceful forest of the Fire Country, a great battle was being fought, but not between two nations, no the battle wasn't for politics or a country invasion; it was a battle for survival for the Village Hidden in the Leaf against one of their mightiest and ruthless foes yet, a demon.

"It's here, quickly everyone fan out. Hurry get into position, we have to give the Yondaime time to be ready." A strong voice yelled it as it mixed in with a crowd of other ninja. They all wore forehead protectors donning the Konohagakure symbol on them, each hai-ate reflected the intense light before them coming from the flames that licked the night sky where the first assault of the ninja had started attacking. The second assault team stood ready as the beast came it's nine blood coloured tails flinging wildly through the air, causing gale force winds and other disasters to drown out most of the screams that had undoubtedly come from the group of ninja ahead of them. Those close enough to hear, shivered as they moved into a ready position, a few others making one last prayer, hoping and begging to those that watch over them to get them home safe. After a few moments, the beast turned and gave a loud demonic roar turning its head towards them, and then almost giving them what looked like a menacing grin, an evil glint shining in its eyes. Then the giant fox started walking, slowly at first but then gaining speed and momentum as it raced towards the remaining ninja, the ninja watched in pure fear as the giant fox sped towards them, a huge blanket of fire behind it causing shadows to flicker giving the demon and its surrounding area a more menacing look. As they continued to watch, transfixed by the horrific display, one of the lead ANBU had regained his senses and yelled to everyone around him.

"Everyone…Attack!" With that, the rest of the ninja snapped out of it as well, shaken and praying with little hope, they jumped into the battle against the immeasurable power of the Bijuu King, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Back in the village of Konohagakure, a huge bang and a large cloud of smoke appeared in front of it. Then when the smoke began to dissipate a huge shadow jumped out and headed to the scene of the destruction taking giant leaps. When the light from the glow of the intense fire illuminated the creature, it turned out to be a giant red toad in a bathhouse owner, style robe with a sword hanging on his side, and a large pipe in his mouth lit with whiffs of smoke seeping out. It had a man on top of its head with long, bright blonde messy hair with a Leaf Hai-ate keeping it out of his face and a long, white coat with the kanji Yondaime on the back identifying who he was; he also held in his arms a bundle of hospital blankets.

"Arashi, are you sure this is a wise decision?" The toad asked yelling over the noise and the wind, "I mean, if you use that seal, you'll diffidently lose your life and the village will lose their leader." Arashi stood silent for a few moments, his eyes closed and head down, traces of dry tears could be seen on his face as well as a few new ones streaming down as the bundle he held tightly moved every once and a while. Then, when the toad repeated the question, he simply answered,

"I don't know Gamabunta…But sealing him, it's the best for the village, and we must continue no matter what the sacrifice. I just hope to Kami that he can somehow, if ever, forgive me for this." With that said, he opened the bundle revealing a baby version of Arashi. Gamabunta then asked as they continued, the heat and smell from the battle assaulting their senses even from the distance they were at.

"Arashi, does he have a name?"

"Yes, his name shall be Uzumaki Naruto, the last of his mother and my clan, the Kazuya clan." Gamabunta's eyes widen as he heard this,

"You mean his mother…" Arashi just nodded as a tear fell on Naruto, "And now you're…" again Arashi nodded, Gamabunta stayed silent for a few seconds as the battle field loomed closer, "Hey Arashi, how will the village react to this, I mean I'm not questioning your people, but from what I know humans can be very spiteful creatures. And they might kill the boy just to get rid of Kyuubi." Arashi took a quick glance back to the shrinking village in the distance.

"Naw, when Sandaime explains it I think the people will treat him like a hero, because that's how he should be treated. Being a jailor to a demon for life should in title one as a hero, right." When they were closer to the raging battle Arashi flashed a sad smile as he said, more to himself then to the boss of frogs, "Heh, even with all this noise and destruction he is still cooing and giggling, guess he takes after me." With that said he lifted the bundle and kissed Naruto on his forehead as they continued, "Naruto I hope you can forgive me, and always remember both your mother and I loved you very much. Oh and pull as many pranks as your old man did, ok." After that, he gave a warm smile that made Naruto start clutching the air trying to grab Arashi, "Gamabunta speed up." Gamabunta complied, speeding up and heading to what they both knew would be their last fight. With one last thought on Arashi's mind, '_you better keep him safe, damn fox, cause if anything happens to him, you'll regret it_.'

_One Year Later_

In the pale moonlit sky shining down on Konoha giving the village a luminous look, several shadowed figures silently jumped from one roof to another; they wore navy blue to black clothing to blend in with the shadows. After they continued for a few minutes twisting and turning to avoid the Uchiha police night patrol, they stopped onto a closed shopping store not to far from their destination. They all crouched down in front of the hospital observing the highest floor restricted to special personal only that a squad of ANBU were guarding poorly. When one of the ANBU guards walked passed a window showing the intersection of two hallways and out of sight away from their target, one of the three ninja looked back and pointed to one of the ninja behind him, one with both the iris and pupils milky white in their eyes, then to the building. Understanding what to do the pointed ninja put his hands into a seal and whispered.

"Byakugan," He releasing his kekkei genkai, the pale looking eyes that were empty soon showed a more visible iris as well as enlarged veins on the side of his head going to his eyes. When he was finished checking the area he gave a thumbs up, indicating the cost was cleared for their personal mission. With that, they disappeared using their ninja speed, and reappeared on the balcony quickly looking around to make sure no one heard them and then started as fast as they could down the hall to their left. They followed the Hyuuga until he stopped in front of a door. The beat up and old looking door wasn't being guarded, nor was it even locked. With a smile, they opened the door with a soft creak and found it. The thing in front of them, the reason for them being here and the reason that motivated them to sneak past ANBU and going behind the Hokage to fulfil this mission that had to be done, the mission to kill the demon child lying asleep in his crib in the middle of the room. His short blonde hair spiking out in a wild look with three faint whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek, and his small little chest covered with an old dirty blanket moving up and down as he breathed silently. The intruders smiled and laughed among themselves softly, knowing now that nothing could stop them from killing the demon child, the Kyuubi brat, the one who murdered their loved ones. With great glee and a huge sadistic smile on his face, the Hyuuga step forward with the other two staying near the door smiling as well. The Hyuuga then whispered as he stood over the baby,

"Demon, you took my wife and only son." Then his smile grew wider as he pulled out a dagger and added, "Now you're going to lose your life, and you know what, no one would care. Ha we'll be hailed as heroes." He then turn to the group of two behind him and said, "I wonder why the Sandaime Hokage wanted to keep this thing alive. Well, what ever the reason I'm sure that after we kill it and tell our reasons, he'll have to agree with our excellent decision, right?" The other two nodded with enthusiasm saying,

"Of course." and,

"Yeah there's no way he'd disagree." With that said the Hyuuga smirked and turned back to the child, as he raised the dagger, deactivating his Byakugan and closing his eyes to keep the blood out of them, then with a lightning fast stab and a loud crack he brought it down. He smiled until he opened his eyes looking down and noticed that he had missed the boy, and by a little over an inch. He looked back confused to his companions as they shrugged looking as confused as he did, so with a deep breath and quick reflexes he brought the blade back down as he closed his eyes again, hoping that the stirring demon didn't start crying and notify anyone. This time he felt the blade entering flesh, but when he looked down, he saw to his horror blood pouring out of his own arm, which had been replaced with the baby whose crib was moved almost instantly a few feet away. The Hyuuga looked at his arm, and was about to scream when one of his companions rushed over and clamped a hand over his mouth as he whispered,

"Don't, we'll get caught, besides…" He looked over at the crib with fear flooding his eyes, "That wasn't normal." The Hyuuga calmed down, but still stared at the dagger sticking out of his arm,

"Let's go." The one at the door said as he turned the other one next to the Hyuuga nodded and started creeping towards the exit. The Hyuuga looked at them, then at the crib, as he declared,

"No, I'm finishing this." His voice dripping with determination, as well as a hint of fear, but he didn't let that stop him as he pulled out the dagger quickly, wincing from the pain that came. When the pain subsided and his resolve had strengthened, he walked to the crib wiping the blade clean. Just when he was going to try again, he was blown back by a powerful gust of wind, when he looked up he saw a twister that had scared him as well as his companions, but what made them feel true fear was the demonic voice emanating from the whirling wind.

"You there, you shall not harm Naruto-sama." The voice was deep and so full of darkness that the Hyuuga and the two others that had been pinned at the wall felt cold and blind, "If you or any other, _human_, wish to harm him, you will die a very horrible death by our wrath." As the voice continued, the twister slowly died down until only a slow moving wind revolved around the owner of the voice; to the intruders it looked like a big creature with bright yellow eyes. Because of the darkness of the room, they couldn't make out exactly what creature it was, but with a deep-throated growl the three didn't wait to find out, they were already fleeing, fear obvious to anyone who would see them.

When they left the room, the creature shook its head as it looked around searching for something in the dark room. When he turned around and looked at the crib he found what he was looking for, another creature, a little smaller but just as terrifying when it spoke using the same demonic voice, "Good riddance, damn humans attacking Naruto-sama as he sleeps." The other creature nodded and said in a more human like tone,

"Yes, _sigh. _But that's how humans are; they need something to take their frustrations on." He sighed, looking at the small blonde hair child sleeping peacefully, he sighed again and said, "So, until he can defend himself and finds those that would protect him no matter what people say he is, we'll protect him." The other creature smiled showing off two rows of sharp fangs and said,

"Yes, it was after all, 'their' wish that he was viewed as a hero and human." The first creature nodded again, and then sniffed the air. When he didn't smell any more hostilities, he said in a relaxed voice,

"Let's go, we should get back home."

"Yeah, the others are probably getting worried." The demonic voice one said agreeing as they then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Far away from the creatures the three shinobi were jumping from roof to roof at top speed, heading to the one place where the incident that had happened could be reported and dealt with, the Hokage Tower. Unfortunately, for the three that they were so afraid of the demonic creature that when they busted into the Hokage's office and stood before the ranting about something unnatural had happened, they had forgotten to make up a cover story as to why they were at Naruto's current nursery. So here they stood, the three ninja looking uncomfortable as they had just realised that they had burst into the Office building, ran up the stairs and broke open the door, shouting

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama something terrible has happened." In addition, with the Hokage looking at them, waiting for an explanation, they started sweating, staying silent as they ran through every plausible explanation in their mind until they came up with, which to them was the best solution ever, simply tell the truth. "Hokage-sama, the demon child has proven to be a threat to the village." One of the ninja wearing a full body ANBU black suit minus the arm and chest guards and a badger mask hanging on his side said as he stepped forward. Sandaime looked at them while his brow drooped,

"Oh, and what makes Naruto a threat?" He asked calmly. The other ninja, who wore a Jounin vest over a black shirt with a matching pair of black pants and standard ninja sandals, answered, "Because we saw him summon a demon that tried to kill us." Sandaime looked at the Jounin with a raised eyebrow as his interest sparked,

"And what do you mean by that Kentamaru?" He asked as his calm voice slipped slightly. The last one, the Hyuuga, answered this time,

"Because we saw it, a big whirlwind appeared and knocked us down, then the demon jumped and attack, and I saw the demon brat smiling as the demon bit my arm," He showed the Hokage his arm, lying about the stab wound. "And when we got up and defended ourselves the demon backed away and we ran, that's when I heard the demon and the demon child laughing evilly." He lied trying to make Naruto sound evil. Sandaime looked at the three, his face tightening as he tried to hold back his anger, he asked one more question straining to keep the rage out of his voice but failing miserably,

"And why were you there in the first place?" The Hyuuga answered before the others could stop him,

"Because Hokage-sama, we were going to do this village a favour and kill the demon child." This had done it; the Hokage's office had suddenly gone cold as Sandaime glared at the Hyuuga with eyes full of anger. He then closed his eyes as he stood up, then when he stood facing the three he did something that most thought impossible, he yelled with a voice full of spite and rage that when he was finished the two of the men stood stiffly, their skin as pale as chalk, while the Hyuuga was even paler then that. The Sandaime's secretary, who had just stuck her head in to ask if he would need documents, involving the next day ninja missions when he had started shouting now stood wide eyed and very afraid of the look the Sandaime had, it was something she probably would never forget. So when he addressed her she flinched but quickly regained her composer as she quietly said,

"H-hai Hokage-sama." Sandaime calming down a little said in a quite and calmer voice,

"Choko, be a dear and get the ANBU here." She nodded and left returning minutes later with three ANBU ninja, the Sandaime looked at the ANBU making then a little nervous as he spoke, "You are to take these three to the dungeon. I will decide what their punishment shall be." The ANBU looked a little hesitant at first, but then complied as they took the prisoners away just to be stopped by another in front of the door, "Ah Hiashi-san, good to see you." The Hokage greeted, but Hiashi wasn't in the mood to chitchat as he saw one of his clan members in custody,

"Hokage-sama, what is the meaning of this?" He asked with a little fury seeping into his voice, The Hokage answered in a business-like tone

"Well Hiashi, it's like this." And with that, he explained the situation. After he was finished, Hiashi looked at the ANBU and said,

"Release him, now." He was clearly angry and wasn't afraid to show it in front of the Hokage. The ANBU again hesitated as they looked to their leader with confused looks hidden behind their masks, who nodded with a solemn expression. The released Hyuuga member looked smug and pleased that he was getting out,

"Thank you Hiashi-sama, it looks like you understand where I was coming from." Hiashi looked at him for a moment before focusing on Sandaime as he says,

"Hokage-sama I shall deal with him as I see fit." The Hokage frowned knowing what Hiashi was going to do, but couldn't do anything to stop it.

"_Sigh. _Hai, Hiashi-san you may." And with a bow from each Hyuuga they left, walking out of the office as the other two were dragged away, angered by their so-called ally who got off easy.

When the two Hyuugas reached the clan compound Hiashi took the young Hyuuga to an isolated room. As he closed the door behind them, the younger Hyuuga stood tall and proud, until he saw the look in Hiashi's eyes, a look of sheer disgust and shame. The younger Hyuuga was confused and wanted to ask why Hiashi was looking at him like that but took the wise road by choosing not to, so he sat and waited for his clan leader to speak first. As Hiashi slowly paced back and forth thinking of how to deal with the situation properly, he thought of several solutions and decided to try getting the full story, so he stopped and sat down in front of the young branch member, _sighing_ he says in a monotone.

"So Kagaribi, explain exactly what happened at Uzumaki Naruto's nursery." It's wasn't a question, it was an order. So Hyuuga Kagaribi, again taking the wiser course of action of not lying to Hiashi, in case he was found out by the Hyuuga's famous ability to read emotions and thoughts from eye movement, and he knew it would be very disrespectable to not maintain eye contact with your head of the clan while speaking to him. He started his tale from when he and his companions thought up the idea and how they planned it, to when they broke in, and when they met or rather heard the demonic voice, and the strange whirlwind, ending with the confrontation to the Hokage. Hiashi listened with obvious interest, and when the tale was done, he closed his eyes and thought about it, replaying the story in his head. After two minutes of silence, the younger Hyuuga grew slightly impatient and said in his most respectful voice.

"Hiashi-sama, don't you think something should be done about that demon. I mean if we let it live it can be dangerous to the village." Hiashi looked at him and stood up his eyes looking tired as he got up prompting Kagaribi to stand as well. After quickly studying the man Hiashi walked pass him and opened the door. Two guards appeared as Hiashi said in an ice-cold tone.

"I agree something should be done." Kagaribi smiled as he was about to speak just to be cut off by Hiashi, "But not about Naruto." He then lifted his hand into a hand seal while his back was to the Kagaribi, the Branch member looked worried by the words and was about to speak again when Hiashi cut him off again, saying in a business-like tone, "Hyuuga Kagaribi, you have been charged with an aggressive act against a fellow citizen of Konoha. How do you plead?" Kagaribi looked confused.

"What? I didn't attack any citizens, not even any humans, just that _demon_." He said sneering with the word demon.

"So I take that as guilty. _Sigh. _Very well, with the power as the head of the clan I punish you through the power of the caged- bird curse seal, along with being locked up until I say other wise, or until you die." He turned around showing Kagaribi, to his horror the secret hand seal that activated the seal on his forehead, "Guards after I am finished with him take him into confinement."

"Hai Hiashi-sama. Is there anything else sir?" One of the guards asked as they both bowed.

"Yes, gather all main and branch Hyuuga adult members and the council to the meeting room, I have an announcement to make." With that he activated the curse seal, a blood wrenching scream could be heard filling the Hyuuga compound and waking everyone up from their slumber in a panic.

An hour later Hiashi entered the meeting room with an emotionless expression as people were chatting about Hiashi's emergency meeting, and if it was connected with the horrifying scream that they all heard coming from part of the compound that was usually deserted during the night. They all quieted down when Hiashi sat at his place at the head of the table, he scanned the room, looking at everyone, both main and branch members then said in a tone fit for a clan head,

"As you all are wondering, both about the scream and the reason I called you all here is…" He then told them about what Kagaribi did and what he had told him leaving out no detail, the whole room was silent as he finished. After a few seconds of the story sinking in one of the elder occupants of the room smiled and said,

"Why Hiashi-san isn't this good, I mean that young hero trying so bravely to kill off that evil thing and keep us safe." As he talked everyone but the speaker noticed, that Hiashi's face had hardened,

"Council member Shibito, I have to disagree with you, which brings me to my next announcement." He looked around as they waited for him to continue. "For any Hyuuga who tries to attack and/or tries to kill Uzumaki Naruto again will be punished for aggression against a fellow Konoha civilian and will suffer the same fate as Kagaribi." He again paused and surveyed the room, "activation of the curse seal, and for main house members, demotion to branch house and immediate activation of curse seal, as well as imprisonment for an unknown amount of time, depending on the situation." He again looked at the shocked and angered faces around him, "Do I make myself clear." He said in a deadly serious tone. Only half the room muttered an almost inaudible,

"Hai Hiashi-sama." And with that, they all left in a daze unsure as to what had happen. When the final person left he rested his head in his hand as he used his fingers to massage his forehead, he then took out a small necklace hidden around his neck with a golden spiral attached to it, a single tear drop shaped red stone in center of the spiral. Hiashi sighed as he looked at it reliving fond memories,

"Hizashi, you can come out now, no use trying to give your brother a heart attack." He said with out looking behind him as his younger twin brother stepped out from the shadows,

"Hai Hiashi-sama." He said as he knelt next to him.

"Hizashi drop the formalities when it's just us ok. So you've returned from your mission safe I see" Hiashi said as he looked up at his brother,

"Heh, hai Hiashi nee-san. So you still have that after all these years huh." Hizashi said eyeing the charm,

"Yes, it was Arashi's first and final gift to me." He said as he put it back, hidden in his shirt, "And with this I shall always be reminded of the debt I owe him, so I will start paying it off by protecting Naruto and trying to change the clan's view of him."

"Heh, brother I'd say that will be difficult, the Hyuuga clan is too prideful and looks down upon everyone, even each other, so I doubt you could change how they feel so easily. Also seeing as you've probably made some new enemies in the council will make it all the more difficult." Hiashi sighed deeply looking even more tired,

"Hai little brother that is true. But I will try, using another infamous Hyuuga trait, stubbornness." He then stood up and walked to the door, "Let's get some rest, tomorrow I will have to deal with the clan. And you have Neji to worry about; it seems he dislikes his babysitters." Hizashi nodded getting up and walking behind him as they headed to their room, one going to the main house, while the other goes to the branch for a good long rest.

_One week later_

It was late afternoon, when the villagers of the leaf crowded around the Hokage tower to hear the urgent announcement that the Sandaime had. When everyone had settled and quieted down the Hokage appeared on the balcony, he began his speech in a warm caring voice.

"Welcome and thank you all of you who have taken time out of their day to come and listen to this old man speak." The crowd below yelled different phrases such as,

"Oh Hokage-sama you aren't that old!" Or

"We'll always come to listen to you Hokage-sama." After a few minutes Sandaime put his hand up and the crowd hushed immediately, he then began addressing the announcement he had, leaving his caring tone for a business-like one, he started by saying,

"This announcement is to address the attempted assassination of one Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the bijuu king Kyuubi no Kitsune." With that, everyone started yelling asking if the attempt had been successful and if their village had finally been rid of the 'Demon child'. Sandaime had become furious at what he was hearing but this time kept his calm, so when he raised his hand and the chattering stopped he continued, "No it had failed and the ones responsible has been punished." Again the crowd burst out this time angry comments about why those, 'heroes' as they called them, were being punished for trying to save the village. This time Sandaime put his arm up quickly as he said in a forceful tone, "Quite!" This time everyone had gone so silent that you could here the schoolgirl giggles of a certain silver haired scarecrow standing behind the Hokage quite clearly. When he looked around, he sent a 'Please do not interrupt me again' glare, when he was satisfied, he cleared his throat and continued again, "Now because of this event and your reactions here, I will now pass a law. Ahem, anyone who talks or even mention anything about Kyuubi from now on will be severely punished, the reason for this law is to allow Naruto to grow like a normal child and make friends with the generation that doesn't know his secret, and also anyone who attempts to harm or kill Naruto shall be put to death immediately." He again looked at the crowd and their shocked expressions, "Do I make myself clear." He finished, and without waiting for an answer he entered his office as the shouts and angry voices raged outside, sighing he hoped that the villages would obey, or he would have live with the fact that the boy would live a horrible life and it would be entirely his fault for not being able to keep his word.

_7 Years Later_

It was a warm October afternoon in Konoha, with few clouds in the sky and the sun shining brightly, bathing the village in a bright light. On the roads littered with shops and restaurants on each side, villagers were going on about their usual day of shopping for groceries, hanging out with friends and family and enjoying themselves with a smile on their faces and a positive aura floating all around, all around. All round except along one particular road where the atmosphere was choked thick with hatred, coldness, and spiteful glares, all of which were being directed to a small 7 year old child. His blonde spikes of hair were falling forward, covering his face because his head was hanging down so the small child could avoid eye contact with the glaring villagers. The small blonde haired boy wore a white T-shirt stained with fresh tears and dirt, with a pair of black pants only reaching just above his ankles, he wore nothing on his dirt caked feet for he knew that someone would try and take them away again. He was walking from the store from buying a couple of cups of ramen at three times the normal price along with the casher yelling at him for 'stealing shoes' even though he had entered the store wearing the pair, he was then violently thrown out with his food and no shoes on his feet. So now, he walked with his head down and tears flowing out as he heard villagers whisper around him, their voices being carried on the wind.

"Demon child" Was one of the things he had frequently as well as a prayer that a few villagers would say. "Why don't you kill him now and save us from this torment" and parents ushering away their kids telling them that he was bad and would hurt them if they got to close But he would always ignored it, trying to keep his mind on other things. However, today his thoughts were focused on one thing. Tomorrow will be his birthday. Usually a birthday is a happy occasion for people, filled with laughter and joy, but for Naruto they were always filled with anger, hate, and senseless beatings. However, luckily for him a festival would fall on the same day, where, if he hid long enough he could avoid the villagers and stay safe and if he kept his most valuable possession with him, they wouldn't be destroyed when the villagers and ninja would trash his house. The festival thrown every year on October 10th since the day Kyuubi attack was to celebrate the death of the Kitsune demon and because of this fact; Naruto could never attend. It would also mean the Hokage would be swamped with paper work and making preparations, which would prevent Sandaime from watching him, and allow any drunk or even non-drunk villager and ninja to try to beat him to death. As Naruto walked towards his small, rundown apartment he remembered the last time he tried to go, it was on his last birthday, and he still shivered at the nightmarish memory.

_Flash Back_

_It was a cool Autumn dusk in Konoha when a small group of villagers had finally cornered a small little 7 year old boy in a narrow dark ally way. The smell coming from it was a mixture of grime, sweat and alcohol from the villagers, and the musk scent of blood mixed with the small boys now soiled pants, which was the same pair he would ware a year later. The villagers and even some ninja were yelling at the boy, most obviously drunk as they were clumsily throwing sake bottles as they smashed and hit the wall above the broken and bleeding boy, tears pouring out his one good eye, as the other was shut with tears of blood dripping out of it. Naruto was completely scared, he was afraid ever since he stepped foot on the festival grounds, when everyone saw him it was like time had frozen, and the atmosphere had gone from a cheerful happy one, to the now dark and sinister one. In addition, with this new mood the villagers gave chase to the boy, throwing everything they could as he ran for his dear life. He had slinked away from the villagers, just to be caught by a greasy black haired Chuunin, who had promptly thrown Naruto into an ally way and proceeded with a couple of other ninja to kick and stomp on him with great pleasure. When the villagers had arrived, the ninja moved away allowing the villagers to have their 'Revenge' And that was how it had gone, from him just curious about the festival to him now with a broken arm, sprained ankle, and cracked skull as rocks to sake bottles were hurled at him. After another rock hit his head he noticed that most of the villagers were now running, and he was sure he heard the word 'Kage' but wasn't sure. As the last of the villagers and ninja left, only the greasy haired ninja was remained. With a swift movement of his arm and hand, he grabbed a kunai and flung it towards Naruto's head, but much to his surprise an ANBU ninja caught it and imbedded it into a wall. He then ran to the ninja, a lightning like blade in his hand as he disabled the Chuunin, he was going to go in for the finishing blow when a hand stopped him, it was attached to Sandaime's arm. The extremely spiky silver haired ANBU nodded, and shock his head, trying to get rid of his frustrations. Naruto, who had been watching, looked at his saviour and thought, 'Thank you, cool ninja.' Because the academy teachers had, just ignored Naruto and not bother teach him anything he didn't know about ninja ranks, so he couldn't tell how strong or important the ninja standing in front of him was. As Naruto started to fall into darkness The Hokage and ANBU ninja rushed over to him. The last thing he remembered was Sandaime hugging him as droplets of water hit his face and the eyes of the ANBU when he removed his ANBU facemask. Above a mask covering his lower half of his face Naruto could make out a scar going down his left eye, he had the most amazing pair of eyes Naruto had ever seen, even with his lack of vision he could tell, the odd hair-styled ninja had one normal onyx black eye and one blood red one with three tomoes spinning in it. It was after Naruto tried thanking him that he completely loss consciousness. When Naruto awoke again he found himself in his bed, all of his injuries gone. When he had looked around he had found Sandaime looking down on his with a very sad smile, then Naruto remembered very thing that had happened on his birthday, he didn't yelp out or show any visible signs of fear except rolling up into a small ball in his old, worn out sheets and cried. It would be later he found out that he had been out for two days, and that he was in perfect health. After a week of not leaving his apartment Sandaime had come and talked with the small scared child, finally convincing him to go back outside with a promise, that on Naruto's next birthday, Sandaime would plan out the festival, then take a day off and spend the whole day with Naruto. After the Hokage had left Naruto thought about his ordeal and remembered the other ninja, the one with the cool eyes, that had saved him, Naruto had taken a mental note to find out who that was and thank him properly. He then went off to sleep, dreaming about how he could spend the day a year from then with the only person to him that was precious._

_Flashback End_

As Naruto had been recalling his last birthday, the night sky was quickly approaching and he was now standing in front of his apartment. He looked around; making sure no one was around as he quietly entered. His apartment consisted of a kitchen-living room-dining room-bedroom combo with an old bed and hard mattress and old sheet and pillow, as well as a table and a working freezer compliments of the Hokage, he also had a door leading to a small bathroom with a stand-up shower. Despite living alone Naruto kept the house moderately clean, at least cleaner then most 7 yrs. Old boys do. When Naruto entered the tiny apartment he was happy to find it in one piece, as well as no weird odours floating in the air, he recalled a smell he that he could only identify as a gas, and had gone to tell the Hokage of it before it could have ignited. After a quick shower and a quick wash of his clothing, he went to sleep in the pyjamas that the Hokage had brought him. When Naruto had fallen asleep he dreamed of Konoha being attacked by a large blood red fox with nine tails, and someone with hair like his was riding a large red frog in a bathhouse style robe was heading towards the fight, a small bundle in his arms. Then a bright light flashed and Naruto found himself lying in shallow pool of water, he opened his eyes and looked around the hallway he was in, it had rusted looking metal pipes going everywhere and torches lighted the hall. Naruto stood up and found the water at about his waist. Naruto knew this was just a dream, but it felt far too real for his liking, from the detail of the hall and touches surrounding him, to the sounds and the feel of the dripping droplets of water. He stood still trying to figure possible ways on how to wake up, he then decided to dunk his into the water to see if that would work, but just as he was about to do it he heard the sounds of a loud yawn and the steady flow of breathing. Naruto's head had snapped up when he heard the yawn resonate through the halls, and then stood frozen as the breathing soon followed. Now really panicking he looked around feverously trying to find an exit, but immediately stopped when he heard a voice, it was soft and demonic at the same time,

**"Young one come here." **It said from down the hall, Naruto was so shocked that his body started moving on it's own following the voice's order while his mind was frozen. When he finally regained control of his body he was standing in front of a large gate, a paper with the kanji for 'seal' was on it. Naruto noticed that the breathing was coming from behind the giant golden gate; he just stared at it trying to find the owner of the breathing when the voice resonated from the gate shaking the surrounding water. **"Heh, so kit you've finally come, excellent." **It then chuckled as it resumed, **"Kit. Walk closer to the gate, I need to see something." **Naruto looked into the pitch-blackness of the gate and swallowed as he approached it, every fibre in his body screaming for him to turn around and run away but he ignored the feeling, too focused on the voice. It sounded menacing and demonic, but it also held something that Naruto never heard being directed at him, a sort of warmth. It was as if the voice was speaking to Naruto not as the hated 'demon child' as he was called, but as a human, and maybe someone to care for and that, for Naruto, was enough to follow what the voice said. When he neared the gate Naruto looked deeper into it trying to find out who was talking, but after a second of doing that his eyes bulged out and he jumped back, falling into the water as a huge red paw swiped at him, missing him by an inch. It was then that the owner of the voice revealed itself, a large blood red fox with eyes to match; it had nine long tails swishing around behind it. Naruto stared up in wide-eye horror as he gasped, one word escaping from his mouth.

"Kyuubi."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well hope you liked the first chapter of Brother's Bond. This is my first fanfic ever so I hope I at least did a halfway decent job, though without a Beta I'm not so sure, anyways on the Beta issue I need one so if anyone's intereseted let me know. Ok well that's about all I got to say so review, and constructive criticism welcomed. Ja ne.


	2. The Kitsune Sensei

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, cause if I did I'd give Naruto one bad ass sword

Hello-Noraml Speech_  
Hello-thought_  
**Hello-Kyuubi Speech  
_Hello-Kyuubi Thought_**

* * *

Kyuubi looked down on the boy, curiosity shining in its eyes, "**Well, well how do you know my name kit?**" He asked in his booming as he lowed his head to get a closer look at the frighten child. Naruto just stared at the blood red eyes of the Kyuubi, frozen. Both of his eyes and mouth opened wide, Kyuubi repeated his question, this time a little quieter so his voice level matched that of a regular human's, "Kit, how would someone as young as you know of my existence." Naruto's mouth slowly closed as he started grasping the situation and slowly stood up in the waist-deep, his eyes focusing on the great red beast in front of him as he whispered softly, 

"I-I know o-of your exit-exist, um you, because of the dreams I've been having." Naruto had said so softly that even Kyuubi's heighten hearing had a hard time picking it up,

"**Dreams you say what kind?**" He asked, Naruto looked up at him and said, a little more loudly this time,

"Scary dreams about the village, ninja fighting you, people yelling 'Kyuubi is here!' or 'The Bijuu King Kyuubi, we must defeat it.' I also saw a giant red toad and a man with blond hair and blue eyes." By this time Naruto had regain his normal volume level. The Kyuubi closed his eyes as he brought his head back up and thought _'**So, the kit is experiencing my memories as well as some of his own.**' _Naruto stared at the fox standing in front of him, trying his best not to start running and screaming because he didn't know what Kyuubi would do if he did, and from his dreams he really didn't want to find out, so he stood perfectly still the water around him following his example. After a few minutes Naruto became a little impatient waiting for the fox to speak and said in his usual tone of voice,

"Um, Kyuubi…Are you asleep?" Kyuubi opened one of his eyes and looked down on his host,

"**No I'm not…hey kit come here I need to check something.**" Naruto looked fearful, shaking at what he thought the fox was going to do to him. Kyuubi saw this and sighed, he then said in his kindest voice,

"**Kit stand in front of the cage, I need to find something out, and don't worry I'm not going to tear you to shreds.**" Kyuubi reassured him as Naruto paled at the thought, he then shook his head and started walking forward, slowly and carefully, the fox's voice sounding somewhat kind had relaxed him a little. When the small blond child stood in front of the gate he waited with his body tense, in case he had to jump back again, but to his immediate surprise one of the Kyuubi's tails snaked out and curved itself into a makeshift seat, "**Kit sit here, I'm going to need to look into your memories.**" Naruto looked at the tail and gulped, but nodded and walked to it, sitting down. The rest of the tail wrapped around Naruto and he felt himself start to drift off to sleep, then with a bright flash of light pictures flooded his mind and faded as Kyuubi grunted, when it was done, the tail unwrapped itself and let Naruto down. When Naruto stood up and looked at the fox, he saw anger in his eyes and Naruto was afraid that the fox was angry with him, so when Kyuubi looked at him he flinched as he remembered the villagers with the same look. Kyuubi saw the boy flinch and calm his anger down, "**Naruto, do not worry, I don't hate you, nor would I scorn you for any reason beyond your control.**" Naruto felt better hearing the calmness in Kyuubi's voice, but then looked confused,

"Kyuubi, how did you know what I was thinking?"

"**Simple, when I looked through your memories our minds linked, so now I can hear your thoughts**." Kyuubi answered,

"Ano, Kyuubi why did you get angry?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi looked at the boy with sorrow in his blood red eyes as he answered,

"**Your memories hurt me, now because we're linked I feel everything you feel. Also…I'm the reason those damn villagers hurt you so.**" Naruto looked at the beast with a wide-eyed look as he asked in a confused tone,

"What do you mean?"

"**That dream you had, it was real. When I attacked there was no was no one who could stop me so they sealed me within an orphan baby at the cost of the Yondaime Hokage's life.**" Naruto looked at the beast confused as he recalled bits of the great fourth Hokage's and his triumphed over a great evil dying in the process. Then he remembered what the beast was, and where the beast was now, and then Kyuubi's words about the sealing in an orphan made him turn cold,

"S-so the villagers hate me because of you?" He asked weakly, Kyuubi nodded sadly, "So, so everything that has happened was because of you." Again, Kyuubi nodded, "You mean…"

"**Yes kit, I'm to blame for everything.**" At this statement Naruto's anger grew as he stomped the floor, splashing water everywhere as he scream with tears running down his tiny whiskered cheeks,

"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I'M HATED AND ABUSED BY THE VILLAGERS, THE REASON NO CHILDRAN WHAT TO COME NEAR ME, and THE REASON WHY I SUFFER so much…" He had started crying harder as he finished talking and Kyuubi could do nothing but watch as the pain and sadness hit him in waves,

"**Naruto, I can understand if, no that, you hate me**…" Kyuubi started to say but was cut off by Naruto uttering one single word,

"No." Kyuubi looked at the young boy confused,

"**What was that?**" He asked lowering his giant head,

"I said no, I don't hate you." Naruto said wiping away his tears, he then looked up at his tenet and continued, "You, you're different then you were in my dreams, and from what I can see you had little control over it as well." Kyuubi looked into Naruto's eyes with his own amazed ones as he saw something that shook him, wisdom, it was a vast amount of wisdom no child his age should have, wisdom that can only be gained from years of pain.

"**Kit, I'm sorry, so sorry.**" Kyuubi said slowly his voice full of sorrow; his nine long tails snaked through the bars and wrapped around the young blonde-haired person, at first Naruto was scared but that feeling soon disappeared as the tails wrapped him, it felt like what Sandaime had called a hug when he wrapped his arms around Naruto, when he was only four. Naruto felt safe in the embrace and was quickly falling asleep until he heard a loud ringing sound that lasted for a few seconds. Naruto looked up from the warm fur and voiced his question,

"What was that?" Kyuubi looked at him and gave him a foxy smile,

"**Happy 8th birthday kit, time to return you to the land of consciousness.**" Naruto looked confused,

"What?" He said before a feeling of weightlessness took over and he was instantly pulled away. The next thing Naruto felt was groggy and tired, he then opened his eyes as he looked around his small apartment,

"What, _yawn. _It was all a dream." He said getting up as his memory of what happened still lingered in his mind. He then stood up as a voice boomed in his head,

"**Not quite kit, everything that happened, happened.**" Naruto jumped at the voice and fell onto the floor with a loud yelp, he then looked around as he thought, '_Oh no, I'm going mad.' _ He then heard laughing in his mind as the voice spoke to him, a little quieter this time, "**Nope kit, it's me, the Kyuubi No Kitsune.**"

"What! No way, I'm just going mad, that dream is messing with me." Again, he heard booming laughter as Kyuubi said,

"**Heh, sorry kit you're sane. Oh and if you don't believe me try channelling your chakra.**"

"My what, what's chakra?' Naruto said confused,

"**Huh, you don't know what chakra is?**"Kyuubi asked,

"Nope" Naruto answered plainly, Kyuubi growled as he said

"**I bet those teachers of yours don't teach you much right.**" Naruto just nodded sadly,

"Every time I ask them a question or raise my hand they would yell at me." Kyuubi stayed silent for a minute and thought of how he could fix that,

"**Naruto since your academy teachers won't help you, I will.**" Naruto's eyes widen,

"You'd do that for me."

"**Of course kit, this is how I'm going to start making it up to you, I'm going to help you understand what teachers are talking about and throw in some of my own lessons, I'll also help you train to become a good ninja and strong enough to handle my own chakra, what do you say.**"Kyuubi said in a kind tone. A smile plastered itself onto Naruto's face as he jumped up with pure joy, laughing and dancing, "**Heh, I'll take that as a yes then.**"Kyuubi said chuckling,

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Naruto said. Kyuubi waited for a minute until Naruto calmed down enough then started his lesson,

"**Ok Naruto sit down and close your eyes I'm going to explain what charka is basically as well as show you a mental diagram, which is a sort of picture in your head.**" Naruto listened and nodded as he complied, closing his eyes, "**Ok kit now watch this.**" Then an outline of a human body appeared. "**Ok Naruto, now I will start.**"Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind,

"Hai Kyuubi-sensei." The fox was stunned at what his host called him,

"**Um, well ok then. So chakra is the body's energy inherent in your trillions of cells, and the mental & spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience.**"As he explained this a Yin & Yang-like symbol appeared, filled in with both a orange and yellow colour, the words 'mind' and 'body' in each half, "**Combining these two energies will create raw chakra,**"The two colours then started bleed into each other creating a new circle filled with light blue with the word chakra in it, "**Now to combine these two you have to concentrate on the two separated energies and fuse them into one.**"Naruto nodded and listened with great interest as he saw the human outline in his mind disappear. "**Ok kit you try now, and don't worry since this is your first time I'll help ok.**"Naruto nodded again as he put his hands in a tiger seal, "**Hm, so you do know something.**"Kyuubi said as he observed the boy,

"Hai Kyuubi-sensei, I recall my teacher saying something about this hand seal, as he called it, and explained that it would be easier to channel and focus your energy. But I didn't know that he meant chakra." Kyuubi gave a mental nod and started helping the young blond by giving him tips and correcting his mistakes. After half an hour of trying, Naruto felt the two energies that he was able to summon up combine into a single different energy.

"**Ok kit look at your stomach.**"Naruto cocked his eyebrow curiously and pulled up his shirt as he kept concentrating and looked wide eyed as he saw the elaborate seal on his stomach,

"What's this Kyuubi-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously,

"**That is what keeps me within you kit, sort of like my prison lock.**"He explained as Naruto stared at it,

"So this is what the 4th Hokage made."

"**I guess so kit, I don't really know.**"Kyuubi then said, "**Naruto I'm going to explain everything you should have learned at the academy, ok.**" Naruto was surprised as he asked,

"How Kyuubi-sensei?"

"**Simple,**"He answered, "**I'll go through your memories again, and the last time I check you haven't missed a day of school, I'll try and explain everything that your teachers didn't.**"Naruto gave a his foxy smile as he said,

"Cool, ok lets start now, today's the last day of the weekend, so I have school tomorrow." Kyuubi gave another mental nod and started explaining in detail about chakra as well as the basics of jutsus. He also showed him how to expel chakra and use it for jutsus through hand seals. This took up to three and a half hours too complete, he then looked through his memory and saw that the last lesson he learned was the henge no jutsu. And like Kyuubi expected when Naruto asked a question, the teacher either ignored him, or yelled at him to stay quite, Kyuubi then spent another hour to teach Naruto his first jutsu. After numerous mistakes, he was able to get it down. After a few more minutes of practise, Kyuubi instructed Naruto to take a shower. After he was finished and had on a clean pair of clothes, he sat down and started talking with his tenet, "Arigato Kyuubi-sensei, you really helped me a lot." Kyuubi gave a mental foxy grin, as he responded, "**No problem kit, just think of this as repayment for all the hardship and trouble I've cause you.**" Naruto then giggled as he said.

"Now I'll be able to understand what's happening in school and I won't be left behind anymore." Kyuubi chuckled at his vessel's happiness as he remembered something, "**Hey kit, we have one more thing we have to do before you go to school tomorrow.**"

"Huh, what's that Kyuubi-sensei?" Naruto asked,

"**Something important, I'm going to need some supplies to help with your training.**"Kyuubi answered as he thought of a way to get what he needed, '_**Hm, I'm going to need the kit's body to do this, but I doubt he would allow it, so I guess I'll have to trick him for a while, sorry but it is necessary.**' _ "**Naruto, I want you to close your eyes and completely relax, ok.**" Naruto was confused at the request but complied anyway. Naruto sat down on his bed and closed his eyes, he then started meditating like the Kyuubi had shown him earlier then felt a strong pull, when he, opened his eyes he was standing in front of the gate again,

"Kyuubi-sensei what do you need?" Naruto asked looking into the pitch darkness of the gates' interior, he then saw Kyuubi's eyes open up and his nine tails reach through the bars as he said,

"**Naruto, I'm going to need you to rest in your mind for a while ok.**" Naruto looked at the Kyuubi confused,

"Huh, how do I do that?" He asked curiously as he watched the tails clump together and make a makeshift futon,

"**Simple, just lay in my tails and close your eyes you'll fall asleep immediately.**"Naruto looked at the bed of red fur and asked in a curious tone,

"But why, shouldn't I just sleep in my own bed?" Kyuubi chuckled and said,

"**Good question, the reason is because out there you'd only be resting your body, but in here on my fur you'll be able to rest your mind and release any mental stress."**Naruto scratched his head and closed one eye as he went into a thinking pose; he then nodded to an unheard question and said,

"Ok, if you say so Kyuubi-sensei." With that said he walked over to the tails and lied down, closing his eyes and instantly falling asleep as the tails wrapped him in a blood coloured blanket. When Naruto fell asleep Kyuubi started bleeding his essence through the bars and took over Naruto using his soul as the median,

'_**Ok kit, I don't know what kind of side-affects will happen, so lets hope we can this quickly.**'_He thought as he felt himself take on Naruto's form. Outside Naruto's mindscape, the small blond boy himself was in a state of deep meditation on his rickety old bed. Then a light mist of blood red chakra flowed from the seal on his stomach and enveloped him, he then made a grunting sound and twisted his face in discomfort. He then went back to normal and slowly opened his eyes revealing two blood red eyes with slit pupils. Kyuubi looked around as he tried to get use to his new sight; he then looked down on Naruto's body and found no visible changes,

"**Excellent.**" He said his eyes then shot open as he heard his own voice coming from Naruto's mouth, "**Damn, now I can't speak until I reach the Hokage tower.**" He said getting off the bed. When he put Naruto's legs on the floor and stood up, he fell forward flat on Naruto's face, "**Ouch, that stung." **he says sitting up, "**Ok looks like I'll have to and try to get use to this." **He said standing up with the support of the bed, "**Ok, been only 8 years, this shouldn't be too hard.**" He then cracked his neck and slowly let go of the bed when he steadied himself, he then took care baby steps around the small apartment gradually taking bigger and longer steps. He did this for half an hour, tripping a few times and cursing all the while, after that, he spent a few minutes stretching the body and completely getting use to it, "**Heh, that wasn't so hard.**" He said as he walked into the bathroom. Kyuubi then looked into the mirror and saw his blood red eyes and darken whisker marks, "**Great, now I'll really have to really be careful.**" He then noticed his elongated fangs and claw like finger nails, "**_Sigh. _Of all the places to change, oh well have to try and avoid everyone then.**" He walked out of the bathroom and to the only window, he then opened it and looked around outside, "**Excellent no one around.**" He said, as chakra was pushed into his tiny legs, he then jumped taking off like a rocket and crashed several building ahead. Kyuubi sat up and cursed as he looked at his now sore legs, "**Ouch, note to self, not so much next time.**" He then started rubbing his legs as his chakra started healing them.

Within one minute he was ready to go, he stood on the edge of the building and looked around again, gaining he pushed chakra into his legs, a lot less this time and jumped landing on the nest building perfectly safe, **"Good, now if I keep this up I'll make it there alive."** He said looking at the direction of the Hokage tower. Unbeknownst to him as he took off again, a pair of steel gray eyes was watching and heard everything he said, with a small amount of killing intent flowing off his body he whispered.

"Today demon, Hokage sees you for what you really are, and I'll get the honour of beheading you kukukukuku." He cackled as he followed the Kyuubi possessed boy. Kyuubi was hopping from rooftop to rooftop focused on not being seen as well as his destination, after a few minutes he stopped on a roof not to far from the Hokage tower office where the Sandaime was currently doing paperwork. Kyuubi smiled when he was the window and was about to take off again when he detected the a faint amount of killing intent, he turned around and looked at the spot where he tracked it as a man wearing a standard Chuunin outfit stepped out, his steel gray eyes locked with Kyuubi's red ones. The ninja took a step forward as a sadistic smile came to his face, "Kukukukuku well, well looks like the demon brat is out for a jog. But wait, he's jumping on the roof tops like a ninja." He said in a menacing tone, "Now as your unfortunate teacher I know you shouldn't know that." He continued pulling out a kunai, "So, the only conclusion is that you've slipped up and revealed yourself _demon_." He spat the word demon as he threw the kunai. Kyuubi stared at the ninja as he talked,

'_**Oh man, this isn't good, and how come I didn't sense him coming close to the kit's body. Wait, his teacher…Yes I remember the stupid prick who yelled at the kit and threw a book at him**' _He continued rant in his mind as he stared at the academy teacher, _'**What can I do, I can't fight him with this body…wait, if I can make it to the Hokage's office he'll have to leave me alone.**'_ He then saw the kunai being pulled out and his eyes widen, he took a quick side-glance at the tower behind him, then snapped his head around, jumping and rolled out of the way, as the kunai whizzed by him, missing by an inch. Kyuubi took a second glance at the ninja as he started getting another kunai out, and started running pumping chakra into his legs, running and jumping away as fast as he could. The academy teacher started running after him, another kunai out and ready to be thrown which he didn't hesitate to. Kyuubi jumped another roof as the wind of a kunai passed near him, _'**Good thing the kit's so small and that the ninja is angry, else we'd be dead by now.**' _ Kyuubi thought as he neared tower, he then thought of a way to get into the office directly, but with one look behind him, he cringed and said, "**Damn, this is going to hurt again." **He then landed on a building in front of the Hokage tower and concentrated a large amount of chakra into his legs, larger then when he was at the apartment, then with a pain filled grunt he jumped releasing all of it and shot straight into the Hokage's office, smashing through a window. The Chuunin saw him stop and bend his knees, he then looked up at the tower and knew what he was going to do, so when Kyuubi lunched himself the Chuunin followed and stuck to the wall running up it and flying though the window just after Kyuubi.

Sandaime had stopped doing paperwork and was enjoying a nice quite break in his chair. Then he heard something and when he turned around a blond cannon ball burst through his window and knocked both him and his desk with paperwork down. He looked down and found his favourite blond ninja-to-be as well as his academy teacher who seemed angry beyond believe. The Chuunin walked up to the pair on the floor and grabbed Kyuubi by the collar pulling out another kunai and put it against Kyuubi's throat,

"Hokage-sama, I've caught the demon red handed and now I'll finally dispose of him." He then smiled as he was going to slice Kyuubi's neck when Sandaime jumped up and backhand him. Sandaime caught Kyuubi and put him down and glared at the ninja on the floor,

"How dare you burst into my office and declare you'll kill a child in front of me like I'm some demon that needs an offering." The Chuunin got up and stared at his leader dumbfounded,

"Bu-but Hokage-sama I did-didn't mean anything like that." However, before he could continue Sandaime had already called the ANBU in. The Chuunin looked scared as the Sandaime spoke to him,

"Now Shinraw Syrus you shall be locked up for your attempted murder of a Konoha citizen as well as striped of your ninja rank, dismissed." He then waved his hand as the ANBU bowed and disappeared with their criminal. Sandaime then looked over to Kyuubi who was standing in the corner watching the event; he then went and sat down behind his desk as one of the ANBU that he had summoned put it back in its proper place. Sandaime looked at Kyuubi and said, "So Naruto what happened?" Kyuubi looked at the man before remembering what body he was in and just said,

"**He tried to attack and kill me.**" Sandaime's eyes widen when he heard Kyuubi's voice coming from Naruto,

"Naruto, what happened to your voice?" Kyuubi sighed and took a seat in front of Sandaime as said in a quite tone, **"Old man, is this room secure?" **Sandaime nodded as he waited the explanation, "**Well for one thing Naruto is asleep for the moment, and yes I'm the Kyuubi.**" He said as he saw Sandaime about to question him. Sandaime jumped up quickly and took a defensive stance as he said in a fierce tone,

"What have you done to Naruto Kyuubi?"

"**Relax old man, the kit is fine, I'd prefer not to hurt him. Anyways,**" He said waving his hand, "**I need your help; I'm going to need you to get some stuff for me to help with Naruto's training.**" Sandaime had sit down when he raised an eyebrow,

"Help with training?" Kyuubi nodded as he waited for Sandaime to continue, "Why, aren't you a demon, I mean if you demanded I get him strong so you'd survive then I can understand, but you sound sincere like you want to do this." Kyuubi sighed and slumped back into his chair, he then closed his eyes and thought,

"**I'm not a demon technically, I'm more of a creature gifted with demonic traits, something you humans classify as demon, but we are more different then that. Also I'm not evil, just had a problem 8 years ago.**" He explained as he opened his eyes, "**And before you ask, no I can not tell you the reason behind my attack, simply because when I go back into my seal the kit will remember everything here and there are some things he isn't ready to know yet.**" Sandaime closed his mouth satisfied with the answer to his unasked question,

"So anyway, 'Kyuubi' what do you need." he asked as he put his elbows on his desk, lacing his fingers together. Kyuubi looked at him and said,

"**First I'll need some decent clothing for the boy, though something loud, like orange that says 'Walking target' and if you can add some blue in as well that would be nice.**" Sandaime cocked an eyebrow,

"Why something like that, no one would take you seriously."

"**Precisely, from today's events I'm going to make Naruto strong and smart, but make him hide it. Cause if any villagers see that his strength and intelligence are growing abnormally then they'll just rant and beg so that he can be executed because it would prove that he is me. So until he becomes a Genin he's going to be the under dog, the dobe if you will. Also if he is attacked it will be easy to spot him.**" Kyuubi explained sitting forward again. Sandaime listened to this carefully as he sat back into his chair and sighed,

"Kyuubi that does sound like a good idea, I remember the last time you manifested, people didn't stop coming for weeks saying that Naruto should die." Kyuubi's eyebrow rose as he heard this,

"**What do you mean?" **He asked, Sandaime looked at him and said curiously,

"Don't you recall, one year ago you manifested when the villagers nearly killed Naruto, your chakra swirled around him and healed him instantly, then a small version of your head formed and let out a terrible roar. At that time only an ANBU and I, along with the Chuunin who had dragged Naruto into ally way were there, you then looked at me and reverted back, disappearing completely." Kyuubi looked surprised at this claim,

"**But that's impossible, I only reawaken last night." **Sandaime looked at him his brow sinking as he thought,

"Well maybe you woke up and protected Naruto." Kyuubi closed his eyes thinking; he then shook his head, as he said,

"**No I'd remember that, my memory is very sharp so I recall everything that happens no matter how insignificant.**" He said as He then opened his eyes and locked them with the Sandaime's pair. The Third Hokage stood up and walked to his window next to the one smashed in by Kyuubi,

"Kyuubi, do you not wonder why I hadn't questioned Naruto's appearance when you arrived, with the claws, darker whisker marks, blood red eyes and elongated canines donning his body at the moment." Sandaime said turning back to a look of confusion on Kyuubi's face as he remembered all the changes, "The reason is because when your chakra first appeared one year ago Naruto looked exactly the same as he does now. I wasn't surprised to see his body look like this when you broke in cause I had felt your chakra flow again just outside my window." Kyuubi looked at him surprise on his face again,

"**How, I probably use so little of it to increase my jump.**" Sandaime smiled, wrinkles showing on his face,

"Simple actually, when you mixed Naruto and your chakras I felt the difference between them, and because I knew what your chakra feels like it was easier to detect." Sandaime explained as he sat back down. Kyuubi leaned back into his chair as he closed his eyes,

"**How embarrassing, to think the great Kyuubi No Kitsune, King of the Bijuu would over look such an important detail, I should have realised it when you looked me in the eyes and said nothing. _Sigh _I guess since I just only woke up I'm a little slow, I knew I had my red eyes and fangs showing but forgot whose body this was.**" Sandaime chuckled as he heard this pulling a paper out and writing something down,

"So loud coloured clothing, orange and blue preferred anything else." Kyuubi nodded and continued his list of supplies as he sat back up,

"**I'll also need some weights, a training sword, and if you have any some simple fire jutsu scrolls for the kit to learn from, and lastly some Taijutsu and Genjutsu training manuals.**" The Sandaime cocked an eyebrow as he asked,

"Fire jutsu scrolls and a training sword?" Kyuubi nodded as he lean back, "But why just fire jutsus, why not teach Naruto something simpler like Henge or Kawarimi?" Kyuubi just chuckled as he answered,

"**Because he's going to learn that stuff in the academy, all I have to do is make sure he understands it, besides he already knows Henge.**" Sandaime's eyes widen at this statement,

"He did, that is very impressive, it usually takes a while to learn that technique when you just start the academy. The last time I check only Uchiha Sasuke could do it properly, and that's only because his family had been training him since he was five years old, so he knows how to mould chakra." Kyuubi nodded as he realised something,

"**Wait, you said 'had' been training him, what happened?**" Sandaime's face saddened a little as he answered, "Just recently the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out, only Sasuke survived, I am sorry but I can not say more then that." Kyuubi's eyes widen a little at the announcement,

"**I see, and don't apologize I understand, something that big is quite serious and is needed to be kept quiet so no one tries to take advantage of it.**" Kyuubi started rubbing his chin, a look of thought in his eyes, "**Sandaime can you provide everything I asked?**" He asked suddenly, Sandaime just nodded and said,

"Be here tomorrow, I can't grantee everything but I'll see what I can do." Kyuubi nodded as a smile appeared on his face,

"**Hey old man, why is it that you've trusted me so quickly?**" Kyuubi asked in a curious tone laced with amusement,

"Heh, because it seems Naruto trusts you enough to allow use of his body and you do sound sincere enough." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow as Sandaime reached into his desk and pulled out a scroll, "And here I thought Arashi had gone nuts, seems he's got quite the talent of seeing the future." Kyuubi looked at the scroll curiously and asked in an interested tone when the Yondaime was mentioned,

"**What do you mean, and what is that scroll for?**" Sandaime chuckled and placed it down in front of Kyuubi who took opened it up and read the contents, his eyes widening as he read through each line, "**Wow, this is something.**" Kyuubi said looking at the Sandaime, "**So this must be the last piece of the puzzle then.**" Sandaime raised a curious eyebrow,

"Puzzle?"

"**Hai, as I was asking you for all this stuff I thought for sure you'd deny it, thinking that I would train the child to be a killer. So when I saw you readily agree I was puzzled.**" Kyuubi explained as Sandaime laughed at this,

"Yes, if it wasn't for this scroll I would not have trusted you." He then stood straight up in his chair and cleared his throat as he said in a business-like tone, "OK Kyuubi, as I've said before I'll have everything you want, and when it comes to the fire scroll jutsus, well I guess I can see if I can find any spare ones lying around." With that said Kyuubi stood up and nodded as he walked to the broken window,

"**Naruto will come by tomorrow, he'll tell you everything that is going to be needed exactly, such as what type of weights as well as the size of clothing you'll need to get for him. Also you're going to have to accompany us so that no one tries anything.**" With that said, he jumped out the window before Sandaime could say anything. Said person just shook his head as a small smile appeared on his face as he was looking over at the now opened scroll, the contents revealed for all to see.

'_Dear Sarutobi-san, I'm quickly writing you this letter as the Kyuubi No Kitsune makes it's way to our village to make sure to explain something's that would probably give you a heart attack if left alone. First off, as you probably already know I'm going to use 'that' technique to defeat him seeing that he's almost unstoppable. Anyways since I'm going to kick the bucket I might as well tell you why the Kyuubi is attacking us, well I wish I could but I'm as clueless as you are at the moment. However, do know this, the Kyuubi isn't doing this on his own something must have messed with his head to make him like this. Now I bet you're wondering how I would know this, well I can't say at this moment but it will be explained. Now for the other reason that I'm writing this letter is because believe it or not, you're going to be visited by Kyuubi in about eight years or so and not in his regular form. Moreover I could bet anything (Except maybe my life) that he will ask you for help, please assist him anyway you can, the reason behind it will be also explained later, most likely by the fox himself. Anyways Sarutobi-san I must ask you not to repeat anything you've read here and to give Kyuubi the scroll when he shows up. _

_The Yondaime Hokage, Kazuya Arashi_

_P.S. And no this isn't a final prank nor have I lost my mind._

_P.P.S I'm going to be a father soon_

At the bottom of the scroll was a crud drawing of Yondaime with a smile to big for it's face and two of its fingers in the peace sign. Sandaime picked the scroll up and put it away muttering to himself, "Arashi I did seriously doubt you, but seems like you've proven me wrong again. Now when the times right I will finally find out what really happened eight years, but for now I'm off." With that, he walked out of his office passed his secretary as he said, "Choko I'm going to be out for a while." Choko nodded as she asked,

"For what Hokage-sama." Sandaime stopped and smiled at her, as he answered,

"To buy clothing as well as equipment, actually you wouldn't happen to know of any good clothing stores?" Choko nodded again as she said,

"Hai Hokage-sama, here's a really good place." She took out a piece of paper and wrote down the name of a store in the village. The Hokage thanked her and proceed outside as an ANBU appeared next to him,

"Hokage-sama, here are the reports you wanted on Umino Iruka." The Hokage took the files and looked them through quickly, he then said,

"Excellent, and if you can find them, bring me Maito Gai as well as Gekkou Hayate."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The ANBU said disappearing. As this was going on Kyuubi had just reached Naruto's apartment and was now sitting on his bed as he re-entered into Naruto's mindscape. When Kyuubi returned he opened his eyes to find Naruto getting up and looking around as he rubbed his eyes, his eyes then widen as everything that had happened uploaded into his brain. Kyuubi had put Naruto down and was waiting for Naruto to explode with fury for tricking him and start yelling at him. But what happened came to a shook to him, he looked down to see sparkles surrounding Naruto's big ocean coloured eyes in puppy dog form as he looked at Kyuubi with pure joy as he said in a light tone of voice.

"You'd really do all that for me, you're going to teach me all that." Kyuubi just nodded as he watched the boy jump around happily as he shouted with glee, Kyuubi couldn't help smile at the display as he thought, '_**Naruto I'm going to give you something you deserve, someone to watch over and protect you as well as teach you what you need, and especially someone who will care for you.**' _Kyuubi then stopped the jumping boy by using one of his tails and said,

"**Naruto time for bed.**" Naruto pouted as he said,

"But I just slept." Kyuubi shook his head, as he said,

"**No, you only rested your mind, when you return your body is going to need a lot of rest, besides we have to meet with the Hokage to get your stuff, right.**" Naruto's eyes widen at this as he nodded furiously then gave his foxy grin as he said,

"OK, bye Kyuubi-sensei." And with that he returned to the outside world, dropping back and falling asleep as his body's fatigue caught up with it, '_**Night kit and pleasant dreams, cause from tomorrow I'm going to show you just how powerful you can be, as long as you have the right teacher.**' _ And with that, Kyuubi closed his eyes, waiting for the next day to arrive.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the second chapter, not much more to say unless I repeat what I said in the first chapter. Well anyways review and tell me what you think of the story so far, and by the way still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Ja ne 


	3. Training And The Summoning Contract

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, cause if I did I wouldn't have huge as hell andacondas coming out of Sasuke's small shirt sleeves.

Hello-Noraml Speech_  
Hello-thought_  
**Hello-Kyuubi Speech  
**_**Hello-Kyuubi Thought  
**_

* * *

The next morning as the sun rose, filtering through Naruto's window hitting said blonde's face as he stirred, slowly opening his ocean blue eyes as yesterday's events came flooding into his mind, he immediately shot up and looked around as he searched his mind for his tenet. When Naruto found him he heard snoring, or something close to it indicating, much to Naruto's disappointment, that the Kyuubi was still asleep. 

"_Sigh. _Oh well, guess I'll have to wait until he gets up then." Naruto sighed as he got out of bed to get ready and complete his morning routine, though unknown to Naruto Kyuubi was very much awake and was waiting for Naruto to address him, but was again surprised when the small boy was polite and left him alone.

"_**Heh, kit no one knows how good and well behaved you are, although it does sadden me knowing that it was because of their hatred that you could mature so quickly, sigh." **_Kyuubi though as he cracked an eye open, **_"Hm, I'll wait until he's finished to talk with him, then again maybe I should stop him and make sure he gets a proper breakfast." _**Kyuubi sighed as he saw what Naruto was reaching for, ramen. **"Hey kit, skip breakfast and go to see your Hokage."** Kyuubi said in Naruto's head as his hand froze just before he could get the instant ramen.

"Huh. Ah, ok Kyuubi-sensei." He said moving away from the kitchen, "But what will I eat for breakfast?" He asked as he put on his old pair of shoes that were a little to small for him.

"**Simple kit, when we go to the Hokage tower asked the Sandaime for something." **Kyuubi asked, **"Also try and buy other things to eat instead of ramen." **

"Ok, but ramen is the only thing I can afford; besides I also get to see Ayame nee-san and Teuchi Oji-san from the ramen shop." Kyuubi was slightly confused by the amount of positive emotion behind the statement of these two villagers, so he took a quick peek at his memories until he found the one where he first entered Ichiraku Ramen

_Flashback_

_As the glares bore down on six year old Uzumaki Naruto and the whispers floated around him his tears started flowing again. _

"_Why do they not like me." He said to himself as his stomach growled, the boy held his stomach and scrunched his eyes closed as his hunger became stronger, the result of this action cause the small boy to collide with a villager, When Naruto looked up and saw the eyes filled with anger as the villager roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pull him up to eye level as he said in a voice laced with venom. _

"_What the hell do you think your doing demon brat, do you think you can push us villagers around." He then shook the poor, scared boy as he struggled to voice an apology. When the man stopped shaking him he was able to say a quick. _

"_I'm sorry." But that had angered the man more as he threw Naruto on the floor hard, when Naruto looked around for anyone to help him he saw everyone look at him with a cold stare and continue what ever they were doing, he then looked back at the man as he got a dark grin and lifted his leg ready to stomp on the defenceless boy. Naruto closed his eyes and waited to be crushed when he heard a sickening thud followed by someone falling, Naruto opened his eyes to see the chief from the small stand they were in front of standing over the man with a thick pot spoon in his hand and a dark glare to the man on the floor. The ramen chief then looked towards Naruto who looked quickly looked away because he didn't want to see anymore glares, so when the chief walked over to him and got on one knee saying in a soft kind voice. _

"_Are you ok?" Naruto turned his head slowly to look at the man and saw something he thought he would ever see directed at him from anyone except from the Hokage, a look of concern then relief when he nodded to the question, "That's good, come in and get something to eat, I could hear your stomach from in there." He said pointing at the stand with a smile. _

"_B-but I don't have any money." Naruto replied._

"_Heh, don't worry everything you eat will be on the house, ok." With the statement Naruto's eyes lit up and he ran into the stand with a smile, "Ha-ha, Ayame get our new costumer any type of ramen he wants." He said into the stand as people started crowding around him, as his daughter answered with a, _

"_Hai dad." The chief then turned to the people behind him. He waited for them to speak, but when none of them did he sighed and turned around to enter the stand when a women said. _

"_Teuchi, don't you know what that thing you just helped, is?" Teuchi looked at the women with a glare and he said. _

"_Yes I do know what 'HE' is. He is a mere boy who you villagers are trying to use as your scapegoat for your anger." He said with unhidden anger. _

"_But Teuchi how can you help that demon?" Another one asked. _

"_Sigh. You people don't get it do you, guess you wish to ignore the fourth's last request." He said as he sighed, "If so then I guess I'll have to leave you as you are." With that he turned and was about to enter then a man shouted, _

"_What about Yun, your wife who he killed." Teuchi froze when he heard that and slowly turned to the man, and saw him nodding along with everyone else as they whispered among themselves. The same man then continued when he thought he changed the ramen chief's mind, "See you remember, so 'it' should die and not have any mercy or be treated with kindness, only with what it deserves. I mean what would Yun say about helping that thing, right?" He turned as he asked seeing everyone nod; he then turned back just to have a fist meet the side of his face. _

"_Yun would hit me over the head, if I didn't help our 'Hero' for keeping the beast trapped, because 'He' is not the 'Demon' who killed our loved ones six years ago." Tenchi yelled at the crowd as he spun on his heels and entered his stand to tend to Naruto. Mean while said blond was watching with teary eyes as he saw the old ramen chief defend him, he then turned and saw the girl with tears in her eyes as well but she smiled and gave him his ramen with extra portions. _

"_Eat up Naruto-kun, and don't forget it's on the house." With that said she messed up his already messy spikes of hair after wiping away her tears. _

"_Thank You." Was all Naruto could say as more tears fell from his eyes as he took his chopsticks and started eating. When Tenchi had entered he smiled at the boy and walked around to the other side as he continued making more ramen from before he was interrupted. When Naruto had finished his 7th bowl he gave a toothy grin and said, "Oji-san, Ayame nee-san thanks again." Naruto then got up and was about to leave the store when Tenchi said. _

"_Naruto-kun come here anytime your hungry, we'll only charge you half price, ok." Naruto went wide-eyed and nodded vigorously. With that he left running home as Ayame turned to her father and asked in a low whisper, _

"_Father, that was the vessel for the Kyuubi right?" Her father nodded as he watched the boy duck into an ally way to avoid the villagers. _

"_Hai Ayame, why do you ask?" Ayame smiled and answered. _

"_Just curious, I mean I hear what those mean villagers say about him and nothing I've heard is true about him." She then turned to Tenchi and added, "He's really cute father." Tenchi laughed as he said in a amused tone. _

"_My, my Ayame isn't he a bit to young." Ayame blushed as she scowled walking into the back grumbling about 'weird fathers and their weird ideas' When she left Tenchi had a small, sad smile on his face as he said, "That boy reminds me so much of him, if I didn't know any better I'd say Naruto was his clone." He then chuckled as he dismissed the idea and continued working. Unknown to him a small shadow loomed on the room across from them, a pair of blood red eyes with three tomes spinning in them watched as the boy ran home, the figure gave a sigh before taking another quick look inside the ramen stand before disappearing in a puff of smoke._

_Flashback End_

"**Heh, so the kit does have people that care for him besides the Sandaime, that's good." **Kyuubi said as he was pulled out of the memory. While Kyuubi was memory viewing Naruto had already reached Ichiraku and was already on his third bowl. After he finished he looked up at Tenchi as he picked up his empty three bowls and said in a happy tone.

"Yum, delicious as always Oji-san." He then rubbed his stomach with a satisfied sigh. When Kyuubi peered through Naruto's eyes at his surrounding his vision blurred and he was forcefully thrown into another memory, but this one didn't belong to Naruto though it was the same setting Ichiraku's Ramen stand. When his vision sharpened he saw a younger looking Tenchi with an older version of Ayame behind him.

"**What the, where am I?" **Kyuubi said as he observed the scene, that's when he noticed a blond haired boy sitting on one of the stools. The boy looked to be a few years older then Naruto, but there was something that remind the great beast of his vessel. Kyuubi watched the scene with interest when he finally realised what it was, even though only a small piece of the boy's face was showing, Kyuubi recognized his expression, it was the exact same expression Naruto had when he saw Ichiraku's ramen. **"Weird, he even eats the same way." **Kyuubi muttered as he watched the boy devour the ramen. After a few more minutes of watching Kyuubi noticed that he couldn't hear anything, all the sounds around him were muted out. When the boy finished his meal he paid and rubbed his stomach. Kyuubi looked around the shop some more and saw a calendar, but when he saw the date he froze, **"Impossible, according to this I'm seeing a memory from over 20 years ago, but why?" **Kyuubi said as he looked over to the boy again just as he turned completely around and what Kyuubi saw made his eyes widen as he felt a strong pull and the image shattered, revealing him inside his cage. The Kyuubi still had the expression of complete and utter shock on his face as he whispered, **"Impossible, they looked exactly the same except for a few minor details." ** He then started pacing back and forth inside his cage as he thought about this sudden new development. He stopped pacing as he decided to just look into it later, he looked out though Naruto's eyes and saw they were almost to the Hokage's Tower. He then lay down as a final thought entered his mind, **_"Who in the hell was that, and why do I get the feeling that I know him from somewhere."_**

After Naruto left Ichiraku's and started walking to the Hoakge's Tower he felt the Kyuubi's aura relax and weaken, but when he tried calling out to him he didn't answer. _"Well that's weird, maybe he's doing something that he needs to focus on." _Was Naruto's thought as he continued walking at a brisk pace, leaving his tenet alone and ignoring the cold glares being shot at him. When he neared the tower he felt Kyuubi 'reawaken' and start talking to himself, though to low for Naruto to hear. Naruto waited to see if the Kyuubi was going to address him, but when he felt Kyuubi lie down quietly he decided that he should leave his tenet alone, mainly because of the confusion Naruto felt from him. When Naruto reached the tower the first thing he saw, or rather heard was a tall Jounin, he wore the weirdest outfit and had the most bizarre look Naruto had ever seen. His clothing consisted of a full body green spandex jumpsuit with his Jounin vest over it, a pair of orange leg warmers. His hair was cut in a bowl shape and he had the thickest eyebrows Naruto had ever seen. When Naruto first spotted him it was because a loud shout of

"YOSH, MY BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL ACCOMPLISH THIS TASK." Drew his attention, as well as everyone within and even outside the tower. As Naruto stared at the odd thick-browed man, a Chuunin noticed him and scowled as he put down the paperwork he was holding and walked right up to him fiercely grabbing his T-shirt and saying with a venom filled voice.

"What do you think you're doing here _demon_." The Chuunin spit out the word demon with such a cold tone that it made Naruto flinch slightly. Naruto looked up at him and said in a fearful voice.

"I-I'm here to-to get help with m-my ninja training from, O-Oji-san." The Chuunin glared at the boy and raised him by the shirt as he raised his hand to strike the small boy.

"Don't you dare speak about Hokage-sama with such disrespect." He then swung his arm down, causing Naruto to shut his eyes and wait for the pain. But when none came he open one eye and saw the arm being crushed by the hand of the weird Jounin he had seen earlier.

"Please refrain from attack young children, especially in front of me." The Jounin said this with a calm, cold tone as his hand squeeze the man's wrist causing the Chuunin to grunt in pain.

"Gai-san, why are you protecting this 'thing' don't you know what it is, it's the. ARG." The Chuunin let out a painful howl when Gai tighten his hand.

"I suggest you not speak about that or have you already forgotten Sandaime's law." Gai said in the same calm, cold tone, "Besides young Uzumaki needs protection from ignorant people like you who's hate filled minds have denied him a proper childhood." Gai finished, whispering the last part so Naruto didn't hear. Gai let go of the Chuunin as he glared at him, causing the lower ranked ninja to flinch and walk away as he rubbed his wrist. Naruto looked up at the man with awe.

"_Wow, he helped me." _Naruto thought as he voiced his appreciation, "Thank you, for helping me." Gai looked down at the bright smile of the Kyuubi vessel and gave his own as he yelled.

"NO PROBLEM YOUNG UZUMAKI, IT WAS NOTHING. I WAS JUST USING MY YOUTHFUL SPIRIT TO HELP A FELLOW COMRADE OF THE LEAF." He then did his nice guy pose with the sparkling teeth and ocean background. Naruto watched with morbid fascination as Gai did his routine.

"_He's weird. Hey Kyuubi-sensei is that some kind of Genjutsu?" _Naruto asked curiously

"**No, at least I think it isn't cause if you look around at the horrified people around you trying to dispel it, they're failing miserably." **Kyuubi answered, and true to his word there were people everywhere in the tower with a ram seal repeating 'Kai' desperately.

"_Wow, he must be really strong then." _

"**Actually he is, when he moved I heard the unmistakable sound of weights under those leg warmers of his." **

"_Huh, how did you hear it?" _

"**Simple, everything you see, hear, smell, touch, and taste I do as well. And even if you don't catch a sound so long as it enters and vibrates your eardrum I can hear it. Another reason I could hear the weights is because of your height, because your ear is closer to the leg warmers, it's easier to hear the weights clang together." **Explained Kyuubi.

"_Uh…" _Was Naruto's intelligent answer.

"**_Sigh_, I'll explain it better later. Anyways Kit you OK, that Chuunin really scared you." **

"_Yeah I'm fine, Thick-brows here helped me." _Naruto answered

"**That's good." **Kyuubi said in a relieved tone, **"Kit, I'm sorry this is all my fault I-" **

"_No Kyuubi-sensei, it isn't your fault, these villagers are just really mean." _Naruto said cutting his tenet off.

"**Thanks kit, oh by the way I think that Gai person is taling to you." **Kyuubi said as Naruto focused back onto Gai, who was talking to him. Naruto looked up at Gai as he just finished talking and said.

"Um, ano Gai-san, I didn't hear you." The reaction he got really surprised him, Gai burst into comical tears as he said turning around and putting his hand on his head in a dramatic style.

"OH HOW MY HIP, COOL, RIVAL KAKASHI HAS BEEN ABLE TO PASS ON HIS HIP ATTITTUDE TO PLEOPLE HE'S NEVER MET." Naruto just stood there completely speechless as he watched this display in front of him. After about a minute of crying and ranting about 'Hip attitudes' Gai stopped and looked down to Naruto as he snapped his fingers and got a light bulb going-off look on his face, "YOSH UZUMAKI-SAN WE HAVE AN APPOINTMENT WITH THE HOKAGE, LET US NOT LET OUr YOUTHFUL, YET NOT YOUTHFUL HOKAGE WAIT ANY LONGER." With that said he grabbed Naruto before the blonde knew it and were dashing up the stairs at top speed to the Hokage's office. When they reached Gai put Naruto down as he fell down onto the floor with swirls in his eyes from dizziness as the Hokage and a sickly looking Jounin watched the green clad ninja apologized and explained about being late.

"Gai it's alright, and I'll make sure I talk to the Chuunin personally." Sandaime told Gai just as Naruto started getting up, "Ah, Naruto good to see you awake and well." Sandaime said in a grandfatherly way.

"Hi Oji-san, who's the sick looking ninja?" Naruto asked as he looked towards said ninja.

"This Naruto is going to be one of your ninja instructors, Gekkou Hayate he'll be teaching you in the basics of Kenjutsu. And I see you've already met your instructor on Taijutsu Maito Gai." Naruto's eyes widen as he turned back at the green clad ninja, then at the sickly looking one who narrowed his eyes at him.

"OK, but Oji-san are you sure they can do it, well can he do it," He said pointing at Hayate, "And can I survive him." This time he pointed to Gai.

"Don't worry Naruto Gai here is the top Taijutsu specialist in all of fire country." Sandaime said.

"YOSH HOKAGE, THANK YOU FOR YOUR MOST HUMBLE PRAISE OF MY YOUTHFUL SKILLS AND BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH." Yelled Gai as he gave off his Genwaku Hohoemi no Jutsu (Blinding Smile Technique).

"And Hayate here is our youngest and most skilled Kenjutsu specialist." Sandaime added smiling at Naruto. When the Sandaime looked over at Hayate he got worried at the look the young Jounin was giving Naruto, "Hayate is everything ok?" He asked gaining said man's attention.

"No Hokage-sama, -cough- we have a problem." Hayate answered. Sandaime's worry grew as he asked his next question, the worry bleeding through on his tone.

"And why is that." Naruto, noticing the worry in the aged Kage's voice, felt very uncomfortable.

"Hokage-sama, -cough- I can not give him the wooden training sword I brought." Sandaime's expression showed his disappointment mirrored by Naruto, as he opened his mouth to argue against Hayate's ignorant decision when said man rasied his hand and spoke, "Forgive me Sandaime, but it seems your age is catching up with you -cough-." Sandaime as well as the other two occupants of the room had completely confused looks.

"Huh." Was the intelligent response of the three.

"-Cough- Hokage-sama, young Uzumaki is an inch taller then you told me, his arms are also 3cm longer, -cough- and his fingers are a few millimetres shorter as well, the training sword I brought will not be any use to him and will only -cough- cause him to use extra, if minuscule, amounts of energy to learn the basics of Kenjutsu." Sandaime and Gai looked dumbfounded and Naruto looked even more confused. "Hokage-sama, if you will let me I will -cough- find the perfect training sword -cough- for Naruto-kun to learn Kenjutsu to it's fullest." Sandaime smiled and nodded as Gai gave his nice guy pose. Naruto seeing the Hokage and Gai look happy and relieved made him feel a lot better, and he let out a breath he was holding in when Sandaime's face showed worry. "Now Hokage-sama, if you'll excuse us Gai-san and I will take Naruto to training groung 14." Hayate said as he bowed, but just before the Hokage could dismiss them the doors to his office opened up and in walked the two members of Konohas Village Council. Sandaime looked at both of his old team-mates voiced his curiosity.

"Homura, Koharu is there anything wrong?" Mitokado Homura answered first as he walked up to Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama we are here because of a complaint a young Chuunin had against Maito Gai here, he said that Gai-san had attack him for no justifiable reason." Utatane Koharu continued after her colleague cutting off any questions from the Hokage and the two Jounin.

"But when we asked him the reason he clearly stated that he had tried to attack…young Uzumaki Naruto and Maito Gai had stopped him by injuring his wrist. We took the complaint and asked where Gai-san and Naruto-kun were he told us that they were both in here." With that she stopped to gauge the expressions of everyone in the room as Homura adjusted his glasses. They were met with concern and worry from Naruto, slight anger from their Kage and Hayate, and an unusual calm expression from Gai.

"Very well, so please report what you think should be done." Sandaime said with a slight edge to his voice as he leaned forward putting his elbows on his desk and interlocking his fingers, resting his head on his fingers.

"Well Hokage-sama the punishment has already been decided," Koharu said as everyone tensed, "The punishment for attacking a member of the leaf is immediate demotion to Genin as well as a short trip to Ibiki. Wouldn't you agree Hokage-sama" Sadaime looked at his old team-mates with a mildly irritated look and said.

"I think that hardly seems fair, after all Gai did-"

"Hokage-sama I did attack a fellow leaf ninja, I think the punishment is fitting." Gai said interrupting Sandaime, Homura looked between Kage and Jounin and frowned.

"Ahem Hokage-sama, the punishment was for the Chuunin who attacked Uzumaki-san not Gai-san." He said shocking everyone except for Koharu as she nodded her head. "Gai-san's punishment is D-rank missions for a few days because of the excessive force to stop him." Gai smiled when he heard the news and yelled.

"YOSH MY BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE PREVAILED." He was then hit in the back of the head by a wooden sword curtsy of Hayate who was closes to him when he shouted.

"-cough- Gai-san stop shouting, -cough- my ears are going to bleed." Naruto, who was silent for the most part, started giggling at the sight. Koharu looked at Naruto and said.

"Naruto-kun come over here." Her tone wasn't cold, nor warm it was a neutral sort of tone used usually used when talking to important people, Naruto stopped giggling and looked at the older women with a bit of fear. But with a little nudge from Kyuubi and Sandaime signalling it was ok he walked up to her. Koharu frown when she saw the fearful look the tiny blond gave her _"Hm, the __look in his eyes tells me much about his life. A look of fear fills them.__"_Koharu thought as she watched the boy look over at Sandaime and started walking to her. When Naruto reached in front of her, he waited to see what she wanted and was hoping she didn't do anything to him, when he looked up at her he saw a small creepy looking smile that made her wrinkles more defined. Koharu put on a small smile when he stood in front of her and moved her hand to pat his head, but saw him flinch when she did, she slowed her hand down and made her smile much more grandmotherly and put her hand on his head, rubbing it in an affectionate manner. "Do not worry Naruto-kun." She said in a soft tone. When she turned and looked at her old team-mate she said back in her monotone, "Sarutobi may I ask why young Naruto is here?" Homura, who had been silent, added.

"Yes Sarutobi, I'm curious as well." He stole a quick worried glace at the young demon vessel.

"Of course, Naruto-kun here was just going to be escorted to training grounds 14 by his new Tai and Kenjutsu instructors, Maito Gai and Gekkou Hayate." They both stood silently as they let this information sink in.

"I see, well Sarutobi is he going to have to start his training day unprepared?" Koharu said turning to the to Jounin behind her.

"No ma'am, Hayate here was just going to go and get a new training sword fit for Naruto-kun and I was planning on getting him some weights to increase his speed and stamina." Gai said. "

Hm, what about ninja basics such as shuriken and kunai throwing?" Horuma asked.

"We'll leave that to the academy to teach, we're just teaching him our specialties." The two aged council members nodded as the two Jounin and small child let out a sigh of relief.

"Well Hokage-sama the sooner we get going the more training we can achieve. Plus we have to pick up the training sword and weights." Hayate said bowing with Gai as well as Naruto. Just as the three were going to leave Koharu's voice stopped them.

"Wait a minute Gai what kind of weights are you going to get him?"

"The same kind I have." Was Gai's simple asnwer. Koharu shook her head at this and walk towards the left wall, with a few quick hand seals the wall dissolved to reveal a iron door. Homura and Sandaime were both curious as to why Koharu had entered the secret Hokage's vault, they were about to question their old teammate, but the words died on their throat as she came back out. Koharu entered the large vault where Hokage's of the past put their most prized positions as well as store important scrolls, one being the forbidden scroll of seals, when she exited she held in her hand a pair of yellow and black armbands with the symbol of the leaf on them. When the two old timers saw what was in her hands and were she was taking them their reactions differed. Sandaime was surprised, his line of thinking revolving around one thought _'So it seems she knows, but how?" _Homura's thoughts were voiced out loud.

"Koharu you can't be serious, don't you know who those belonged to, they belonged to the Yo-" But he was cut off as Koharu sent him an intense glare.

"Yes, I' am well aware of that, and I see it is necessary to give them to young Uzumaki, that way he can become strong enough to hold back you-know-what." The two Jounin were confused as they had never seen such armbands and were wondering why the two council members were arguing. Naruto was also confused but was only half listening to the conversation as he talked with his quite tenet/sensei, _'Ne Kyuubi-sensei, have you ever seen those armbands before?' _

"**No kit, can't say I have. Though they do smell weird." **Kyuubi answered.

'_Yeah, they also have a weird glow in them.' _Naruto said looking closer at them.

"**Glow, what glow kit?" **Asked the Kyuubi confused.

'_I don't know, but after the Obaa-san did the hand seals and her hands glow my eyes started itching, then when she brought out those armbands I saw a soft glow in a weird shape.' _Naruto answered as he heard the last bit of conversation, _'Ne Kyuubi-sensei they're talking about you, and they said that those bands will help me get stronger.' _

"**Yes kit I heard, that's good cause you will need to get strong for when you start accessing my chakra." _'But this business about a glow and the kit's eyes itching is serious, the only time stuff like this happens is when people start to activate their Doujutsu. But the kit doesn't have a Doujutsu…does he.'_ **Kyuubi thought as he pondered on what Naruto had said. Naruto was going to asked the Kyuubi about what he meant by accessing his chakra when Koharu stood in front of him smiling.

"Young Uzumaki, as a small gift for choosing to become a protector of the leaf by becoming a ninja I present you with these special armbands. They act as weights by a special gravity seal that affects your whole body instead of small areas." She put them in his hands as Naruto gave her a confused look as the two Jounin behind him gasped.

"Th-the special seals made by the Yondaime himself?" Hayate asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes the one and the same, the only one left in the village actually." Sarutobi said answering for Koharu as Koharu nodded.

"With these his speed and strength should increase dramatically." Said an excited Gai, "YOSH WE SHALL NOT FAIL IN TEACHING NARUTO-KUN THE YOUTHFUL WAYS OF THE NINJA." Gai continued pumping his fist into the air. Naruto had tuned out everything and closed his eyes as he asked Kyuubi for an easier explaination.

"**OK kit these 'special weights' should help you train your whole body like if you were wearing a full body weighted suit. So instead of affecting one area of the body like your taijutsu instructor who wears weights on his legs and arms,"**As Kyuubi said this two outlines of a person appeared with one of them having their legs coloured red. **"It affects the body as a whole strengthening it at the same time," **When he said this the other outline went completely red. **"So instead of one area increasing in speed your whole body increasing in speed as well as stamina." **When he said this five bars of red appeared on each side of the body, the bars of the one with red filled in on the arms and legs only had two bars raised while the other one had all five raised.

'_Wow, that will be a lot of help.'_ A giddy Naruto thought only understanding half of what the Kyuubi said. He reopened his eyes and bowed saying, "Thank you for helping me in my path to become a ninja." Koharu nodded and smiled as Homura, who now understood his ally's thinking gave his own small smile. Sandaime gave his usual grandfatherly smile as Naruto straighten back, only to be picked up by Gai who gave his 'nice guy pose' before disappearing out the door with a coughing Hayate yelling behind him.

"Heh, heh I can't wait to see what he becomes when he gets older." Sandaime said as Homura and Koharu excused themselves, but Sandaime stopped Koharu and asked her to stay behind for a bit.

"Yes Sarutobi, you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes Koharu, it seems the reason you gave Naruto the Yondaime's weight bands isn't only to help him get stronger seeing as he could of gotten a full body weight suit. So if my suspicions are correct you know who his father is." Koharu chuckled and nodded as she said,

"Yes, both his father and mother." Sandaime's eyes widen.

"his mother, but how and who is she."

"Actually Sarutobi it was by accident that I found out. You see I was at the hospital at the time of his birth and had given him his official status in Konoha seeing as they needed someone because his mother was dying and could barely moved save for holding him." She explained as the Hokage listened.

"Well Koharu would you mind telling me her identity?"

"Sorry Hokage-sama, she promised me that the first person to know would be him and no one else, and at the moment I am the only left who knows because the medic-nins that were their died when they went to aid Arashi and his son." The Hokage nodded in understanding as Koharu stood up and left with a respectful nod.

"So it seems the information of your heritage isn't lost, but I am still curious as to her identity." He said out loud to himself as he took out and opened a file with the name Kazuya Clan written on the top, in the list were five pictures with names under them accompanied by the word 'deceased' except for one. "_Sigh. _If only your father wasn't killed and your mother dying of an illness then you wouldn't have to worry about Naruto." He said gazing at the pictures of the two eldest faces, his gaze then moved to a picture of the former Yondaime Hokage, "Arashi…" Was all he said as his eyes shifted to the last picture, it was of a young women with blond hair matching the rest of the pictures, but unlike them her eyes were onyx instead of bright blue, "And young Kazuya Karin, if only you had lived then Naruto would have an aunt and a cousin to be with him. It saddened me when I heard you died in the hospital when the Kyuubi attacked, only 3 more months and you would have given birth." The Sandaime rubbed his eyes as he closed the file putting it back into his desk. _'Kyuubi, I hope my trust in you isn't misplaced cause if you hurt Naruto or anyone in this village in anyway then Kami have mercy on your soul for you shall have the wrath of the village's greatest ninja and Hokage on you.'_ Thought the Sarutobi as a Chuunin entered the office with a stack of papers for the aged Kage to sign.

In training area 14 two Jounin stood in front of a panting blond boy on his back, he had sweat covering his face as his wet haired stick to his face. One of the two Jounin coughed and looked over at his partner.

"-cough- Gai I don't think it was wise to make -cough- Naruto run with us to all of our -cough- stops before we start training him." Gai looked at Hayate and shook his head as he gave an all knowing smile.

"BUT HAYATE THE TRAINING STARTED ONCE WE LEFT THE HOKAGE TOWER, THIS SHORT RUN WAS THE PERFECT WAY TO START OFF." The small boy on the grass looked up at his green clad teacher with widen eyes.

'_Kyuubi-sensei, did he say that hour long run all over the village was short?' _

"**Yes kit he did." **The Kyuubi answered calmly.

'_Kyuubi-sensei will I live long enough to become a ninja if I train under him?"_The Kyuubi thought a little on the subject then nodded as he said

"**Yes kit, you'll either become really strong or go into a coma for a while seeing as I want you to live both because if you die I die, and also because I've already started taking a liking to you. Though that'll leave me bored, anyways kit it seems like your training is going to start your teachers are telling you to stand." **

'_OK Kyuubi-sensei and I like you too.' _Naruto thought as he stood up, when was standing on his two feet without stumbling he faced his teachers who were slightly surprised.

'_What the, I thought he would be out for a little longer at least.'_ Were the thoughts of both Jounin as they entered teaching mode, Gai stepped forward and said, "Ok Naruto-kun we'll start you off by trying those weights on you." Naruto nodded and slipped the bands on his arms, he then waited as nothing happened.

"Hm, Naruto-kun try channelling some chakra into it." Hayate said as he watched his student. Naruto nodded and concentrated as he put his hand into a ram seal pouring some chakra into it, the results were instantaneous as Naruto felt a slight pressure on his body.

"**Hey kit trying putting some more chakra into it." **Kyuubi said as Naruto mentally nodded channelling more into the bands his body hunching over a bit as the gravity seals added more weight to Naruto's body. As Naruto did this Gai and Hayate was observing the amount of chakra Naruto was inputting.

"Hey Gai, this amount of chakra is…" Hayate said in a low whisper as Gai nodded,

"seeing as the amount he put into the bands is this big for an eight year old and he doesn't look winded even after running for a solid hour though the village, then his chakra capacity is about high Genin I'd say." Gai whispered back as they watched Naruto's body bend slightly. When Naruto felt he put in enough chakra with the Kyuubi agreeing he relaxed as he tested his movements, he moved his arms legs and ran around a bit. He found his body moving slower then usual and was wondering how much extra weight he was walking around with,

"**I'd say about 15 extra pounds, and seeing as you have such a small body this is quite a it, but because of my chakra flowing through your system your muscles have already strengthened from the extra weight. Which means we can increase these weights bit by bit and your body will be able to handle the strain."** Kyuubi said answering Naruto's question and explaining the reason why his body could handle the extra pressure. Naruto nodded as he saw Gai approach him.

"WELL NARUTO-KUN, IT SEEMS THAT YOU'RE READY FOR OUR YOUTHFUL TRAINING. I WANT YOU TO START OFF BY RUNNING 10 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD, FOLLOWED BY STRETCHING THEN 10 PUSH-UPS, SIT-UPS, JUMPING JACKS. THEN WHEN YOUR FINISHED WITH THAT YOU'RE GOING TO PUNCH THAT TRAINING LOG OVER THERE 20 TIMES WITH EACH ARM AND LEG, OK." Gai said in his overly enthusiastic voice. Naruto nodded and got to work, getting as much distance from Gai so his hearing could return. As Naruto was running around Hayate walked up to Gai, cleaning his ears out, and said.

"Gai, even though Hokage-sama said to only train him in Taijutsu and Genjutsu -cough- I think we should also help in other areas." Gai nodded as he answered.

"I agree, I don't completely trust the academy to teach Naruto everything he's going to need to know." Hayate to nodded as he looked over at Naruto running on his 4 lap, "Hokage-sama gave me these scrolls with jutsus in them that he wants Naruto to learn." Gai said taking out two scrolls as Hayate's eyes widen.

"Wow, -cough- to give Naruto two C-rank jutsus to learn this early is something else. Actually this gives me an idea -cough-, hey Gai pass the scrolls over here." Hayate said, taking the scrolls and running to the a heavily wooded area.

"I wonder what he's up to." Gai said smiling.

As Naruto was doing his exercises he was also chatting with his furry sensei.

'_Ne, Kyuubi-sensei all this training is gonna make me strong right.' _He got a mental nod. _'And the plan is to make me seem like the 'dead-last' of the academy to make people not complain.' _Again he got mental nod, _'Why can't I just be below average instead, I mean wouldn't almost failing make me look bad and also make the adults happy.' _Kyuubi stayed silent for a moment before answering,

"**That's actually a good point. Hm, maybe being just below average instead of being the dead-last will be better, come to think about it the village could make it an excuse to get you kicked out from the academy…Yes being just below average will do."** Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded. When Naruto finished his 10 laps he started stretching as another question popped into his mind.

'_Ne, Kyuubi-sensei weren't we suppose to get those fire jutsu scrolls?' _

"**Oh, I knew I forgot something, well we'll get them later."**Kyuubi said as he shook his head in embarrassment.

'_Heh, don't worry sensei everyone forgets. Also sensei I've been meaning to ask you but why fire jutsu?'_Naruto asked curious as to the reason,

"**No particular reason just thought it would be good to teach you it." **Kyuubi answered in a causal tone.

'_Oh, I thought it would be because you can do fire jutsus better.' _

"**Actually I can basically control all elements, though my affinity to fire and lightning is a bit higher then my others." **Kyuubi answered. As this conversation was taking place Naruto had started doing his 10 sit-ups after finishing doing his push-ups, Gai had sat down under a tree and meditated as Hayate reappeared with a small smile on his face, a cough escaping every now and then. When Naruto had started on the training log he asked another question, this time in a tone of excitement.

'_Hey Kyuubi-sensei are you gonna teach me any of your own Jutsus when I get older.' _

"**No" **Was Kyuubi's simple answer.

'_Huh, but why?' _

"**Because I don't know any jutsus, mainly because jutsus require hand seals, and I sorta lack the _hands _for doing seals, and before you ask yes it has been tried using paws before. The second reason I don't have any jutsus is because my power is so great that I can just flare a large amount of my chakra, meld it with an element and bang I just created something destructive." **

'_Wow, but then if that's the case how did you split mountains, cause the tsunami part is now understandable.' _

"**Actually both the splitting of mountains and the creating of tsunamis are quite simple, because of the size of my tails and if I pump chakra into them they can become razor sharp, or dense as steel. So a few tails crashing into a body of water or through the middle of a mountain and you'll have splitting mountains and tsunamis."** Kyuubi explained, **"Which means that all the jutsus you're going to learn will be the ones your teachers teach you, or if you get your hands on a scroll." **As Naruto finished his conversation with Kyuubi he also finished up his exercises, panting Naruto made his way over to his two teachers who were both sitting down and taking out lunch.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN, YOUR BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE GOTTEN YOU THROUGH YOUR EXERCISES JUST IN TIME FOR LUNCH." Gai said handing Naruto a bento after he plopped down in front of them. After they finished eating Hayate started explaining the next part of his training.

"Ok Naruto-kun the Hokage gave us two jutsu scrolls to give you to learn, but I had a better idea to help you with your tracking abilities. I hid both scrolls in the small forest over there, your job is to find them as fast as you can." Hayate saw Naruto's eyes gain a determined as he nodded having the Kyuubi explaining what the purpose of the training was for. When Gai heard this he gave his 'nice guy' pose saying something about how youthful Hayate's training methods were. After Naruto had a good amount of rest they all stood in front of the trees as Gai signalled for Naruto to go, Hayate keeping track of the time. Though unknown to them a pair of light brown eyes had been watching, the owner being the newly demoted Genin.

"Damn you demon, because of you I got demoted." He had arrived shortly after they had and was waiting for the perfect chance to beat the meddling demon to death, so when he heard what Hayate said he practically cackled inside. "Perfect, the demon will be all alone so even if those two demon lovers try and stop me I will be able to restrain him and plunge a kunai into his heart before they arrive." He said following the small blond, though unknown to both parties there were a third pair of eyes, one lime green while the other was a dark brown though they differed in colour they both held something similar, slits for pupils. Naruto was standing in the middle of the a small clearing as he looked around the area, using the hints to look for anything abnormal and to try and sniff out any unusual odours, that Kyuubi was giving him. After 15 minutes of looking around on the ground Naruto decided that looking up into the trees would be better, as Naruto stood in front of a tree he found he had a slight problem.

"Uh man, I'm too short." He looked up at the lowest branch which was 4-5 feet higher then he was, Naruto looked around and saw that all the trees had braches were at a similar height. _'Uh, Kyuubi-sensei any ideas?' _Naruto asked looking up at the branches.

"**Hm, sorry kit no idea. It's to high to jump without hurting yourself so unless you can somehow stick to the tree then-" **Kyuubi started to say but was cut off as he felt himself being thrown into another memory. In this memory he saw the blond boy again, but this time he was with two other kids and an adult. They were all standing in front of trees as the adult, a white haired Jounin with red stripes going down his cheeks, was telling them something. This time Kyuubi was able to hear unlike the last time. He saw the white haired man point to a tree and say.

"Today my young students I teach you the tree climbing exercise and seeing as I told you about it's use I'll go straight into the instructions. Ok the way to climb a tree, or any surface for that mater, without using your hands is like this." He then walked up to a tree and put one foot on it. "First you have to expel a certain amount of chakra through your feet to 'stick' to the tree, then when you do that," He explained as he put his other foot on the tree, "You have to do it with the other foot, then holding the chakra in your feet you move up the tree." He finished walking up the tree and walking out onto a branch, "Ok now, you three try." He said dropping back down, the two boys nodded but the girl raised her hand as she said.

"Um sensei, how does this help, and why through our feet?" The man shook his head as he said.

"I'm not going go though the whole explanation again, so I'm gonna condense it. It will greatly help you in the long run when you excel into the higher ranks." The small girl nodded as she joined her teammates shouting behind her.

"Thank you for the short explanation Ero-Gama, I think." The last thing the Kyuubi saw was the 'Ero-Gama' yelling and waving his arms as his students laughed. Kyuubi returned to his cell as he heard Naruto call him.

'_Hey Kyuubi-sensei are you ok, your spacing out.'_

"**Huh, oh yes kit I'm fine. Actually I just found a way to get up those trees." _'Though the weird part is I know exactly how to do it now.' _**Kyuubi thought as Naruto's eyes widen in surprise.

'_What! Really you know how?" _Naruto asked as he looked back up at the branches, Kyuubi answered with a nod.

"**Ok kit this is how you're gonna do it."** Kyuubi then repeated what the Jounin he had saw said and what the mysterious information was telling him to Naruto, guiding him through each step. Seven or eight falls later Naruto was able to climb high enough to reach a branch.

'_Finally I made it, thanks Kyuubi-sensei.' _Naruto thought as he looked around at his new surroundings, it was then he noticed that something was off, and that there was a weird faint scent in the air. So remembering the hints he made his way over to another tree. He jumped to it by pumping some chakra into his legs, he then walked over to a brown looking leaf to find the two scrolls hidden. Naruto picks up both scrolls and reads the title.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu(Fire element: Great fireball technique) and Katon: Housenka no Justus(Fire element: Mystical fire phoenix Technique). Wow these sound powerful." Kyuubi nodded as he said.

"**They are, they're both C-rank Jutsus, meaning that your Hokage believes that'll you'll be able to learn these jutsus. That man has put a lot of faith in you, you should be happy." **

'_I am, I can't believe Oji-san is giving me these. That's so awesome.' _An excited Naruto thought as he jumped down from the trees. He smiled down at the scrolls and was about to leave when he heard a strange whistling sound, he was about to turn around to see where it was coming from but Kyuubi's voice screaming.

"**Duck kit!"** Was enough for him to drop down as two shuriken embedded themselves just above his head, he quickly looked around and saw who threw the shuriken, it was the ex-Cuunin at the Hokage tower. He walked out with a kunai twirling on his finger with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Kukukukuku well, well if it isn't the _demon brat._" He said spitting out the word demon brat. He stopped in front of Naruto who was panting as the days training had caught up with him, "Because of you I lost my rank of Chuunin, now I think it's time you pay." He said walking closer to the fatigued boy. Inside his cage Kyuubi was worried.

'_**Ah crap, this isn't good. The kit's not strong enough to defend himself or even run because of his training, and if he calls for help the two Jounins probably won't make in time. What do we do…Wait maybe I can…yes this will work.' **_**"Hey kit I'm going to lend you some chakra to help get us out of here, ok." **Naruto gave a mental nod as he felt some of his own charka return, and it was just in time because the ex-Chuunin lunged at Naruto with killer intent leaking out. When Naruto dodged him he was surprised because he saw the blond vessel working hard the whole day, but quickly shook it off as he changed direction catching the blond by the scruff of his neck.

"Gotcha demon ,now to end this." He said as he felt the two chakra signatures of the two Jounin. He quickly lifted the Kunai above his head as he stared into the fear filled eyes of the small boy in his hand, "Now die!" He yelled plunging the kunai towards the blond aiming at his heart as he screamed with tears falling out of his eyes.

"Someone Help me!" And that's when it happened, a fierce growl echoed through the trees as a huge dark shadow crashed into the ex-Chuunin as two glistening rows of sharp teeth bit down onto the man's arm causing a blood curtailing scream as his arm was nearly torn as the giant animal and him flew away from Naruto, the kunai long forgotten as it laid uselessly near the blond as he turned his head towards the creature, which he now saw was a very large fox with sand coloured fur, but what really caught Naruto's eye were the three large tails swinging behind it. The fox's maw opened up revealing a large gash on the now unconscious man. It shook it's head making droplets of blood fly everywhere, after it stopped it walked over to Naruto. Naruto seeing that it was now heading for him took one look into it's dark brown silted eyes and promptly jumped up, just to fall back down which resulted in the small blond to try and crawl away. The large fox stopped as Naruto did, Naruto hearing his sensei's voice.

"**Calm down Naruto, he's here to help. By the looks of it he seems to be from my fox clan." **

"You are correct Kyuubi-sama, though I was a mere kittling the last time you saw me." Said a soft, kind voice. Naruto turned around and said in an astonished voice.

"You can talk, and hear Kyuubi-sensei?" The fox raised a furry eyebrow.

"Heh, sensei. Yes we can hear him quite well, isn't that right Makkura." Naruto looked at the fox confused when realised that the fox had said 'we' making him turn around when he heard the bushes behind him rustling. Naruto watched the bush as it shook with a slightly smaller pitch black fox with lime green eyes stepping out, the fox then opened it's maw and said in a slightly demonic yet slightly feminine voice.

"Yes Kinsha, I can hear Kyuubi-sama loud and clear, though Naruto-sama's thoughts remain hidden." The fox then fully emerged out of the bush, four long slender tails wrapped around a large scroll, easily lifting it as it walked towards Naruto. Kinsha also walked up to Naruto, a bit of worry flashing in his eyes as he noticed that both Naruto and Kyuubi had gone silent and that the boy's bangs were shadowing his closed eyes. "Hey Naruto-sama, I hope we didn't scare you that much." Makkura said nudging the blond.

"**Heh, actually you scared the kit quite a lot, though he won't show it. Now if I may ask how and why are you here?" **Kyuubi's asked as 'Naruto' opened his eyes to reveal blood red silted eyes instead of his usual calm ocean blue. The two foxes bowed as Kinsha answered.

"Kyuubi-sama we were sent here as the strongest foxes in our tribe with the ability to dimension hop when your body returned to us. The reason we were sent was because we had to protect Naruto-sama as well as yourself, originally it was just for yourself but lord Inari had also told us to protect your vessel, at first we were confused as to why. Then we learned of this village's forth Hokage and how he had saved one of the elder foxes from being killed by humans, so we were asked to protect the Yondaime's 'legacy' as they called Naruto-sama." Kyuubi nodded as he said.

"**So my body has been preserved eh, interesting I guess enough of my chakra remain to keep my body 'alive'. So there was another reason why this village attracted me so. Well in any case may I ask why you have a scroll on your back Total Darkness." **

"Of course Kyuubi-sama, the elders have finally decided to create a summoning contract and what Naruto-sama to sign it. But unfortunately it was you who has the knowledge on how to use it so we can't help you any further." Makkura said.

"Yes the elders said that you had asked for one to be created and had even worked on it yourself." Kinsha added. Kyuubi looked at both foxes before saying.

"**I see, well this will benefit the kit very much. But only when he's a little older, why give him the summoning contract now?" **

"It is simple my lord, with the amount of chakra Naruto-sama can produce he'll be able to summon a low level fox, and the earlier he does it the better." Kinsha said as Makkura put the scroll down.

"**Hm, I see that is a good point Golden Sand. Well I guess the most appropriate first summoner of the foxes should be the vessel of the greatest." **Kyuubi said as he relinquished control back to Naruto. Naruto's red eyes reverted back to blue as he shook his head, the information uploading into his head.

"Wow, so that means I can summon foxes?" He asked in an excited voice, when the two foxes nodded he jumped for joy and sat in front of the scroll awaiting instructions. He didn't have to wait long as Kyuubi started telling him what to do.

"**Ok, kit the first thing you do is open the scroll and write your name in blood, then put your finger prints in blood on the bottom." **Naruto nodded and did what he was told, he bit his thumb and wrote 'Uzumaki Naruto' then pressing the thumb on each finger he put his prints on it. When he finished the cut on his thumb healed instantly as he started to stand up. When he was about to turn and face the foxes that were behind him he froze as the seal on his stomach started pulsing.

'_Kyuubi-sensei what's happening.' _Naruto said worry bleeding into his voice.

"**I don't know kit but your seal is reacting weirdly." **Kyuubi responded as he felt a bit of his charka mixed with Naruto's flow out of the seal and onto the contract.

"Kyuubi it's doing something to my name." Naruto said as the two foxes had jumped beside him. The purple chakra swirled around the scroll and circled around the name 'Uzumaki' morphing and changing it into another name. When it was done Naruto looked at the name and read it out loud,

"Kazuya Naruto. What the, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, isn't it?"

"**Hm, kit maybe this is your real name. But lets dwell on it later we can ask your Hokage what this is about. Ok kit now that you've signed the contract, more or less, it's time to try your first summon." **Naruto nodded, agreeing about asking the Hokage about it later. He turned around as the scroll snapped shut and was picked up by Kinsha.

"Ok, how do I summon Kyuubi-sensei." Naruto said in a determined voice.

"**Heh, ok kit listen closely first you have to bite your thumb or at least get access to some blood, then wipe it cross your palm, do the seals, concentrate and pumped a good amount of chakra into your palm, then slam your hand on the ground saying 'Ninpo: Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Ninja art: Summoning Technique)' got it." **

"Hai Kyuubis-sensei." Naruto said doing biting his thumb and wiping it across his palm, he then ready his hands as Kyuubi said.

"**Ok kit the seals are…the seals are, uh…Oh no I can't remember." **Naruto face faluted along with Kinsha and Makkura.

"Kyuubi-sama, that is quite embarrassing." Mukkura said as Kyuubi chuckled a little.

"**Well no matter I shall recall it, and if not all we have to do is find someone who can summon toads seeing as the seals are identical."** Kyuubi said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Actually Kyuubi-sama," Kinsha said, "There is now only one toad summoner left."

"There's only one, where in the blue hell are we gonna find this person, it could take years!" Naruto shouted.

"Well any ways we wish you luck, cause for now we'll be going. This Jutsu is starting to take it's toll on us." Makkura said as she relaxed along with Kinsha.

"Jutsu, what Jutsu are you talking about?" Naruto asked looking around as the area shifted slightly,

"A time stopping Jutsu. Remember when we said we were the only ones who could dimension hop, well we also can bend time and space when working together. Haven't you been wondering why your teachers haven't found you yet." Makkura answered, Naruto nodded as both Gai and Hayate jumped out of a tree with kunai in hand. They both slightly tensed when they saw the foxes, but relaxed when they saw Naruto unharmed with the foxes not trying to hurt him,

'_Must have something to do with the Kyuubi.' _They both thought as they put their weapons away, just to realise that the foxes had multiple tails but before they could react they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto -cough- what happened here?" Hayate said running up to his student with a worried look on his face as Gai checked on the unconscious ninja. When Gai went to them and said he was fine Naruto told them what happened, excluding the part about the contract and how the foxes could talk, as well as playing dumb to the reason why they helped. All in all Naruto's first day of training was quite eventful. After going and talking to the Hokage the name Kazuya had slipped from Naruto's mind as well as the Kyuubi's so they never questioned the aged leader. After the briefing Naruto went home, showered and rested as he read and learned the two new Jutsus from the scrolls the Sandaime gave him. He went to sleep that night, Kyuubi further teaching and explaining the difficult parts of the Jutsus in Naruto's mindscape. The next day Naruto trained, starting out the day the same way with laps and exercises, followed by tracking, then going though the basics of Ken and Taijutsu. This went on for several years, the first two years learning and perfecting Taijutsu, while the last two years were learnt on Kenjutsu. During the four years he also attended the academy but was barely passing, he had also mastered his two fire jutsus as well as Kawarimi no Jutsu, though his Bunshin no Jutsu was lacking a lot, Kyuubi. In four years Kyuubi still couldn't remember the seals to Kuchiyose no Jutsu much to his embarrassment, but something would usually be preoccupying his mind, including Naruto's well being as well as the mysterious eye irritation Naruto experienced every time he caught sight of a string of hand seals, and also the ability to faintly see the glow of chakra being produced. During his days at the academy his rank in the class was dead-last, though he tried to pull the rank up a bit he just couldn't, it was for this reason he was now standing in front of the Hokage in his bright orange jumpsuit as he said,

"Oji-san, we have a slight problem."

* * *

A/N: Well here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy it, though if you find anything confusing just ask and I'll try and explain to the best of my ability. Well this chapter explains Naruto's training and the end summaries the last four years, it also gives hints on Naruto's Bloodline limit and shows the newly made summoning contract for the foxes as well as the beginnig of the mysterious memories the Kyuubi is starting to have. Anyways I'm having a poll involving Haku which will last until just before the bridge battle between Team 7 and Haku and Zabuza. I'm also holding another poll for my other story 'The Fox Boy And...' for the next pairing that will last until Friday. 

Which personallity do you want Haku to have  
Normal guy's personallity or a feminine personallity. I'm posting this poll for the simple reason of how much comedy I can get from the poor feminine looking boy.

Second poll is the for the next pairing between these three girls  
Temari, FemHaku, or FemKyuubi. These three are first cause I already have a solid plot for each.

Anyways I sorry for the long A/N so R&R. Ja ne


	4. Graduation and Awakening

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, cause if I did then this fanfic wouldn't be here but in manga and anime.

Hello-Noraml Speech_  
Hello-thought_  
**Hello-Kyuubi Speech  
**_**Hello-Kyuubi Thought**_

* * *

The aged Hokage looked at his favourite blonde ninja as he said, giving his grandfatherly smile. "What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto walked up to the desk and took a seat in front of the Sandaime as he gave him a serious look which nerved the Kage greatly. Naruto took a deep breath as he said. 

"How come you never told me? I mean I don't understand why you'd keep it a secret from me." Sandaime looked worried as he thought.

'_Oh no, has he found out about his parents identity. Damn I knew I should have asked the Kyuubi to tell me when he had one of Arashi's memories played in his head last year.'_ It still amazed the Hokage when ever he thought about it, because of a last minute alteration to the seal his former successor was able to awaken the Kyuubi instead of keeping him in eternal sleep. And also use a piece of his soul as the median for the 'lock'. Now with this piece of the Yondaime's soul the Kyuubi can watch the memories of Kazuya Arashi whenever Naruto sees something that will trigger it. They had figured this out when Naruto was reading up on the Yondaime's election ceremony for a school assignment and saw the whole thing when Kyuubi was pulled into the memory and showed it to Naruto afterwards. When Naruto had broken into the Sandaime's office and was yelling about an 'Awesome, cool, incredible thing that happened.' And then explaining it, the Hokage thought he was going to have a hear attack. It was then revealed the reason behind why Naruto had learned all his advance skills such as tree walking and suppressing his chakra so quickly, it was because of the Kyuubi being pulled into a memory and then teaching the skills to Naruto. Though because of the vagueness of the memory most of the time they both didn't know the benefit of learning such skills. Naruto had been using the tree climbing exercise as a way to reach points higher then him without knowing he was honing his control over his ever increasing chakra capacity. He also used the suppression which he learned when Kyuubi was, for some reason or another, helping Naruto figure out a way to sneak around for his pranks on unsuspecting villagers and ninja then getting a _memory flash_ as Naruto had dubbed it. The Sandaime looked at Naruto with a sadden face, "I'm sorry Naruto but I thought you weren't ready to learn such a big secret, I mean it affects your life so much that-" He started to say but was cut off suddenly by Naruto's rant.

"I know it's a pretty big thing, I mean walking on water is something so cool and useful and I know if you told me sooner I might have drown myself trying it but I think I'm ready now, please." Naruto said as the Sandaime looked at him with widen eyes.

'_He doesn't know yet which means that I worried for nothing and can still keep him safe. I know Naruto won't spill the beans but I fear he may be too shocked to react or understand or someone might hear us and with that information it could get Naruto killed." _The Sandaime thought as he gave his grandfatherly smile, "I'm sorry Naruto but your still a little to inexperienced to learn that, maybe when you become a Genin then I'll get someone to show you."

Naruto sighed sadly as he said.

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about, I don't know if I'll be able to pass the Genin exam next week. I mean because of the teachers giving me tests considered Chuunin level and asking me questions that nobody under Jounin would know I've become the dead-last of the academy. If it wasn't for Iruka-sensei I would've failed long ago and would've been kicked out, and I know the test is gonna be on my worse skill the **Bunshin no Jutsu**(Clone Technique)." Naruto's head dropped as he said this, disappointment evident on his whiskered face. The Sandaime watched the boy and sighed, he didn't know what he could say to the boy to help cheer him up so he decided to try and help the boy with his current problem.

"Ok Naruto tell me, do you know the reason why you can't perform **Bushin**?" He asked leaning back as he had already come up with a theory. Naruto looked at his 'grandfather' with grateful eyes as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well I asked Kyuubi and he said it had something to do with my chakra supply and the sheer amount of it I have. Also because of that amount, my control over it isn't good enough to put the correct amount of chakra into the Jutsu, resulting in me putting way more then necessary and causing the clone to 'overload' and deform itself." Naruto said in a intelligent voice as the Hokage shook his head with a smile, he then looked Naruto in the eyes as he said in an amused voice.

"Kyuubi helped you say some of that didn't he." Naruto gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh, only a little of the more complex stuff. But not much." Naruto said as he heard a deep chuckle inside his head.

**"Heh, looks like you were caught kit. Though I do admit that your memory is far greater then I give you credit for, since I only had to help you with a small bit on the ending."** Kyuubi praised his only student.

'_Thanks Kyuubi, I've been getting a lot better at this stuff because of your help, though I can live without your consent nagging for perfection." _Naruto thought to his tenet with a smile.

"**Hey now it's good to do everything with the highest amount of effort, I mean it wouldn't do anyone any good if you were to half-ass something or to forget an important detail." **Kyuubi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

'_Yeah, like forgetting a certain string of seals for summon maybe.' _Naruto thought in a teasing tone. Naruto chuckled as he heard grumbling inside his head. The Sandaime looked at Naruto curiously as the young blonde chuckled to himself, he then figured that Naruto was probably having an internal conversation. Sandaime watched Naruto as he shook his head and said, "Oji-san, what am I gonna do. The only teachers at the academy that even remotely like me is Iruka and Mizuki-sensei." He then slumped down again as Kyuubi said.

"**I don't like that silver haired sensei of your's, that Mizuki person gives me an eerie feeling. And once when you where near him I swore I smelled the vile scent of snakes on him."** Kyuubi then grumbled in a detestable tone about his hated legless foes. **"The only snake I can stand or even like is Yamata No Orochi and that's only because she's about the most interesting of the Bijuu. In battle she's as fierce as they get and her strength is only second to mine, but outside of battle she resembles that Hyuuga girl in your class, I swear it's quite a sight to see a giant eight headed snake tap it's eight tails together when it's embarrassed. And don't get me started on when she drinks cause you'll just die of laughter." **Kyuubi said as he recalled pass memories of battles with and against other Bijuu. Naruto started to get depressed, which Kyuubi felt, **"Kit, what's wrong?" **Kyuubi asked in a confused tone.

'_Oh, well you seemed really happy talking about your past that I felt sad that you can't experience it again.' _Kyuubi sighed as he shook his head.

"**Kit, what have I said before."**

'_Brush your teeth before bed.' _Naruto answered in a quite tone.

"**No. Do not feel sad about me being locked in here, it wasn't your fault. Just me and your Yondaime's, not yours ok." **Kyuubi said getting a mental nod from his vessel. **_'Though, then again you should put more blame on the elder blonde gaki, if he hadn't sealed me things would be a lot different.' _**Kyuubi thought as Naruto focused back on the Hokage.

"Now Naruto, the best advice I can give you is train hard and try your best. If you do fail don't let it get you down, just keep fighting and try again." Sarutobi said in a sage like manner as he nodded at his advice along with Naruto who looked more glum. With a sigh Naruto got up and stretched.

"Thanks Oji-san." He said as he walked to the double doors. He stopped in front of them and turn his head, "Hey Oji-san, did you get the new clothes I asked for?" Sandaime smiled and nodded as Naruto cheered and left the office. The Sandaime turned to the window behind him as he looked over his village, his thoughts drifting this way and that.

After Naruto left the Hokage tower he started thinking about how he could hone his control, he played with the goggles on top of his head as a habit for when he thought or was nervous. As he walked though the streets of Konoha, ignoring the cold glares, he caught his reflection in a store window. Over the years because of Naruto's training and also with a bit of help from the Kyuubi Naruto had grown into a fit young man, his body already developing a healthy tone despite only eating ramen as his main source of food intake. His once short blonde hair had now grown into a mess of long spikes being held back by the blue strapped goggles. His whisker marks had also lengthen and thickened much to the displeasure of the village, his fangs had elongated slightly and his deep ocean blue eyes had gain an almost hypnotic look in them. He wore a loud orange jumpsuit with the shoulders coloured blue and a white thick collar going around his neck. His skin had darkened to an eye catching tan because of the amount of time he spent outside everyday training. As Naruto neared his house a sudden thought came to him as he remembered the clothes he had asked the Sandaime to get for him, _'Ya know I'm really gonna miss this jumpsuit, it's really grown on me, especially the colour.' _Naruto thought as the Kyuubi gave a sigh.

"**Hey kit, you know I've notice that you really like things of bright colour." **Kyuubi started as a sly grin appeared on his maw, **"Especially the colour orange and…bright _pink_." **Kyuubi said the word 'pink' with amusement dripping in his voice as Naruto blushed slightly.

"_What, she's really cute. And so what if Sakura-chan's hair attracted me to her first."_

"**Heh, nothing wrong with that kit, though I do know the real reason why you like her." **Kyuubi said as his grin changed into a small smile, **"She was one of the first villagers to be nice to you, though I feel sorry for those bullies." **Kyuubi said as he recalled the memory of a 6 year old Naruto fighting off bullies that were attacking the young Haruno, **"It was lucky that you were there, the kittling nearly wound up in the hospital. You humans sometimes really confuse me, mere kits going so far to cause harm to another. If it wasn't for…" **He trailed off as he felt the discomfort of his vessel.

'_Yeah, if I wasn't asked to watch out for her I probably wouldn't have been able to help, and she might have wound up in the hospital. It's lucky that I know some people who don't hate me, who also happen to be high level ninja.' _Naruto thought as he opened the door to his apartment after climbing the long staircase. After he entered his small home he took off his jacket revealing a black loose fit t-shirt, and removed his goggles allowing his hair to fall partly in front of his eyes. Naruto sighed as he plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes concentrating. After a few seconds he appeared in front of the Kyuubi's cage as he sat down on top of the water and said, "Well Kyuubi, Oji-san said to practise so lets get started." he heard a grunt and the Kyuubi appear in front.

"**Well now, how about doing our usual exercises then running up and down the tallest trees you can find." **He said then looked down onto Naruto's confused face, **"_Sigh. _Well for some reason every time you do it your control seems to get a little better."** Naruto nodded as he stood up and said,

"Alright Kyuubi, lets get started." As Naruto faded from Kyuubi's view he heard the Kyuubi say with a pout of sorts.

"**You know I liked it better when you called me Kyuubi-sensei."** Naruto laughed as he returned to his world and ran out the door to his favourite training spot, Training Spot #14 to meet his two fox friends for some help and advice.

Everyday for one week Naruto train constantly, honing his control but no matter how hard he tried his control was always out of reach for a proper Bunshin. Sighing Naruto entered class on graduation day and looked around, _'Hm, everyone looks on edge for today. Dog-boy is quite, just as quite as Shino which is unusual. Shikamaru is sleeping and Choji is eating, though his eyes are darting left and right. Hyuuga Hinata looks really scared. That girl isn't like most Hyuuga she's quiet, shy, dark and quite weird but she looks really cute when she smiles.'_ Naruto thought as he looked around at everyone, ignoring a comment from the Kyuubi about his analyst of Hinata and how he should be fateful to 'Pinky' which made Naruto growl a little. Naruto walked up the walkway and sat down next to Uchiha Sasuke the number one rookie and class 'heart-throb' he was also someone who almost spent all their time brooding, though it would unnoticeably lighten a little whenever a certain blonde vessel was around.

"Hey Dobe you worried?" He said with a smirk as Naruto smirked right back as he answered without missing a beat,

"Of course not Teme, maybe you should be more worried then me." Sasuke 'Hned' and stopped talking as they heard the unmistakable sound of the Rabitous Fangirlious Aka the rabid fan girl. When the door slammed open two of Sasuke's top fan girls, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, squeezed though making a mad dash to the last loyal Uchiha of Konoha. Everyone who was watching the girls also saw who was in the way, they all shook their heads as they pitied the poor dobe about to be crushed, but much to their surprise Naruto, who had laid his arms and head on the desk just sat up straight and pulled his chair in as Sakura jumped on his desk and around him and Ino ran around behind him, an almost inaudible 'thanks' following as the two fan girls fought for the seat. Sakura eventually won and struck a pose as Ino slumped in defeat, but quickly recovered as she heard her name.

"Ino-san if you want you can have my seat." Naruto said as he started getting up, now everyone knew Naruto would fly as Ino would tackle him and claim the seat. But much to their shook again Ino push Naruto back down onto the seat and said,

"Naw, I'll just take the seat behind that way I'll get to stare at Sasuke-kun all I want." She then jumped over the desks and sat beside a now reawakened Shikamaru as he grumbled out a,

"Troublesome." everyone save Shino, Choji, and Hinata, who was giving quick glances at Naruto a small blush present on her face. were staring at the female blonde including said blonde's pink haired rival. Sakura was curious as to why Ino always acted like that around Naruto, they were always nice to him except when it came to issues about Sasuke. When Sakura saw Naruto offering his seat to Ino she thought the blonde girl would do the same thing she would do, rush the seat knocking off Naruto then immediately gloat and annoy the other. But she refused and even did it in a kind manner. Everyone was pondering the same thing but was cut short as the door opened to reveal Iruka and Mizuki.

"Ok everyone quiet!. You all know what today is." Iruka said as he put some folders on his desk, everyone quieted down as a wave of nervousness washed over the teachers. "Yep, that's right your Genin exams so I'll start by calling you up one by one." Iruka said as he smiled, "Now we'll be going in alphabetical order, the test will take place in another room, it will consist of performing one Jutsu, **Bunshin**, you have to create three perfect clones." When he said this a loud thud was heard as everyone turned to the orange clad ninja-to-be as he grumbled. Iurka gave Naruto a sympathetic look as Mizuki gave a hidden look of disgust at the 'demon'. After the small display Iruka started calling out names as various students left the room and returned with a look of triumph and a new leaf headband, or a look of disappointment without the new accessory. As the list of students grew smaller the lunch period had arrived and everyone left to grab a bite. Naruto went outside and sat under a tree as he looked around, his eyes scanning the surroundings. After a few minutes of looking around he saw Sakura and Ino burst through the big double doors, Sakura sporting a new headband and gloating about it as Ino yelled back about getting her own soon. When the two left the double doors in search of Sasuke Naruto stood up and re-entered is classroom to see a neatly wrapped bento box with purple paper and a pink bow on it, a card sat on top of the package with 'To Naruto' on it without the sender's name. Naruto smiled as Kyuubi started speaking,

"**Hm, seems your happiness is growing again which is making this cage warm and cozy, meaning that it's lunch and you've just gotten your daily bento from you-know-who. Though it isn't all that hard to figure out considering the colour choices." **Kyuubi said all in a lazily as he lay down, his eyes closed with a smirk on his maw. Naruto rolled his eyes at his tenets/sensei's behaviour.

'_Yeah that is true, but it's the thought that counts. Besides it's easier to just put no sender when sending something for me, no one will try and bother them.' _Naruto thought as he opened it up and started eating, a content smile on his face as small shadow slipped away from the window, light catching a few strands of platinum blonde hair. After Naruto finished his lunch and threw away the box, keeping the wrapping as a keep sake, he took his seat as people started filing in. When everyone entered and Iruka started calling people out Naruto came face to face with a pair of green eyes covered partly by platinum blonde hair. The girl locked eyes with Naruto as she said,

"Hey dead-last that bento box you were eating, where is it?" She asked bluntly as she looked around the room. Naruto looked at the girl as he started feeling uncomfortable.

"Well I threw it out, but why are you asking?" He replied, adding his own question.

"Aw, that wrapping on it looked really nice I was wondering if you know where it came from." She told him slumping, she then pointed to the window as she added, "I saw you opening it and the wrapping looked so pretty that I decided to asked you." Naruto's eyes widen in surprise as he said,

"Oh, well I don't know where it's from but I do still have the wrapping." He said pulling it out, the girl took it and examined it thoroughly, then handed it back with a smile.

"It comes from the special designed store a few blocks from the Yamanaka Flora shop." She said as she nodded a thank you. Naruto watched as the girl walked back to her seat, his thoughts running a mile a minute. _'I am so lucky, I thought she was going to do something bad.'_

"**Well kit, ever since that dog-boy got beat down for calling you dobe in front of everyone after hearing the Uchiha say it. The expressions of everyone's face when he was knocked out not just by your fist, but the Uchiha's as well was priceless. Heh, I still don't understand you humans, you call each other 'dobe' and 'teme' yet mean no hostility behind it sorta like nicknames to just shrug off." **Kyuubi said as he looked at that particular memory, **_'Still can't believe how fast he's growing, that speed matched the Uchiha's that day but Naruto was holding_** **_back.'_** Kyuubi thought as he lay his head on his crossed paws.

'_Yeah, well I still can't believe that Sasuke did that, and even said that no one but him can call me dobe and because of who he was everyone listened.' _Naruto thought as another student entered with a look of disappointment on her face. _'Ok my turn is coming soon.'_

"**Yeah, and you know kit I think the Uchiha is grateful to you. I mean three years ago you passed by him when he was crying and asked him what's wrong but you didn't treat him as the prized 'Last Uchiha' but as Sasuke, the nine year old boy who lost his family and needed someone to hang out with and bring a little joy into his life. After that first day, he helped you prefect Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu( Fire style: Grand fireball Technique) and you provided him with someone to talk and even relate to because of both of your orphan statuses."** Kyuubi said flashing that particular memory to his vessel.

'_Heh yeah, I nearly burned him a couple times. You know I'm worried about him passing or not, I mean I know he will pass but I still worry.' _Naruto thought as he glanced at Sasuke, catching him doing the same, _'I also think he's worried for me cause I'm probably the only person who he could work together with albeit reluctantly.' _Naruto thought as he watched Ino leave the classroom, nervous as hellAfter a few minutes a loud cheer was heard and the sound of rushed footsteps echoed outside the door as it burst open with Ino smiling as she proudly held up her new headband.

"Check it out I am now a ninja of the leaf meaning one step closer to Sasuke-kun's heart." She yelled as she ran and hopped back into her seat and stared with hearts in her eyes at the embarrassed Uchiha. When Iruka came back in he looked at his students and smiled as he said, "Congradulations to everyone who passed and try again next time to those who didn't make it." Iruka was just about to dismiss everyone when his favourite orange clad ninja jumped up and yelled.

"Hey Iruka-sensei how come neither the Teme or me get to go yet!" Naruto was confused and Sasuke, confusion written on his face, nodded in agreement. Iruka looked at his two students, then at his list as he smiled sheepishly.

"Oops sorry you two, ok Sasuke come on we'll test you then Naruto." Iruka said in an embarrassed tone. Sasuke 'hned' as he stood and walked to the door, Naruto saying,

"Hey Teme try not to fail." That earned him a glare from every fan girl in the room, as Sasuke answered,

"Of course not Dobe, though you should be more worried about yourself." He then left through the door, a small smile on his face. To everyone all they did was insult each other, but to the blonde and black haired boys who said it, it was a simple 'Good luck' and 'Thanks, you to'. After a few minutes Sasuke returned with a headband around his forehead and a smile on his usually brooding face, behind him Iruka.

"Ok, Naruto your last." Naruto nodded as he got up and followed Iruka, giving Sasuke a small nod as he passed by which Sasuke returned. They walked to the empty halls as they came to a door at the end of the hall, they both entered to see Mizuki there already sitting, his eyes roaming over papers, but inside he was angered by the 'demon' in his presence. Iruka took a seat as Naruto stood in front of them waiting for the order to go.

"Ok _Naruto._" Mizuki started catching himself before spitting out 'demon' and getting a one way ticket to Ibiki, "For today's exam you have to create three exact Bunshins, ok." Naruto nodded as he answered,

"Hai sensei." He then put his hand in a ram seal and started concentrating, "**Bunshin no jutsu**(Clone Technique)" He said as a deformed clone appeared beside him, the clone looked discoloured and semitransparent. Naruto sighed as Iruka said,

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail." Iruka was about to mark it on his paper when Mizuki spoke up.

"You know Iruka he did create a clone, why not let him pass." Mizuki said in a kind tone, "I mean at least he got farther then before." Iruka sighed as he nodded.

"Yes that is true, and his **Henge** as well as **Kawarimi** is excellent, although I'd like to forget the first time I learned about his 'unique' use for **Henge**." He said as he recalled teaching a lesson on the **Henge no Jutsu**(Transformation Technique) and asked everyone to form a line and demonstrate what they learned, when Naruto came up Iruka was knocked out with blood lost from the **Oiroke no Jutsu**(Sexy technique), as Naruto called it. Everyone couldn't stop teasing and laughing about it for a week. Iruka cleared his throat as he said, "Bt never the less Naruto failed to produce a proper Bunshin, let alone three so unfortunately he has failed this exam. I am sorry Naruto there is always next year."

"_Sigh_. Yeah ok Sensei." Naruto said in a saddened tone as he left. Iruka and Mizuki looked sorry at the boy, but on the inside Mizuki was laughing as he thought, _'Perfect, now that the demon has failed my mission to steal the Forbidden scrolls of seals will be finished, and if I get caught then I can simply blame the 'Demon of Konoha' hahaha.'_

Naruto entered the classroom with a disappointed look on his face, he heard the students whisper, "Well it's not hard to believe." or "Well the chances of the dead-last passing was slim." Naruto looked at the Uchiha as he wore a his face with a passive, bored expression, but his eyes betrayed his true thoughts. Naruto smiled a little and nodded as he grabbed the goggles he had left on the table and left. Outside Naruto sat on the swing as he watched his classmates come out and show their parents their new headbands, he felt two pairs of eyes on him and heard the faint whisper of.

"Look the demon didn't pass, imagine if he did then we'd have a-" One women said as her friend shushed her saying,

"You know your not suppose to say that out loud, remember Sandaime's law." She sounded scared when the women mentioned the third Hokage's law as the first one got a little irritated and said,

"But its true, if that _thing_ became a ninja I would-." She was again cut off, but this time not by her friend, but by a spike of killer intent coming from a tall, pink haired women in a Jounin vest on as she walked up to Sakura and rubbed her head, congratulating her. The pink haired women then sent a sharp glare at the two women who hurried away. Naruto not being able to feel the killer intent from far away just knew that the women stopped when Sakura's mom passed and left in a hurry. He sighed as he watched everyone leave, he was about to leave himself when he heard footsteps coming his way, he looked to his left to see his sensei Mizuki, smiling as he walking up to him. When the silver haired Chuunin stood in front of him Naruto looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"Hi Mizuki-sensei." He said as Mizuki smiled back and said,

"Hi Naruto, hey you know it really sucks that you didn't pass the exam. But as a small favour to you we talked to Hokage-sama and he said that you could take a special exam, because…" Mizuki silently cursed as he had forgotten to give an reason why the 'demon' was getting a special exam given to him by the Hokage. But as luck would be on his side Naruto piped up with his own reason.

"You mean Oji-san is giving me another chance, _phew _that's a relief. Guess what we talked about must of really convinced him to give me another test. Ok Mizuki-sensei what is the exam?" Naruto asked as he jumped up and stood ready. Mizuki smiled as he cackled in his mind, he made a 'follow me' gesture and ran on top of a building. When he landed ands stopped, Naruto right beside him he said,

"Ok Naruto your Genin exam is to go into the Hokage tower," He pointed at the window of the office, "And 'retrieve' a big scrolled marked Forbidden scroll of seals, then go into the forest and learn one Jutsu as you wait for me and Iruka. When you show us the completed Jutsu then you'll pass your exam, ok." Naruto nodded as Mizuki smiled, ruffling the boy's hair "Ok Naruto I know you can do it so go for it." With that said Naruto jumped off the building and started heading in the direction of his apartment, a smirking Mizuki watching with evil filled eyes. As Naruto ran he heard his tenet growl as he said,

"**Kit, I don't trust that man. He may have looked nice but it seems he's deceiving you."** Naruto stopped as he pondering Kyuubi's words,

'_So what shall I do then?' _He asked looking at the tower.

"**Hm, well kit from what I can get this scroll has some powerful Jutsu so I say we do grab it, learn as much as we can then find out what your snake in the grass sensei is up to." **Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded turning to the tower and running at it in full speed. **"Also judging by the time of day and him probably taking his time we'll have lot's of time to learn something." **Naruto nodded as he reached the tower and suppressed his chakra allowing him to move through the halls undetected. When he reached the office he luckily found it empty, looking around he saw where the elder female councillor opened the safe to get his weights. He walked up to the hidden spot and looked at it.

"Hm, how am I gonna open this." He said as he racked his brain for a solution. After a few seconds a memory flashed in his head causing his eyes to flash a forest green colour before instantly disappearing into ocean blue, then without knowing why he started a short string of hand seals ending on Tora and placing an open palm on the door as chakra bled into it. When that finished the wall dissolved and revealed a vault that started to slowly open. "Wow, what the hell just happened. Hey Kyuubi got any ideas?" Naruto asked the Kitsune.

"**Actually kit no I don't know what just happened, though I felt that urge you had to do that." **Kyuubi said as he thought, **_'seriously I'm confused here, first I felt your eyes shift as they turned a different colour, then just as it vanished with you having the knowledge on how to open the vault by remembering that women doing it four years ago…Kit what is going on here.'_** After his thought finished Naruto stepped out of the vault with the giant scroll in hand.

"Kami, when he said big I didn't think he meant this huge." He said as he hoisted it onto his back, strapping it securely. As he closed the vault Sandaime walked into his office and took one look at the blonde.

"Naruto what are you doing, and why do you have that!" Sandaime said as he got excited from the surprise. Naruto cringed as he said,

"Heh, sorry Oji-san but I can't talk right now. But when you wake up send help cause I think Mizuki-sensei is up to something." Naruto said putting his hand into a Ram seal. Sandaime was about to question Naruto's meaning of 'waking up' when he heard Naruto yell "**Oiroke no Jutsu**(Sexy technique)" Naruto then turned into a busty blonde naked female with thin clouds of smoke covering her, yet leaving almost nothing to the imagination. The Sandaime Hokage, leader of Konoha and dubbed the 'Professor' for his knowledge and ability was beaten by a childish Jutsu used on perverts. "Wow, he had a massive nosebleed. I hope I didn't do any permanent damage cause then I'm screwed." Naruto said as he tip toed through the blood, walking on the few clean spaces. When he reached the door he flung it opened and made a dash down a deserted hallway, exiting the tower and running into the forest undetected, or at least so he thought as a single onyx eye watched Naruto running.

"Why is Naruto running into the forest with that scroll?" One Hatake Kakashi thought as he walked into the tower in a casual manner, "And why is this place deserted, it's like someone cleared everyone out for some kind of uninterrupted escape." He thought out loud as he entered the Hokage office and slipped, fall down on the floor. "Ouch, why is there water on the floor?"

"Simple Kakashi, I needed to clean the floor." A wizen voice said as said Jounin looked up to see his Hokage with two paper tissue wads up his nose and a slight blush on his face. "Kakashi I need you to gather any Jounin you can find and Naruto's two Academy teachers, if you can find them." He added as he gave Kakashi a look that said, 'Don't ask or I'll hurt you'

"Yes sir." Kakashi said as he walked out of the office, a familiar orange book appearing in his hands. When the Copycat ninja left Sandaime sighed as he said,

"Ok I should have my available Jounin within three hours or so…I guess I'll see what Naruto is gonna do with that scroll." The aged Kage said turning to his crystal ball, "Hm, looks like he's deep in the forest and just about to open it. Well Naruto seeing as you were able to get the Forbidden Scroll of Seals without getting caught and disabling me in harmless, yet embarrassing manner, I'll allow you to read through it and see if you can learn something."

Deep in the forest Naruto opened the scroll fully and looked though the contents, "Wow look at all these Jutsu, Mouton, powerful Genjutsu, and every high level elemental Jutsu in the leaf. I wonder how many I could learn from here?" Naruto asked as his tenet replied,

"**About three if you want." **Kyuubi was looking though the contents as well and was burning each Jutsu as well seals and explanations into memory for later use, **"Hey kit there's some stuff on our seal as well." **Kyuubi pointed out as Naruto scanned the most recent entries.

"Yeah your right, hm…Wow Yondaime really is a master of seals, to be able to do something like this is quite amazing, and if this is accurate then this really explains my abnormally high stamina and ability to speak to you and even channel your power without hurting myself." Naruto exclaimed as Kyuubi burned all the information to memory.

"**Alright kit I got everything, let's start learning some Jutsu. Hm by the looks of it kit you can now learn only two Ninjutsu, ****Katon: Karyuu Endan **(Fire style: Fire Dragon Technique) **and Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**(Shadow Clone Technique)**." **Kyuubi said looking over the scroll again. Naruto focused on those two and cheered.

"Yes, if I learn **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**(Shadow Clone Technique) then I'll be able to create a **Bunshin **which would allow me to pass. Also this (Fire style: Fire Dragon Technique) looks powerful. Alright lets go." He said as he got up and started practising. Eight and a half hours later a slightly exhausted and dirty Naruto lay on his back as he watched the clouds pass by, "Ya know Mizuki-sensei, him being a Chunin and all you would think he wouldn't take very long to meet you. Though I'm not complaining seeing as I completed and mastered those two Jutsu in six hours. Hey Kyuubi why did you want me to learn those two seals?" he asked as Kyuubi answered,

"**Because they look useful as well as helpful. You never know when you might need to use those one of them, also even if you never do it doesn't hurt to be prepared. By the way I agree, it's already 8 O'clock what's taking him…Oh he's here." **Kyuubi said as they both heard someone going though the bushes. Naruto jumped up just to be smashed on the head by a darkly tanned fist. Iruka walked out of the bush with an angered look as he said,

"Naruto what are you doing with that scroll." Naruto gave him a foxy, half closed eye-lid smile as he said in a simple tone pointing to the giant scroll,

"Practising." Iruka looked shocked as he noticed Naruto clothes and the scroll wrapped up behind him.

'_Did he learn a new Jutsu?' _He questioned, but before he could asked he heard a whistling in the air heading towards Naruto. Iruka, his eyes wide open jumped in front of a confused Naruto as a demon windmill shuriken embedded itself into his back, he coughed out blood as Naruto's face turned to shock.

"W-why Iruka-sensei? Why did you save me I could have dodged it myself." Naruto questioned as Iruka answered with a smile,

"Because you remind me of me, and also I see you as the little brother I never had. I didn't want you to get hurt." tears started to form in both of their eyes as a maniacal laugh echoed through the forest, Mizuki appeared with another demon windmill shuriken strapped on his back, he gave a twisted smile as he said in a mocking voice,

"You remind me of me, your like the brother I never had, _Pfft _what a load of bull, Iruka you really can lie through your teeth." Mizuki then dropped on the ground as he threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the dark skinned Chuunin as he was pelted back by the weapons, pushing Naruto off to the side as he said,

"Naruto run now!" But his shout fell on deaf ears as the blonde spikes covered the now tear stained eyes of the vessel in a shadow as his fists started to tighten. Mizuki smiled as he thought Naruto was going to be stupid and try to attack him thus getting the orange clad ninja-to-be an instant death.

"Hey Naruto, do you know why they call you demon, you want to know why they all hate you, even Iruka." Mizuki said as Naruto's body tensed even further, leading the silver haired ninja to think he was hitting a nerve. Iruka yelled weakly at Mizuki to stop but he pressed on, "it's simple, 12 years ago the Yondaime couldn't defeat Kyuubi so he turned it into a human child by sacrificing his life, and guess what you're the Kyuubi, demon." Mizuki then laughed as Iruka slumped, a look of sorrow crossing his face as Naruto's jaw clenched. Mizuki removed the giant weapon his back and was about to throw it, killing the blonde when said blonde locked eyes with him, his mouth opening as he said,

"I don't care, you hurt Iruka-sensei and for that," As he said this blue chakra with a little red started leaking out, creating a flame around Naruto's body, "You shall pay!" When he said this his eyes shift from ocean blue to a deep forest green with a single small bluish silver triangle on it pointing up, appearing just above the pupil attached to a semi transparent blick line going around the iris. When Mizuki saw the chakra he nearly lost his balance, but when he saw the Naruto's new eyes he fell back giving Naruto a perfect opportunity to test out his new Jutsu. When Mizuki fell Naruto flashed though a string of hand seals as he said "**Katon: Karyuu Endan**(Fire style: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile Technique)." He brought his fore fingers and thumb together and blew as a dragon made of pure fire charged at the started, now scared Chuunin.

"What the hell!" He yelled as he jumped out of the way, just to be met with an elbow to the gut sending him higher and a savage spinning kick to the ground. As Naruto fell he put his index and middle fingers of both hands in a cross seal and said,

"Mizuki, this is pay back for hurting one of my precious people." His forest green eyes locked with the descending Chuunin as the triangles started spinning rapidly scaring him as Naruto yelled, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**(Shadow clone Technique)." creating one thousand clones who all proceeded to attack as Mizuki hit the ground. After the attack finished and a now blooded and bruised Mizuki lay half dead in a small crater, the clones dispelled themselves as Naruto, who's chakra flame had died down as well as his eyes vanishing ran up to Iruka to see if he was ok. When he reached the Chuunin he saw his 'brother' gaping at him.

"Na-na-Naruto how in the…how?" Was all he could say as Naruto rubbed the back of his sheepishly.

"Well I got really mad when he hurt you, and I guess I generated that chakra as a gauge for my anger." Naruto then smiled as he added, "Did you see my new moves, next Genin exams nothing is stopping me." Iruka laughed at this as he said,

"Hey Naruto come over here." Naruto did was he was told as Iruka added, "Now close your eyes I have a present for you." Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes and smiled, he then felt something on his forehead. "Ok Naruto open your eyes." He then and the first thing he noticed was that Iruka was missing his headband, he felt his forehead and found it as he grinned and started jumping for joy.

"Yes, yeah haha." He yelled as he landed in front of a smiling Iruka as he said,

"Congratulations Naruto on passing your exam, and welcome to the world of the Shinobi." Naruto nodded as Kyuubi sent in his praise.

"**Nice work kit, you deserve it after what you did and guess what I have a small surprise for you. It seems your body kept something hidden from me until just now." **Kyuubi said his maw turning into a grin.

'_What is it Kyuubi, something cool maybe?' _Naruto asked as he thought of the possibilities. He was helping Iruka up when Kyuubi chuckled as he said,

"**Yeah kit something awesome, it seems your body has a bloodline limit specifically a Doujutsu." **Naruto nearly dropped his teacher as he repeated in his head.

'_Wow, I have a bloodline limit, awesome we're gonna have to learn more about it soon and ask Oji-san about it.' _Kyuubi nodded as he chuckled at his vessel's happiness.

Else where a certain old man had watched everything through his crystal ball as he smiled, "Well Naruto it looks like you've grown a lot, I can't wait to see how far you will go in the future." He deactivated his crystal ball and turned to the picture of a young blonde man hanging on the wall beside the last previous Kages of the leaf, making him smile as he glanced at a sheet marked 'Team arrangements' "Yes I can not wait at all."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone here's, Chapter 4 of Brother's Bond. I hope you enjoy it cause I did as I wrote it, well most of the time cause near the beginning I had a hard time coming up with a good starting that could tie in with Naruto's exam so if your confused about anything don't worry, I'm the writer and I was slightly confused for a bit so don't hesitate to ask me to clearify anything. Well anyways for those who are apart of the 'Kill/Bash Pinky' club I'm sorry to disappoint you but she's gonna be a good and caring person in my fic the reason, simple I like/hate Sakura so depending what I've read/seen about her be it in the manga, anime, fanfics, or (In this case) a good doujin I'll either be with or against the club. Oh and if your a fan of NaruSaku, or hell even if you aren't check out the doujin, I guarantee that you'll like it so check it out. It's on Devianart, the title is 'The Uneasy Question' By natsumi33. And for those who are curious as to where I'm going to go with the Bloodline limit, I'm going to try and do something that (To my knowledge) hasn't been done yet in this form. Well that's enough for now so R&R, Ja ne. 


	5. Konohamaru and Team Seven

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, cause if I did then I'd speed up and reduce the filler in the anime.

Hello-Noraml Speech_  
Hello-thought_  
**Hello-Kyuubi Speech  
**_**Hello-Kyuubi Thought**_

Sarutobi sat in his desk as Naruto carried Iruka into his office, the Forbidden Scroll of seals strapped onto the orange clad ninja's back. After Naruto eased Iruka into a seat he un-strapped the scroll and put it on the Hokage's desk with a nervous smile as Sandaime look at him with calculating eyes, his pipe resting in his hand. "So Naruto." He started when Naruto sat down, "What do you have to say for yourself." Naruto looked into the old man's eyes with no fear.

"Oji-san I apologize for taking the scroll, but had I not Mizuki might have, and probably would have also gotten away with it as well or tricked another student into doing it." Naruto said in his defence. Iruka looked surprised and Sandaime had a small smile as he remembered a similar look on his predecessor's face twelve years ago.

"Well Naruto." Sarutobi said as he looked into the boy's ocean blue eyes, "Stealing the Forbidden Scroll is a very bad crime as well as using a jutsu, albeit harmless but still a jutsu, against your Kage. The punishment for such crimes is imprisonment or death." He paused here to see Naruto stiffen but keep his fearless look, though it did wane a bit. Iruka jumped out of his seat with a grunt as he tried to defend his student. But before he could start Sandaime had put his hand up to stop him. "However seeing as your actions were for the betterment and safety of the leaf by catching a traitor then I see no reason to give you such punishments." He smiled as Naruto and Iruka relaxed. He took a puff of his pipe as he continued. "Now for your graduation to Gennin, Iruka do you think he deserves it." He looked at Iruka as the Chuunin started talking.

"Yes Hoage-sama, I think Naruto deserves the title. My reasons are that he displayed good traits for a ninja, and also for his ability to over come a weakness. You see I had look up and talk to his two previous teachers outside the academy and they informed me that he could never hope to make a **Bunshin** with his large chakra reserve, especially since the control he would need to do it would be at least Jounin level. So by learning and mastering **Kage Bunshin** he not only passed the prerequisites for the test, but also learned not one but two Jounin level techniques and used them correctly. **Kage Bunshin no Justsu**, and **Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu**." Iruka looked at Naruto to see a grateful smile on his face, and when he looked over to his leader he also saw an identical smile on his face to. Iruka smiled back but then frowned as he remembered something, "Um, Hokage-sama I have a question." Sandaime gestured for him to continued, "Well why is **Katon: Karyuu Endan** in the Forbidden Scroll, it's a forbidden Jutsu, isn't it?" Naruto looked confused at the question as he thought about it and asked his tenet.

'_Hey Kyuubi, do you know what he's talking about?'_ Kyuubi was silent for a moment as he thought about it, then gave a mental shrug.

"**Not quite sure kit, but it seems that Katon: Karyuu Endan isn't a forbidden jutsu and shouldn't be in the scroll." **Kyuubi answered after a bit. Naruto gave it a few thoughts, but was snapped back when he heard Sandaime start to chuckle.

"You are correct Iruka, it seems Naruto in his excitement rushed through the reading and misread the name. The Jutsu is a stronger version then **Katon: Karyuu Endan**. Where **Katon: Karyuu Endan** produces a burst of flame similar to a dragon breathing fire, **Katon: Karyuujin no Jutsu**(Fire style: Fire Dragon God Technique) creates a dragon made entirely out of fire which the user can control. It is one of the forbidden five elemental **Ryuujin**(Dragon God) Jutsus, the reason it's forbidden is because of the amount of chakra that goes into it as well as the fact that the person has to have a high affinity to fire to have any control over the dragon after it's used. If a person was to lose control of it, it can be very dangerous." After Sandaime's explanation both teacher and student's eyes widen as they both realised the power and risks behind the Jutsu. Though after a few seconds Naruto scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to learn to read more slowly." He said with a laugh. _'Hey Kyuubi how come you didn't catch that?' _Naruto asked his tenet as he received an embarrassed chuckle.

"**Heh, well kit remember how I feel what you feel, lets just say I got just as excited as you did. Add to the fact that it was a katon jutsu****and you'll have a very pleased kitsune."** Kyuubi answered truthfully.

Iruka laughed as the Sandaime chuckled at Naruto explanation as said boy gave a half hearted glare. After they were finished Sandaime opened up the scroll and looked through it, after a few minutes he took out a brush and started writing. Naruto and Iruka curious as to what the Hokage was adding to the scroll of Forbidden Seals looked over at his writing and sweat dropped. "Oji-san, you're actually adding my **Oiroke no Jutsu** to the scroll?" Naruto said in a deadpan voice. When he received a nod both Iruka and him sighed though for different reasons. Iruka sighed out of frustration at he memory of that particular Jutsu and joy that it became forbidden. Naruto sighed and voiced his reason, "Well then Oji-san might as well add **Haaremu no Jutsu**(Harem Technique) that I invented after learning **Kage Bunshin** a few hours ago." With that said both men thought about the jutsu as blood started dripping. The Hokage started writing more quickly after he wiped the blood away. Naruto looked over and smiled as he saw that his **Oiroke no Jutsu** was the first ever E rank forbidden Jutsu and his **Haaremu no Jutsu **got A rank. "Cool." He said with a smile. He felt Kyuubi smiled as well since it was the great demon lord who provided him with the research material for the creations of the pervert beating Jutsus. After the Hokage was finish he snapped the scroll shut and looked at Iruka who was loosing more blood then necessary.

"Iruka I think you should head to the hospital before you faint of blood lost, besides I need some privacy to talk to Naruto." Iruka nodded as he bonked then ruffled Naruto's long blonde locks with his cleaner hand before leaving. Naruto took a seat as he waited for Sandaime to start talking with him, he didn't have to wait long. "Well Naruto do you have anything you need to tell me?" He asked as Naruto looked at him with a confused look, but with a reminder from his tenet he nodded.

"Oji-san, I have a Doujutsu and I'm wondering what it is." He said as Sandiame took a puff on his pipe.

"Hm, well Naruto for one thing it's call the Hangan(Seal eye)." He said as Naruto nodded.

"How do I activate it?" Naruto asked.

"Simply channel a small bit of chakra into your eyes and say 'Hangan' it should activate when you have enough." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes as he started channelling small bits of chakra into his eyes, after a minute he snapped his eyes open as he said "Hangan" His eyes changing into a forest green, with a small bluish silver triangle pointing up above his pupil and a small black halo going around the pupil going though the triangle.Sarutobi nodded as Naruto looked around with his new eyes.

"Hey Oji-san nothings happening, everything looks normal, well actually a little sharper but not that different." Naruto looked at Sandaime as he said this who nodded in understanding.

"Well you see Naruto the reason why is that your eyes are specify designed for seals, be it hand seals to written as well as Jutsu seals. One particular seal is the one on your stomach." Naruto looked surprised at this and was about to lift up his shirt when the Sandaime said, "Though nothing will happen when you look at the seal. The reason is that your eyes need to mature a little more." Naruto looked at his Oji-san in understanding as he deactivated his eyes. Sandaime reached into his desk and pulled out a scroll, he handed it to Naruto and said, "Naruto, this scroll will tell you all you need to know about your eyes." Naruto took the scroll and tried to open it but failed, that's when he saw the seal on it.

"Hey Oji-san" Naruto said as he held the scroll up, "What's this seal here." he pointed to the seal as Sandaime chuckled.

"Naruto activate your eyes and see." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, this time only taking thirty seconds to activate it.

"Hangan" Naruto looked at the seal and his eyes widen with surprise, "What…the I can see it glowing…it's red." Naruto stared at the seal the triangle started spinning slowly. "Whoa, this is a blood seal." He said in surprise. He looked at the scroll as he tried to recall his lessons on blood seals. After a few minutes Naruto bit his thumb and rubbed it against the seal. The seal glowed softly before fading away indicating that it broke. "Wow, this is cool. I just looked at it for a bit and all the information just popped in my head. I could even tell it was my blood that was needed."

"Oh, how so?" Sandaime asked to see how much he could figure out before reading the scroll.

"Well for one thing when I looked at the scroll it was glowing red, then when I looked at my hand I noticed that it was also glowing red, but when I looked at you, you were glowing regular blue. So I put two and two together and bingo I figured that my blood was used." Naruto explain with a smile as Sandaime clapped.

"Well done Naruto. Now that this is over I think it's time for you to go, you have to get up early tomorrow to get your picture taken for your ninja licences." Naruto nodded and got up, he was just about to leave when Kyuubi's voice stopped him.

"**Hey kit I just remembered something." **

'_What did you remember Kyuubi?'_ Naruto thought as the Hokage was staring at his back, wondering why he stopped.

"**Well kit since the toad summoning contract is from here he'll probably know the seals, also I recalled what happened to your name after signing the fox contract." **Kyuubi replied as Naruto snapped his figures.

"Oh yeah." He said as he turned around, "Hey Oji-san I just remembered something." Sandaime looked at the boy curiously.

"What is it Naruto?" He asked as Naruto sat back down.

"Well remember when I said I signed the fox contract?" Sarutobi nodded as he remembered that day four years ago. "Well Kyuubi remembered that the seals to the summoning are the same as the toad summoning, so you wouldn't happen to know the seals…do you?" He asked with hope in his voice.

Sarutobi looked a little surprised, but laughed as he said "Yes Naruto I know the seals, it just so happens that being Hokage grants me the privilege of keeping the village summoning scroll."

"Village summoning scroll?" Naruto said as Kyuubi became curious to.

"The scroll was made to record the summoning the village has, it holds the information of the type of animal the summoning is, the seals, the current 'Boss', as well as the holders of the contracts." Sandaime explained. Both Naruto and Kyuubi nodded as the Hokage got up and opened the vault, he put the Forbidden Scroll of seals into it and took out another, slightly smaller scroll. He returned to his desk and opened it up to reveal all of Konoha summons. On it was: Slugs, Toads, Moneys, Dogs, Snakes, Turtle, and Foxes with each section, except for Foxes, having information on it as Sandaime had said. "Ok Naruto the seals are Boar, Dog, Money, Bird, Ram." Naruto nodded as he stepped back and closed his eyes, practising the seals. After a few minutes Naruto stopped and opened his eyes nodding.

'_Ok Kyuubi I've got the seals down, now what do I do?'_

"**Simple kit. Like I said before all you have to do is bite your thumb or get a little of your blood, smear it across your palm, do the handle seals while concentrating a portion of your chakra, then slam your open palm on the floor while saying. 'Ninpo: Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Ninja art: Summoning Technique)' after that you should summon a fox, though the size and power of it depend on the amount of chakra you put into it, like this."** After Kyuubi finished talking Naruto closed his eyes as a chibi diagram of him appeared, it did the hand seals with a meter next to it indicating the amount of chakra used. The meter only went up to about just above Naruto's knee, showing that the chibi was going to use 1/10 of his chakra. After it slam it's palm on the ground a small fox kit appeared. The picture disappeared and went back to the beginning, the chibi doing the hand seals, but this time the meter shot up well over Naruto, showing about ½ his chakra reserve. After he slamed his palm on the ground a big smoke cloud appeared, after it dissipated it showed a 6 tailed fox the twice the size of a horse with chibi Naruto on it's back.

"_Wow that's cool." _Said an awestruck Naruto after the diagram disappeared and he opened his eyes. Sandaime looked curiously at the boy as he waited for Naruto to finish his internal chat. When he finally saw Naruto open his eyes the blonde Genin bit his thumb and swiped it across his palm, he then started the hand seals as he poured a small amount of chakra. After he was done he slam his palm on the ground as he said "**Ninpo: Kuchiyose no Jutsu**(Ninja art: Summoning Technique)." A small could of smoke appeared as a small white ball of fur shot out and coughed. It was revealed to be a small white one tailed fox. The small kit looked around the room curiously and yipped. When it's eyes landed on Naruto it immediately started sniffing the air, after a few seconds it yipped happily and ran up the boy's orange pant leg. It then went onto his shoulders and licked his ear causing Naruto to giggle as the small kit made it self comfortable and snugly on his shoulders. Naruto patted the kit's head which earned him a happy and playful yip. Kyuubi and Sandaime both look at their favourite student/ninja with proud looks.

"Amen, congratulations Naruto on your first successful summon." Sandaime praised as Naruto gave a bashful grin.

"Heh, heh thanks Oji-san." _'And you to Kyuubi'_ He added in his mind when said fox gave him a similar comment. Naruto chuckled as he remembered the first time he signed the contract, which reminded him of the strange occurrence that happened with his name. "Hey, uh Oji-san can I asked you something?"

"Go ahead Naruto." Sandaime answered as he got a bad feeling when he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Um, well four years ago when I first signed the contract my name…it changed." He explained as he sat back down.

"Hm, changed. How so?"

"Well after I signed 'Uzumaki Naruto' the seal acted up and changed it to 'Kazuya Naruto'. Uh do you know why, and if you do…can you tell me about them." Naruto replied, saying the last bit a little softer then the rest. Sandaime stiffened when he heard Arashi's clan name, but quickly recovered.

"Well Naruto…At this moment in time I cannot divulge any information on who your parents are. Well actually your father more specify seeing as I have no idea who your mother is." He said, but quickly added as he saw Naruto's sadden face, "But know this, they never abandoned you. I know for a fact that they both died on the night of the Kyuubi attack. I also know that they would feel very proud of the man you're growing up to be, seeing as they were proud to know that you would be saving this village as it's protector and shining light." After he said that Naruto brightened up immensely giving one of his true sincere smiles.

"Thanks Oji-san, that means a lot." Sandaime nodded as Naruto got up and yawned, the kit on his shoulders snoring softly. "Well I guess I better get going, gonna need to wake up early to get my picture taken. Bye Oji-san." Naruto said as he started to leave the Hokage's office but Sandaime's voice stopped him.

"Naruto came I borrow a few more minutes of your time, there's something I want to check that's been bothering me." At Naruto's nod the Hokage pulled out a square sheet of paper and handed it to Naruto when said blonde reached his desk. At Naruto's confused look he explained the purpose behind the paper, "Naruto this piece of elemental detecting paper was made from a tree that was grown using charka and is used to find one's elemental affinity." Naruto nodded as he looked at the paper curiously.

"How does it work?" He asked as Sandaime chuckled.

"Pump a small portion of your chakra into it and depending on the result you will find your elemental type." Naruto nodded and did just that, slipping a bit of Kyuubi's chakra in the mix. The result came at quite a small shock for the aged Kage as the paper split in half. _'Well it looks like he has the same element as his father.'_ "Well Naruto it looks like your element is wi-" But was cut off as half the paper combusted, while the other half crumbled then became soggy. Sandaime could only gape as he looked at the now rectangular slightly crumbled wet paper. "Gah, what in the name of Kaim…four, he has four." The Hokage rambled as he stared with wide eyes.

"Uh, Oji-san, are you ok?" Asked a Naruto oblivious that he had just made ninja history.

"Na-naruto what did you do?" Sandaime asked in a awestruck voice.

"Oh I put a little of mine and Kyuubi's chakra, why?"

"Oh, well it seems that with both of your chakras you have a total of four out of five elements as your affinity."

"Wow, that's awesome. _Yawn_. Well Oji-san I think I really should go before I'm late for both my picture and my assign team." Naruto said as he got up and left. After Naruto left Sandaime quickly grabbed a folder labelled 'Naruto' and started writing furiously into it as he gave a proud smile. _"It looks like Naruto is Konoha's number one most surprising ninja. To have four elements is an amazing thing in it self. Now to update his profile.'_ After the aged Kage finished he got up and looked out over his village. As he scanned the darkened village his eyes drifted onto the Hokage Mountain. He smiled as he looked at the faces of his sensei and his brother, the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages. His eyes then shifted over to his younger looking self. "Sigh, I really wish I could look that young still." He sighed as his eyes wondered over to the last Kage to run the village and the strongest ninja the village hidden in the leaves had ever seen, the Yondaime Hokage. He stared at the carved stone face as the memory of that faithful day came back. After a few seconds Sarutobi turned around and smiled as he looked back onto Naruto's folder. "Heh, so that's want you meant all those years ago. To think that you would be able to plan this far ahead is nothing short of genius." He said as he looked back at the mountain. "Well I guess you are a father as well as the Hokage. Save the village and give your boy a little boost and a small apology from beyond the grave for the curse you placed on him." Sarutobi then chuckled as he closed and put Naruto's file away. Then took his leave for a good nights rest.

Naruto walked out of the now empty building and made the long trek to his small apartment, though he had a small smile as he looked at his temporary roommate. **"Heh, it looked like the kit like you a lot seeing as he hasn't dismissed himself. Most kits are weary of humans and even with me in you he would've been careful." **Kyuubi said as Naruto smiled.

"Looks like I have a new friend, and my first personal summon." He said in a happy tone. Naruto then thought of something, _'Hey Kyuubi, does he have a name?'_

"**Yes, though what it is I don't know. You'll just have to wait to speak to him in the morning to ask." **Kyuubi answered as he layed down. Naruto nodded as he reached his apartment building. He climbed up the stairs, opened and walked through his door. Naruto then went to his bed and carefully put the sleeping kit on one of his pillows. He grabbed his sleeping clothes and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. After he finished with Kyuubi telling him three times to wash this place and that, he went to his bed and lay down. Immediately going to sleep as his head hit the pillow. The kit woke up and yawned, he looked around and spotted Naruto, he yipped and got up moving closer and snuggling up to him going back to sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up and noticed that something was on his chest. He opened his eyes to see the small white fox sprawled out on his chest, it's right front paw clawing at something in the air as he dreamed. Naruto smiled at that as Kyuubi chuckled saying something about fields and rabbits. Naruto took the small kit and paced it on his pillow next to him where he first put it. The small fox immediately curled up into a ball and snored away. Naruto got up as he shook his head, his smile still present on his face. He went to the bathroom with a change of clothes and got ready, when he finished he went into the kitchen and got out a cup of dried ramen, a tea kettle, and a bowl. He poured some water into the kettle and put it to boil, as he waited the small kit walked over from the bed to where he was and climbed up onto the table by using the pulled out chair. He stared at Naruto as he patiently waited for his summoner to notice him. After a few minutes Naruto took the tea kettle off the stove and put it on the table, where he saw the small white fur fox. "Good morning little fox." The fox replied with a happy yip, which Naruto could understand as a good morning back. Naruto sat down and opened the cup of ramen, he poured the hot water into it and closed the top back, placing the bowl on top of it to seal in the heat. He looked at the fox at his side and said, "Kit, what's your name?" The kit looked at Naruto and yipped a few times, which Naruto translated. "So your name is Shiroi, quite fitting seeing as your fur colour is white. Your 3 ½ months old, and you're the strongest club from your litter." Naruto nodded then looked at his ramen as he added, "I'm chatting with a baby fox that doesn't know human speech and we understand each other…Awesome." Naruto smirked as he took the bowl off the ramen cup and poured the Kami sent food into the bowl. He then broke apart his chopsticks and said "Ittadakimasu" and started chowing down. After one bite Naruto looked beside himself at Shiori and saw the young fox kit staring at his bowl with hungry looking eyes. The blonde boy smiled as he put his bowl down and said, "What some?" Shiroi replied with a happy yelp and started digging in with gusto as Naruto chuckled, getting up to fix another bowl.

After breakfast was finished and the dishes done Naruto got on his orange jacket and new Hitai-Ate, putting it on as he walked to the door. After he finished zipping it up Shiroi climbed up his pant leg in a white blur and sat around Naruto's shoulders, his body wrapped around his neck like a scarf similar as the previous night. After he locked his apartment he quickly took to the roof knowing any civilians out now would most likely call for his head if he was to walk around with a fox on his shoulders. Naruto made his way to the Hokage tower and entered through the front making sure there were few people around. When he confirmed that only three people were on the first level he made a quick, quiet dash to the stairs and went straight to the third floor where the new Genin were getting their pictures taken. After he entered the designated room he looked around and saw that no one was there. "Hm, I'm either early or I'm quite late." He said as he looked at he clock. "And by the looks of it I'm early…Well this will work out for the better seeing as I can surprise everyone now." He chuckled at that thought as a middle aged bald man with round glasses walked into the room. He looked at Naruto and cringed. Naruto turned around and caught sight of the man cringing at him. _"Oh crap, don't tell me he thinks I'm Ky-'_ Naruto thought, but was cut off as the man started speaking to him.

"Kid, please tell me you're not wearing that as a ninja, you'll become a walking target." He watched Naruto, and noticed he was wearing a scarf as well. "And your wearing a fluffy scarf, you seriously have a death wish don't you." Naruto watched the old man with a scowl.

"Actually no this is just the clothes I'm wearing till I meet my new sensei and team mates, after that my wardrobe is gonna change." Naruto explained. "Though I do really like orange." He added quietly as an after thought. The old man shook his head with a sigh as he said.

"Alright kid. Well anyways come on in, since you're here already I'll take out your picture and make up your license for Hokage-sama to look over. By the way my name is Genzou, if you ever need a good photographer just give me a call." Naruto nodded as he followed the name into the next room with a camera with a white backdrop behind it. "Ok kid just stand in front of the backdrop and I'll take your picture." Naruto nodded and did as he was told. Genzou got the camera ready and was about to take the photo when he said. "Alright gaki I don't really care about the orange jumpsuit but pease remove that ridiculous scarf."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as Shiroi lifted his. "Sorry old man, but Shiroi isn't a scarf." Naruto then chuckled as Genzou gaped at him. He then started laughing as he shook his head and got ready to take the picture. Naruto relaxed and shifted his body a little as he gave a causal smile. Shiroi looked into the camera and adjusted his body and put his tail around Naruto's neck. With a quick flash and some muttering sounding like, 'smart Kitsune' Naruto's photo came out. Genzou gave it a once over and smiled.

"Yes, with the fox in here it makes the picture look much more nice, makes you look like a normal kid instead of a ninja." Genzou commented as he handed Naruto the photo and forms for the license. Naruto nodded and said a quick thank you and started heading to Sandaime's office as Shiroi lay his head back down, but stopped at the door.

"Hey old man, where are you from?" Naruto asked as he looked at the door in front of him.

"I was born Konoha and lived here all my life." Genzou replied as he fiddled with the camera. He then added, "And right now I've gotten too old to judge, besides I trust in the Yondaime." After he said that Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Naruto opened the door and left, both Genzou and him sporting identical smiles.

When Naruto reached Sandaime's office he saw the aged Kage in front of him as he opened his double door. "Hey Oji-san, don't you usually come earlier?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Sarutobi. Sandaime looked over at Naruto as he opened his doors. They both entered.

"Well Naruto because of last nights fiasco I got very little sleep." He explained as he sat down in front of his big oak desk.

"Well that would explain the slight bags under your eyes and the fact that you're trying to stifle a yawn. But lets put that aside for a minute, here you go." Naruto excitedly took out the forms and picture and handed it to the Hokage. Sandaime looked them over and smiled.

"Very nice picture Naruto, the baby fox plus your posture and smile gives you a calm and collected look." Sandaime said as he putt he picture down and stamped the forms with his seal. "There, now all you have to do is come back later and everything will be done."

"Thanks Oji-san. Heh I can't wait to see their faces when they see I've past." As Naruto was saying this the door behind him started to slowly open. When it was halfway open a loud yell alerted both the occupants of the room that someone was attacking. Naruto tensed but relaxed when he saw the Hokage not even breaking a sweat and the voice sounded like it belong to a small boy. Naruto's deduction of the voice was correct as a small boy wearing a weird grey cap with a stock of brown hair sticking out though the back, a yellow t-shirt with Konoha's leaf symbol on it. He also wore a pair of ¾ grey pants with blue ninja sandals, and to top off his look he wore an extremely long blue scarf. The small ninja wanna-be charged at Sandaime with a toy kunai.

"This time I'll beat you gramps!" He yelled before tripping over his own scarf. Naruto sweat dropped as Sandaime laughed. The small boy looked up at his grandfather with a glare before looking at Naruto. He immediately jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at the blonde ninja as he said. "Hey why did you trip me!" Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow at the fuming child.

"Well if you take a look at your bed sheet scarf you would notice that your foot is tangled in it." Naruto replied in a slow voice. The boy was about to yell again as a another voice floated into the room.

"Honourable Grandson where are you." Following the voice came in a very lanky man with sunglasses, he wore a navy blue shirt with a pair of matching ninja pants with medical tape wrapped around the bottom leg from his ankle to half way up to the knee. He also sported standard blue ninja sandals, and his Hitai-Ate tied around his head like a bandana. He looked around and finally saw who he was looking for. "Honourable grandson why did you skip your lesson, if you really want to be Hokage I'm the best short-cut." The man said as Naruto snorted.

"There's no short-cut to becoming Hokage." Naruto said as he thought about the small boy. _'Hm, from what I can tell he seems to be someone important and seeing that he called Oji-san 'gramps' means that he's the Sandaime's grandchild.'_

"**It also looks like we wants to be Hokage and judging by the fact that he's such an important person he either wants the fame like most stuck-up brats want. Or he wishes to step out of his grandfather's shadow."** Kyuubi said adding in his own two cents.

'_How do you figure that Kyuubi?'_

"**Simple, when you've lived as long as me you learn to pick up on stuff a lot easier." **He explained as Naruto and the man locked eyes.

"Well, _boy._ I am the best and shortest route to becoming Hokage." He told Naruto, saying boy with a sneer. The Hokage caught it and frowned.

"Ebisu I thought you had a handle on young Konohamaru, this is the third attack this week." The aged Kage said as Ebisu tried to apologize, but Konohamaru choose this time to speak.

"Hey old man next time I'll beat you, and some weird looking guy isn't gonna trip me. Got it." Naruto's eyebrow twitched when Konohamaru said that. He walked up to the small boy and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Ebisu was about to hurt him but the Hokage's warning glace stopped him, though his hidden glare stayed.

"Ok brat as I said before I didn't trip you. Another thing how am I weird if you're the one running into the Hokage's office early in the morning screaming your head off about beating Oji-san, who is the strongest ninja in the village. When your only weapon is a toy kunai." Naruto scold the boy.

"Hey you can't talk to me like that, I'm the Hokage's grandson." Konohamaru said as he smiled cockily thinking he had stopped the orange clad blonde boy. What he got instead was a flick to the head.

"I don't care if you're the Hokage you don't piss me off and get away with it." Naruto said as he gave a quick glance and mischievous smile to Sandaime as the old man remembered an incident involving him lecturing a small 8 year old blonde boy before he was somehow covered with tar and bird feathers in the middle of a restaurant at lunch hour. Wasn't pretty as he had to walk all the way home with the laughter of the small blonde following him all the way. Naruto's smile grew when he saw Sarutobi shudder before he let Konohamaru go.

"Brat here's a little advice, if you want to beat Oji-san then do what I did, exploit his weakness." Naruto smiled when he saw Konohamaru's eyes widen, he looked over at his grandpa and saw the old man rubbing his forehead and blushing.

"It-it's true…wow." was all he could say as Naruto turned around and walked to the door. He stopped in front of it as the room became deadly silent.

"Konohamaru you want to be Hokage right?" Naruto asked in a curious voice.

"Yes, it's my dream." Konohamaru answered in a quiet tone.

"Hm, is that so." Naruto said in a interested tone. He then opened the door and left. When the door shut closed Ebisu let out a sigh as he grumbled under his breath about 'demon brats' He then looked to the Hokage, who he noted looked very amused and bowed.

"Forgive my Intrusion Hokage-sama, I'll just take Konohamaru and continue his lesson." He then looked towards the spot where he last saw Konohamaru to see an empty spot.

"Konohamaru-kun followed Naruto-kun when you weren't looking." Sandaime said in a cheerful tone. Ebisu's eyebrows shot up as he ran out the door. Sandaime sighed as he looked out his window to see the lanky man rushing across the rooftops.

Naruto was waling down the street when he noticed a piece of the fence next to him looked odd. He stood in front of it with his head tilted as the wind shifted giving him a new scent. "Ok Konohamaru you can come out. And I know you're there cause your holding the cloth sideways."

A cloth fell forward as Konohamaru jumped out in front of him. The small boy then pointed at Naruto as he said in a loud voice, "As I expected from my rival!" Naruto stared at the boy with a raised eyebrow as he silently repeated the last part of the boy's yell.

"**Hehe kit, looks like you've gain an admirer." **Kyuubi said in an amusd tone.

'_Oh great.'_ Was Naruto's response as Konohamaru goes right up to Naruto's face, staring at him with large eyes. Naruto stares into the boys eyes. "What do you want Konohamaru?" He asked in an tired tone of voice.

"Boss teach me how to beat gramps and I'll become your follower." Konohamaru answered. Naruto stared at the boy, his left eye twitching slightly.

"No" was the blonde's response before he started walking away. Konohamaru's eyes widen as he ran around Naruto, stopping right in front of him. The small boy got on his knees as he put his hands together.

"Please, oh pretty please Boss." He begged with chibi tears in his eyes. Naruto looked at the boy as his resolved crumbled.

"Gah, I hate how easy it is for someone to get me." He grumbled before picking up the small boy and standing him up. "_Sigh._ I know I'm gonna regret this somehow. Ok Konohamaru I'll teach you the Jutsu that defeated Oji-san seeing as I've got some time to kill, but that's only if you think you're up to it." Konohamaru nodded giving Naruto a determine look. Naruto was slightly impressed with the look and gave a sly foxy smile as said. "Well then Konohamaru prepare to learn **Oiroke no Jutsu**.

Ebisu was looking high and low for him young master. He landed on a roof as his head turned left and right. "Blast it, if that damn demon did anything to you , there will be hell to pay." He then took off missing an orange clad boy and a small boy with an extremely long scarf passing by.

"Ok Konohamaru the first step to learning **Oiroke no Jutsu** is by gathering research material." Naruto said as he got into sensei mode. Konohamaru nodded, but then became confused as they stopped in front of a magazine store.

"Uh boss, why are we here." He asked curiously as Naruto grabbed some swimsuit and model magazines.

"Like I said gathering research material." He then went up to the cash register where a grumpy looking guy was mumbling under his breath as he stared out the window. When Naruto reached him he looked over at him and his eyes widen. He immediately got up and walked around the counter as he grabbed Naruto, picked him up and hugged the living hell out of him.

"Oh god Naruto my prayers have been answered." He said with a smile as he put the blonde chibi down. He then looked at the magazines the boy had, and the other person he was with. "Uh Naruto isn't that Sarutobi Konohamaru?" He whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Yep, he asked me to teach him something to help beat his grandfather." Naruto answered with a smile. The man looked at the magazines again, then at Naruto, then at the ceiling as he recalled a certain event happing to the Hokage caused by Naruto when he stole the forbidden seal of scrolls. As he remembered while trying to hold back a laugh Konohamau came up to them.

"Hey boss who's this jiji?" Konohamaru watched the old man as he tried in vain to stifle a laugh.

"This, Konohamaru, is a retired Jounin who was an expert in seals. He participated in the battle against the Kyuubi and now runs a small magazine store." Naruto said introducing the man in front of him, who had finally stop chuckling.

"Pleasure to meet you Honourable Grandson." He said with a bow. Konohamaru frowned a bit. But let it drop as he looked at the magazines Naruto was holding, and became beet red.

"Wha-why do you have those magazines, boss?" Konohamaru asked in a surprised voice.

"I'm not repeating myself a third time." Naruto sighed as he went up to the counter, where the old man returned to, and added. "Hey Konohamaru head to the training field as I pay for this, we'll start training when I get there." Konohamaru nodded as he left. Naruto put the magazines on the counter where the old man started ringing them up. "So jiji, what's with the hug and joy filled smile?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh, well to tell you the truth, before I saw you I was wishing to Kami that something funny, unbelievable, and Naruto related would happen today cause my week has been boring." He answered as he put the books into a bag. "Anyways by the looks of things your gonna teach young Konohamaru **Oiroke no Jutsu**." Naruto nodded with a smile as the old guy rubbed his forehead. "_Sigh. _As a ex-ninja and citizen of Konoha I should stop you from corrupting the young boy…but as a man with a hell of a funny bone I'll just say it slipped pass me, especially if I oh so happen to obtain photos of the Hokage when his grandson showed him his new jutsu." He smirked when he saw Naruto give his trademark foxy grin and a nod.

"Don't worry jiji, I'll get you some excellent photos." Naruto took the bag and turned to leave but the old man's voice stopped him.

"By the way Naruto. The seal, is it ok?" He pointed towards Naruto's stomach as he asked this.

"Yeah it's alright, nothing to worry about." Naruto answered with a smile. He waved goodbye as he took off just as a certain closet pervert passed by, going into a different direction. _'Damn it, how hard can it be to find a blonde boy wearing orange.'_ Was the though on Eisbu's mind as he jumped from roof top to roof top.

When Naruto arrived at the training field he saw Konohamaru ready to start. He smirked when he saw this as he remembered his days training. "Ok Konohamaru it's time to start." He received a 'Hai' as Konohamaru stood up. "Ok the first lesson is, or rather the first question is. Do you know **Henge**?" Konohamaru nodded. "Good, then this will be easier. Ok now the way to do this jutsu is…" He started as he explained everything he could, taking out the magazines as visual aid. When he finished his lesson Konohamaru was flushed but still determined to continue. "Well, now that part is over, it's time to start learning."

"Hai boss, I'm ready" Konohamaru had started growing on Naruto so he didn't mind as much about being called 'boss'.

"Ok, now lets see. Take everything you learn and use it, I'll try and correct everything I can." After Konohamaru nodded said boy started Henging. A few hours and fifty-three tries later the young Sarutobi was getting the hang of it, which made Naurto very proud. Just as Konohamaru was about to try again Eisbu stepped out of the bushes.

"Ah-ha, I've finally found you young master. And it seems you're with that filth." The closet pervert said as Naruto and Konohamaru yelled at him. Eisbu was taken back until he noticed the young boy's condition. "Honourable grandson what has this filth done to you, you look horrible." Konohamaru glared.

"I was training with Narutonii-chan, who taught me an awesome move that could beat Oji-san." The small boy answered as Eisbu looked appalled.

"How could you learn something from the dobe of the academy that isn't worthless. Trust me when I say I'm your best short-cut to becoming Hokage, not this dead-last." Eisbu sneered as Naruto glared at him.

"Hey Konohamaru, show him what this dead-last taught you." Naruto said with an edge of anger in his voice. Konohamaru nodded as he put his hand into a seal.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu**" He said as he turned into a beautiful brown haired women with whiffs of smoke barely covering her breasts and private areas. Eisbu had started to stare, but quickly shook his head.

"How dare you teach the young master such a disgraceful and useless jutsu, and how dare you order him to use it on me when it'll have no affect on me." Eisbu said in a superior-like tone. Naruto's eyebrow twitch when he heard Eisbu insult his invented jutsu.

"Grrrr. I don't care much if you insult me, but never ever insult my hard work and self made jutsus." He said not bothering to hide the anger boiling inside of him.

"Heh, so what if I insult those garbage techniques." Eisbu said still using his superior-like tone.

"Ok, you asked for it." Naruto yelled as Konohamaru jumped away, afraid to get into his boss's way. Naruto made a cross shape seal as nine more of him appeared. Eisbu smirked.

"Well now, do you think you can beat me. Don't think just because you beat that loser Mazuki, who is a weak Chuunin, that you can beat anyone." Eisbu got into a loose stance as he thought. _'This is gonna be easy, no way the dobe can even touch me. Hell, so what if he learned __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **__all that was, was just a fluke seeing as he has such a large capacity.'_ Naruto grinned as he put his hand into another hand seal.

"**Haaremu no Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled with a smile as all ten of him turned into his **Oiroke no Jutsu**. They then swarmed the stupefied special Jounin saying various suggestive things as they rubbed up against him. After a few seconds of this Eisbu couldn't take it anymore and shot off with a massive nose bleed. The Henged Naruto's disappeared as the real one changed back. Naruto watched as the pervert landed behind the bushes, he was twitching with a perverted grin on his face and a trickle of blood coming out of his nose. Konohamaru came running out.

"Boss that was so awesome, could you teach me that?" The small boy said in an excited voice. Naruto smiled at his pupil as he shook his head.

"Sorry Konohamaru but that jutsu requires the use of a Kinjutsu, and no you'll have to wait to get older to do it." Naruto replied to the boy. "Anyways Konohamaru I've taught you everything I can, so good luck with defeating Oji-san." Naruto then patted the boy's head, who looked disappointed. Naruto saw this and tried to think of something to cheer him up. "Aw, don't be sad Konohamaru. How about this, I'll play with you whenever I'm free ok." Konohamaru instantly cheered up when he heard this.

"Ok Narutonii-san. Ano by the way, where can I get a scarf like that, it looks cool." He said pointing to the forgotten sleeping kit on the blonde's shoulders. Naruto looked at the 'scarf' around his neck and laughed.

"Sorry Konohamaru but this scarf can only be found in the wild." The small boy didn't get it until the small kit raised it's head and yawn, then put it back down hiding his head from view. "Heh, can't believe he hasn't woken up through all this, guess the kit needs his sleep."

"Oh cool Nii-san, that's an awesome pet you have there." Naruto smiled at the happy expression on the small boy's face.

"Konohamaru this isn't a pet, this is my friend. I found him in the forest injured and decided treat him." Naruto said, coming up with an explanation to avoid talking about the fox contract.

"Wow Nii-san you're really nice…You kind of remind me of grandpa." Konohamaru looked into Naruto's eyes as if he was looking for something. After a minute and Naruto feeling uncomfortable the small boy said, "Nii-san, you know Oji-san said that by looking into someone's eyes you can see a lot about the person. And from what I can see you'd make an awesome Hokage, you're kind, gentle, and help those who need it. Also Oji-san always said that you would protect your precious people, I don't really understand what that means but I'm going to find out cause Oji-san says it's a good trait for a Hokage." Naruto's features softened as the boy talked.

'_Hm, so that's why he rushed after me when he heard who I was. Now for what he's talking about. Me, as Hokage…Yeah right almost everyone in this village hates me. I think they'd burn the village down before allowing me to wear that hat.'_ Naruto thought as he gave a mental sigh. Kyuubi listened to his vessels thoughts and decided to add his two cents.

"**Naruto, what the boy said about you is true. Besides you've forgotten that you have a lot of people who trust and like you. And don't forget some of the Chuunin and most, if not all, of the Jounin from that day twelve years ago hold no grudge or fear for you. So in my opinion you'd make a great Kage."** Naruto smiled at his tenets words.

'_Thanks Kyuubi, but I'll have to think about that. I mean me, Hokage…'_ He trailed off on that thought as he realised the time. "Ok Konohamaru I've got to go and see who's team I'm on. Bye."

"Bye Nii-san, and remember you promise to play ninja with me!" Konohamaru yelled as Naruto jumped up onto a rooftop and speed off towards the academy. The small boy then turned to his teacher, who was still passed out. "Hm, there are no short cuts to becoming Hokage. So I've got to work hard to become the leader of the leaf, and if Nii-san decides to join in then I'll have to train extra hard." With that said the boy's resolve hardened and he began doing some basic exercises.

Naruto sped to the academy halls and screeched in front of his room. He opened the door and walked in with a few minutes to spare. When he entered everyone looked at him curiously. "Hey idiot only graduates can come here." A boy in a jacket and hood with a dog sitting beside him yelled out. Naruto looked at the boy and sighed.

"Kiba, are you blind or is that fowl dog smell you call your breath affecting your sight now. Cause in case you, or any of you, didn't notice I have a shiny Hitai-Ate tied around my forehead." Naruto said in a bored tone as everyone's eyes widen.

"But how did you get it?" A lazy sounding voice said as the pineapple haired Shikamaru raised his head from his desk.

"I preformed a mission which allowed me to get an automatic pass." Naruto answered as he sat down, he felt two pairs of eyes looking at him warm affection. But when he turned around he caught Hinata looking away with a light blush on her cheeks, while the other pair had eluded him. But Naruto could guess who they belonged to. He smiled as he put his head down waiting for the enviable questions that would come soon.

"So what kind of mission was it, how did you actually pass, and if you know what rank." Yep right on the dot and asked by the closet genius himself.

"Capturing a traitor, by mastering a different Bunshin and no I'd prefer not to show it, and I don't know." He answered as Sasuke, who was sitting a few seats down turned to him.

"So you're the person who helped capture Mizuki." He said with a smirk.

"Huh, how did you know." Naruto asked as he was amazed by Sasuke's information and thought that he had some information line in Konoha to get the latest news, because he was the last Uchiha and the Uchiha clan served as the police force of Konoha, in case something involving his brother happened.

"I was walking when I heard two Chuunin talking about it." He said as Naruto discarded the 'information line' idea. Everyone was now staring at the last Uchiha loyal to Konoha waiting for him to continue in which he did. "Well the dobe here was not only able to steal a valuable scroll by knocking out the Hokage harmlessly, but also mastered a Jounin technique and defeated a traitor Chuunin." Sasuke exclaimed as everyone was both impressed at Sasuke for his knowledge and wondering what self respecting Chuunin would get eavesdropped on so easily. They then processed what Sasuke had said and snapped their heads towards the orange clad ninja who looked up at them with a lazy smile.

"You mastered a Jounin level technique in one day!" Everyone shouted causing the building to shake slightly. Naruto's smiled widen as he shrugged his shoulders. Everyone then turned to Sasuke. "And you don't seem to care or feel angry that Naruto has gotten better then you?" A flabbergasted Kiba asked as all the girls glared at him.

"Naruto is so not better then Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura both shouted as they bopped the canine-like shinobi on the head.

Sasuke smirked as he said. "Of course Naruto isn't better then me, though I do not have any illusions of being better then him. I'd say that we're roughly equal. And for me caring or being angry, well ever since Naruto mastered **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** faster then I did and also preformed it more times then me and still have enough energy to jump around for joy I've learned to not be so jealous, and actually strive to catch up and pass him. Though that doesn't stop me from being a little irritated." He said the last part a little quieter as he rested his head on his open palm with a look of boredom on his face. Everyone was again surprised by this and openly gawked at the two, one because the so-called arrogant Uchiha admitted that he wasn't the strongest and actually praised the blonde ninja. And Naruto who was known to boost and brag just sit there quietly with a wide smirk.

"Wow." Was the common phrase said throughout the group. After a few minutes of chatting among themselves they sat back down to review their thoughts about the orange clad ninja. Naruto looked around the classroom as people kept glancing at him and Sasuke, then whispering with astonished faces. Naruto looked at the clock and saw that Iruka was late.

"Hm, wonder where he is?" Naruto asked out loud as he felt nature call. "Damn it, if I leave and come back and he's already here he might think I was really late. But then again people can tell him I was here and wasn't late if he asks." Naruto nodded at his idea and got up, leaving the calssroom as a certain ninja and his dog got a wicked gleam in his eyes and a thumb tack in his hands. When Naruto returned he walked to his seat as he noticed that Kiba seemed to be looking at him intently. _'Wonder what's up with dog boy.'_ He thought as he sat down, just to jump up with a yelp and land on the desk right in front of Sasuke, who he just so happened to be sitting next to. He rubbed his behind with a pained look as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Uh Naruto, you ok?" He asked as the blonde glared in front of himself when he spotted the thumb tack.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered in a low voice as he continued to glare as he thought of the people who would do this. As he squatted there in front of Sasuke with a glare all of the Uchiha's fan girls glared at Naruto. They were all thinking that he was challenging their love believing that he was actually better then the last Uchiha and the praised that Sasuke had said had gone to his head. They were about to yell at him when the combine might of their glare and the boy in behind Naruto stretched and push him forward, and because of the blonde's sitting position he was easily pushed forward. Fortunately he was able to stop his descent thanks to the desk that he grabbed in front of him behind Sasuke. Unfortunately because of his short limbs he couldn't stop his lips from crashing against Sasuke's. There was a deafening silence as all the girls, minus Hinata, stood up in a zombie-like state and walked over to Naruto who had pushed himself along with Sasuke off each other and were making gagging sounds. When Naruto saw the girls heading towards him he jumped up and backed up to the wall, he then started sweating as he felt ice cold stares.

"You…took…Sasuke's…first kiss." They all said in a dead tone as they cracked their knuckles. Sakura was right in front of the mob as Sasuke to jumped up with a yelp and stood beside Naruto with a slightly scared look and sweat pouring down his face.

"What-what in the hell happened to you?" Said Naruto in a scared tone as he looked at Sasuke's terrified look.

"I think I felt myself die two times over." He answered, he looked over to Naruto who sported a confused and terrified look. "After you jumped away I felt two of the most coldest glares pointed directly at me, then I saw myself killed in an unsightly manner…twice." He elaborated with a slightly shaky voice. Naruto nodded and prayed to Kami that whatever was going to happen was stopped. Thankfully Naruto's prayer was answered by Iruka walking into the room.

"Hey all of you girls, what do you think your doing to Naruto and Sasuke!" He yelled out with authority in his voice. When no one answered and everything was quiet save one Inuzuka's stifled giggling he continued. "Ok then, everyone SIT DOWN!" He screamed as everyone returned to their seats. "That's better, now I'll start announcing the teams and your assigned Jounin instructor." He then took out a clip board and started. Naruto mostly tuned him out waiting for his name to be called.

'_I wish I get to be on the same team as Saukra.'_ He thought to himself as Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Well now, if you were on the same team as your crush wouldn't you lose focus more quickly?" **The great Kitsune asked in an amused tone.

'_Of course not, I would try my best to impress her as well as show her that I can be cool to. And when she sees my new clothes she'll flip out.'_ He said back to his tenet as Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Well whatever you say, we'll just have to see."** Kyuubi said as Naruto's attention returned to Iruka.

"OK, team seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" The tanned teacher said as Naruto did a quick jump for joy, Sakura getting depressed then jumping for joy, and Sasuke just sighing with a small smile. Most of the girls in the class just looked down that they had missed their chance to team up with the last Uchiha.

"Ah man. Forehead girl got to be on Sasuke-kun's team, no fair." Ino said as he slumped down as her eyes scanning the new members of team seven.

"Team eight shall consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. Your Sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai." Iruka continued as the boys of the team smiled and nodded, with the white eyed girl looking slightly down as she looked at the boy of her affections. "Team nine is still together so I'll skip to team ten. Team ten shall consist of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma" He finishes as he looks up to see Chouji grin at being with his best friend, Shikamaru doing the same as Ino banged her head on the desk. Iruka looked at each student with pride, his eyes lingering on Naruto for a second longer as he put his clipboard away and said. "Alright new Genins, now that you've graduated you'll star facing the true trails of a shinobi of the leaf. I hope my teachings and lessons will help you on the field. Now class, since this will be the last time we'll be together I think it's appropriate to say that I'm proud and happy to see the snot-nose little brats that first came here four years ago became such fine young ninja they are before me today." Iruka started getting teary, but quickly wiped it away as he finished, "Now then, your Jounin instructors will be arriving shortly so please be patient." After he said that the door open and two people came in. One was a large man resembling an ape with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Team ten, I'm your Jounin instructor Sarutobi Asuma. Please come with me." When he finished speaking Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji got up and left. The second of the pair, a beautiful women with long black hair and crimson coloured eyes stepped forward.

"Team eight, I'm your Jounin instructor Yuuhi Kurenai. Please follow me." She said as Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, who gave a quick glance towards Naruto, left. As the time went on more and more people started leaving as their Jounin instructors picked them up until only Team seven was left.

"Ok, it's been two and a half hours were in the hell is our teacher." Naruto said in an irritated voice as he look towards the clock. Sasuke stayed quiet though agreed with the blonde. Sakura just shook her head.

"Maybe he was on a mission and needs time to get here." _"Cha, it better be that or he's really gonna get it." _Her inner self yelled as Sakura mentally nodded.

Naruto looked around and noticed that another fifteen minutes had passed. "Ok, that's it I'm pulling a prank on this guy." He said as he jumped up and grabbed a chalky eraser, he then open the door slightly and wedged it in before sitting down.

Sakura scoffed at him as she said. "Naruto, our sensei's a Jounin, no way he'd fall for that."_ "Cha, I love pranks like this. I hope he falls for it."_

"Shush, he's coming." Naruto said as he looked towards the door. Sakura looked at him confused, she was about to asked how he knew when she saw a part of his eye shift from green to his natural blue colour.

'_What the, what was that just now.' _ Sakura thought as he stared at the blonde. _"Cha, must have been your imagination, or the light playing with your eyes." _Her inner self replied. They watched and waited to see if the simplistic and idiotic prank would work. The door opened as a masked head looked inside, the eraser hitting the top of his head. All three Genin looked at the man wide eyed as they tried to stifle their laughter. When he turned to them they saw that his Hitai-Ate was covering his left eye. The Jounin looked at the three of them with his one exposed eye.

"Well, my impression of you three is…I don't like you." The man said in a lazy voice. He then removed the eraser and dropped on the desk as he added in the same lazy tone. "Meet me on the roof." With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The three Genin looked at each other before they started towards the roof, their minds on different thoughts.

'_I will get stronger, strong enough to kill him…Itachi.'_

'_Finally I can show Sasuke what I can do.' "Cha, better believe he's gonna fall for us. Love prevails."_

'_Hm, I hope I can show Sakura I'm someone she can like…Also I've got to learn how to do that disappear in a cloud thing, it looks really cool."_

* * *

A/N: Well hello everyone, I know I said that the up-dates would be coming faster but it seems I've had a need to watch out all four seasons of Digimon. Which in turn has caused my brain to form at least a few dozen digi-fics. Well so far only two have made my list of pretty cool so I've posted the summries,(Or something of a summory) on my profile page. At the moment I've gotten most of the first chapter of Viral Tamer done, half of the chapter for The Fox boy and... done. And have already planned out the bell test as well as parts of the mission to wave so I'm ok with the stories. Which reminds me I'm putting up another poll at the end of this A/N. Now as I mentioned before I'm putting up a new fic for digimon which I really want to write so if your a fan of Digimon check it out. On a side note I've noticed that this has been my longest chapter, even though I only covered a small bit of my story, which to me is quite amazing. Anyways thanks for reading so R&R and check out my profile for my ideas for future fics and drop me, either in a review or PM, about what you think about them. Latez

Poll: Will Zabuza live or die

Yes or No

This poll will help me decide if I should allow Zabuza to live or die. It won't really change the story much but it will help me in the long run. Though if not enough people vote I'll just let the flip of a coin decide the demon of the bloody mist fate. Bye.


	6. Tests of Bells and Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, because if I did I'd probably pick on Konan for her ability and Pein for his name. (There are way to many jokes I could use for them)

Hello-Normal Speech_  
Hello-thought_  
**Hello-Kyuubi Speech  
**_**Hello-Kyuubi Thought**_

* * *

After Team, seven made it to the roof of the academy they found their sensei waiting for them. He was leaning against the guardrail as he motioned for them to take a seat in front of him, which they promptly did. After they were settled, he looked at the three Genin as he mused on his thoughts of them. _'Well, from what I had to read from last week this new team is gonna be easy to fail. Though I'd prefer they'd not seeing as I wanted to help Sasuke attain and train with his Sharingan and show Naruto something useful, if what Iruka said was true about the boy's life at the academy. Sigh, if it wasn't for those two old coots for counsellors pushing me to train them I'd of said to wait a while and teach them some more. Man, when this team fails it's gonna be a long week…Actually now that I think about it, why did Homura and Koharu push so hard for me to get Naruto, well more Koharu then Homura but still pretty weird.' _Kakashi's thoughts paused for a bit, as he looked at Naruto, who like the other two were starting to get nervous as, they waited for him to speak. _'Maybe I should cut down on reading Icha-icha during meeting to catch important details like that quicker…oh well, s'not good to dwell on the past.' _"Ok team seven how about we introduce ourselves. Start out with your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams of the future." He said finally breaking the silence and nervousness of the newly promoted Genin, his eyes closing as they turned into U-shapes indicating a smile hidden under his mask. He then reopened them as he scanned his students to see who was willing to go first, his eyes stopped at Haruno Sakura as she raised her hand, "You know this isn't the academy, so you don't have to put up your hand." Sakura immediately put her hand back down as she blushed from embarrassment. 

"Ano, Um Kakashi-sensei, why don't you go first so we know what to say and get to know you better?" The pink haired girl asked as Kakashi's eye closed and turned into a U again.

"Very well. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are not important, my hobbies are none of your concern, and my dream for the future isn't really your business." He answered in a light tone with a smile as the three of them sweat dropped at him.

'_So all we found out was his name.'_ Were their simultaneous thoughts as Kakashi pointed to Sakura?

"Ok, your turn." He said as Sakura nodded.

"Ok, well my name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are…" As she trailed off her two emerald eyes shifted over to Sasuke's form for a second before she continued, "My dislikes are Ino-pig's attitude and her constant annoying habits, like disappearing for a bit when she's next to me for one. Anyways my hobbies include…" She trailed off again as she repeated her pervious action, "And my dreams for the future are…" This time she gave a small giggle and blush before looking over at Sasuke, much to three male's surprise.

"Ne, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said as he waved a hand in front of the girl.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked, stopping her giggling.

"Didn't you have more hobbies then that, and I thought I once heard you say something about your dream involving medical stuff." He told her as a look of realization donned on the girl.

"Oh yeah, _heh_. I forgot about that, Iruka-sensei once said that I had near perfect chakra control and when I told my mother, she was trilled and said I should pursue something in the medic-nin line of work. I think ever since then I've been trying to keep my control up and aim for something in the medical field. I guess you can say that's my hobby and dream as well." Sakura said as she gave a small smile to Naruto in gratitude who returned with one of his foxy grins.

'_Hm, at first Sakura looked like a hopeless rabid fan girl after Sasuke's heart. However, it seems Naruto helped disprove that notion, interesting.' _ Kakashi thought as he looked over at the last loyal Uchiha, "Ok your turn." He said pointing to said boy.

Sasuke crossed his hands in front of his face before he started, causing Naruto to roll his eyes and Sakura to squeal in delight. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke; I don't like many things and dislike a lot. My hobbies include training," At this he quickly glanced over at Naruto, though only Kakashi noticed, "And striving to become stronger. I don't really have a dream but an ambition, I wish to revive my clan and kill…a certain man." He said causing Sakura to squeal again with an added 'so cool' in between.

'_So, he's bent out on revenge against Itachi. But something seemed off, especially after he mentioned training and looked at Naruto. Though I could be reading too much into it but he seemed more…brighter then usual, not by a lot but still noticeable to the trained eye.' _Kakashi thought as he evaluated Sasuke. "Ok, your last." He said pointing to Naruto.

"Ok, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are Ramen, Hokage Oji-san, Teuchi Oji-san and Ayame-chan, and training. Which reminds me of the time Teme here was helping me with a Jutsu, _heh_ I recall burning his pants resulted in causing him to run around screaming before he had to jump into the lake." Naruto paused here to give a small chuckle as Sakura and Sasuke both glared at him.

"That wasn't funny Dobe; you ruin a good pair of pants and made me catch a fever." Sasuke said in a slightly irked tone.

"Well who told you to keep insulting me while as I was trying the Jutsu." Naruto retorted.

"Well, you were molding the chakra incorrectly as well as wasting quite a lot."

"Well sorry, but then you should have realized that making me mad and standing right in the line of my sight was a bad thing. Especially when it comes to learning something interesting and dangerous. Though, you stomping out of the lake with a small frog on your head was priceless." Naruto started laughing again as Kakashi shook his head a long with a fuming Sakura, though said girl had a tiny smile on her face at the mental picture.

'_Sigh, well looks like Naruto and Sasuke aren't…on second thought, never mind'_ He mused before catching a ghost of a smile on the Uchiha's face. "Ok Naruto, continue." he prompted with a wave of his hand.

"Well anyways as I was saying, my likes also include finding and learning about new Jutsu. My dislikes are the three minutes you have to wait for ramen, people who judge and treat others solely on something beyond their control and people who pick on others for being different." At the last two both of his team-mates and of sensei smiled both in understanding and from experience, "My hobbies are learning new Jutsu and mastering them, wondering the forest as I train and gardening. Just like Sasuke I have a small goal, to find the dog masked ANBU who saved my life as a child and give him my thanks and gratitude-"

"**Actually kit, I think you just fulfilled that goal if my nose isn't playing tricks on me."** Kyuubi interrupted as Naruto, slightly confused took a small sniff in the air as he realised that his sensei was the one.

"Uh, is there anything wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked as she as well as the other two waited for the blonde boy to continue.

"Huh, oh no it's just I think my small goal might have been fulfilled. Right Kakashi-sensei?" He replied as Kakashi nodded with his hidden smile. "And now to conclude my long, constant interrupted introduction my dream for the future is…my dream is…" As Naruto said this he realised something, he didn't have a dream. Naruto was always someone who never looked too far ahead in his life, a side affect of never looking back. The blonde container always thought about what his day would bring but not what tomorrow would. As Naruto thought about this, he had gained a startlingly serious expression, which had made his teacher and fellow Genin look at him in concern. As Naruto pondered about having a dream his eyes drifted off to the side, right in the direction of Hokage Mountain. His eyes scanned each face before falling and lingering on the late Yondaime Hokage, a face that for reasons beyond Naruto's understanding always brought him comfort and hope. In his darker days as a young boy before meeting Kyuubi, Naruto always use to look and stare at the mountain face to get him through and make him feel safe. His ocean blue eyes then returned to the younger looking face of the third as the words of Konohamaru played through his head.

As the three waited for Naruto to continue Kakashi finally got a little fed up and said, "Naruto, are you o-." However, he was cut off as Naruto turned his head back and gave him a look that scared him. A look he had only seen when he was younger and was training under the Yondaime. "S-sensei…" Kakashi whispered as he watched Naruto's mouth move.

"My dream, my dream is to become the Hokage of this village and protect it from any dangers or treats that befall it." Everyone was surprised by this answer for various reasons. Sasuke was surprised because of the fact that Naruto sounded so sure, so powerful in his dream that he couldn't help but feel a little jealous and proud to know him. Sakura's reason was simply because the boy beside her was always laid back and happy and never showed a side of him as serious as this, which had caused her to gain a slight blush on her face. Kakashi just stared shocked at the boy as a ghostly image appeared on top of him as he heard the exact same words from the mouth of his sensei, Namikaze Minato.

'_Impossible, why do I…see so much of Sensei in him. Is it that there's more of a connection between them other then Kyuubi. Have I missed something, could he really be…or is it because the soul used in the seal that's affecting him like so many of us thought. _Sigh_ in any case the only way to prove he's related to sensei is by the Hangan and seeing as he hasn't bragged about it or I haven't gotten any information on it then the soul theory is still the only plausible reason.'_ Kakashi thought as he gave Naruto a smile and nod, causing the boy smile back."Ok now that introductions are done it's time for me to tell you about your Genin test, so-" He started but was interrupted by Sakura.

"But sensei we already had the Genin test, didn't we?" She asked as the boys beside her nodded with confused looks.

"No, you took the test that qualifies you to take your real Genin test; the truth is that out of the 27 graduates only 9 of you will become Genin. Now before you ask anymore questions, the test will consist of survival training with a 66 chance of failing, which means at least one of you will be returning to the academy." After he said this, he got outrageous shouts before he quieted them down. "Come to training ground 9 at 7 O'clock. Also, don't worry the test will only be super hard, so don't eat breakfast in case you throw up. Bye." He smiled as he **Shunshin **away in a puff of smoke leaving the three there with their mouths open.

Sasuke was the first to recover before he got up and started to walk away. Sakura snapped out of it when she saw her crush start to leave, she shot up and asked, "Sasuke-kun, want to walk together?"

"No." Was his simple answer, which deflated the pink haired girl. Sakura sighed as she turned around to see her other team-mate getting up and stretching.

"Man, I hope I pass this test." He stated before he started walking in the same direction as Sasuke. He passed Sakura and said a quick goodbye before reaching the edge of the roof, but before he could jump down, he felt something tug at his jacket sleeve, "Huh." Was his intelligent response as he looked back to see the girl he had a small crush on holding onto him slightly flushed.

"Uh, Naruto…Would you like to, um walk with me?" Sakura looked at the surprised look on Naruto's face and couldn't help but notice the happy gleam and slight blush the boy got when she looked into his eyes, "You know, so we can get to know each other better." she quickly added as the gleam dimmed a bit _'Huh, does Naruto…like me. But he's never made an indication about having a crush on me or am I just reading into things too much. _Sigh_ anyways I do have to admit he is quite cute, if he lost the orange jump suit I think he'd look really handsome…Though not as much as Sasuke.' _Sakura thought as she smiled when Naruto nodded mutely.

Naruto nodded as he jumped down followed by Sakura. _'Wow, I thought she'd ignored me after Sasuke turned her down. _Heh_ I guess I do have a small chance at winning her heart.'_ The blonde boy thought as they started walking together.

After a minute or two Sakura spoke up, "Um, hey Naruto?"

"Yeah." He replied with a small turn of his head.

"Um, oh where do you live?" Naruto gave her a quick look in the corner of his eye, which she noticed. He then pointed towards a large pale pink building with two extra floors running outside on top of it with red roof tiles.

"I've lived there for as long as I could remember, for some reason the color of the building always…calmed me down, which is why I probably like it so much." Naruto said as the girl blushed slightly from the statement unintentionally referring to both her hair and favourite colour. Which also happen to be the colour of almost all her clothing. "So, Sakura-Chan from what I heard your mother is a ninja, right?" Naruto asked her as he tried to recall any ninja that he had meet with pink hair. _'Wait, I remembering seeing her at…oh at the academy after the Genin test.'_

"Yep, my mother is a Jounin." Sakura said proudly with a smile.

"Ok, what about your father?" After Naruto said this, the pink haired girl suddenly got a sad look on her face. Naruto noticed the look, which sent a ping to his heart. _'What was that?' _ He wondered as a soft growl could be heard.

"**You feel her sorrow slightly." **Kyuubi answered, **"Usually you feel minute amount of emotion from everyone because of your…state. But if it's from someone you care about and somehow involves you then the feeling is strengthened, do you understand?" **

Naruto gave a mental nodded as he waited for his crush to answer.

"My…father was severely crippled during the Kyuubi attack." This cause Naruto's heart to quicken as his eyes widen, "It was fortunate that he is alive but because of his injuries my mother, who had the rank of Chuunin, was force to work harder and move up to Jounin to make up for the lost. Because of this I rarely get to see her, and when I do, she's usually tired. Father keeps me company and teaches me some things but other then that he doesn't really move around to much." Sakura explained as Naruto's good mood about walking with her turned into grief and sorrow as he came to a realisation.

'_I knew it could never be true. _Sigh_ my little fantasy of winning her heart is now unreachable.'_ Naruto wanted to head home feeling that just by walking next to her he was committing a dreadful sin.

"**Kit…"** Kyuubi said as the sorrow of his container reflected his own; **"I am so sor-"** he started to say but was cut off by a feeling of forgiveness. **"…Thank you; Konohamaru's word rang truth Naruto. You're a kind and gentle person."** He gave a mental smile, **"You will truly make an excellent Hokage kit. Probably, no _the_ best Hokage that this village has ever seen."** Kyuubi said before he retreated into the depth of Naruto's mind, his smile growing bigger from the small bit of gratefulness and joy that he felt.

Sakura noticed Naruto's expression and was about to asked if he was ok but she bumped into someone, successfully knocked both her and the person over. The girl grown as she rolled to her side as Naruto, who had snapped out of his daze, quickly helped her and the person up. Sakura quickly dusted herself off as she started to apologize. "I'm so sorry about that, I should have watched where I was…Hinata!" Sakura said as she realized who she knocked over, "Ah, really sorry there Hinata." She added with a small smile, which was mimicked by the white eyed girl.

"I-its ok Sakura-san, it was an accident." The timed girl said as she looked over at Naruto next to her, a small blush appearing on her cheeks, "H-hello N-Naruto-kun."

"Heh, hi Hinata." He replied as he gave her his foxy smile, which caused the poor girl to blush more brightly, "So, did your sensei dismiss you guys already?" He asked.

Hinata nodded in response and said, "Kurenai-sensei…uh, said that we have…a…test to p-prove we are r-ready to become Genins. We were dismissed…a long while…ago" Because of her shyness and the closeness of Naruto the girl's manner of speech caused her to take small pauses as she would glanced down at her tapping fingers. _'Hm, why is Naruto-kun with Sakura. Oh I hope they're not…_Sigh_ but even so I-I have to be supportive if that's the case.' _She thought as a pair of fingers snaked their way under her chin and lifted her head up. Because she was thinking, she hadn't realised it until she was eye to eye with a pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Naruto was watching as Hinata tapped her fingers and kept looking down; finally, he decided to do something as he stood in front of her with a curious Sakura watching him and lifted her head up to his. "You know Hinata; you should keep your head up. Even though you're quiet, shy, dark and a little…strange." He said causing the blue haired girl's eyes to sadden, "You still have lovely eyes and a very cute face, show it off more often I bet you'd get a fan club." He added with a smile as Hinata's whole face became cherry red as all thoughts and motor functions ceased working and the girl promptly fainted, "Oi, Hinata!" Naruto said in a panic as he caught her and started fanning her.

Sakura came over with a small scowl as she said in a heated voice, "Naruto you're making it worse." She then took the girl and moved her to a near by bench before she started fanning her herself.

Naruto came by a little confused, "Uh, Sakura-Chan is everything ok. Is there anything I can do?"

"You can bring me some water." She said her voice cooling off as Naruto ran off to get it. Sakura watched the girl as she slowly started to regain consciousness.

"Wha, where am I?" She asked a little groggily as she sat up, then the last few minutes caught up with her as her face reddened again. The blue haired girl looked around as she looked for Naruto.

"_Sigh_; don't worry Hinata I sent him to get some water so you'll stay conscious." Sakura said with a smirk, "Anyways you better get going, I doubt you'll be able to say two words to him right?" Hinata nodded and mouthed a thank you before she took off. As Sakura watched the girl, she gave a long sigh. _'Man, what I wouldn't give for Sasuke to say something like that to me. I am so jealous, wow though, who knew the dead-last of our class had such a way with words…hm I wonder what would happen if he said something like that to me. Bah probably wouldn't be the same as Sasuke.' "Yeah, then again Naruto has been surprising us. Cha"_ Her inner self said as Sakura pondered on the thought. Naruto returned with a bottle of water to find Hinata missing and Sakura sitting on the bench with a weird look on her face.

"Uh, Sakura-Chan where's Hinata?" He asked when he stood in front of her.

"Huh, oh. She left a just now, says she wasn't feeling well and went home." She lied before she got up and started walking, Naruto following behind her.

"Uh, Sakura is everything alright?"

"Yeah." She replied as a thought came to her, "Hey Naruto, what you said to Hinata was really nice."

"Thanks." He said with a sheepish smile, "And I meant every word to." He added.

"Hm, well what would you say about me then?" Naruto's eyes widen when she said that.

"Wha-uh. Ah geeze Sakura-Chan. Well I'd say you have really pretty eyes, sort of like emeralds and you have very beautiful hair, and dare I say, a very cute forehead." As Naruto said this, he looked away to hide the blush creeping on his face, completely missing the wide eyed and very red face of Sakura, who quickly calmed herself down.

"Hehe thanks Naruto." She said, _'Well maybe it isn't so different' "Ha-ha, yep defiantly surprising us." _After another minute of walking Sakura smiled as she pointed ahead, "Hey, there's my house." After she said that, she noticed that Naruto had tensed slightly. _'Huh, that was weird, I wonder-' _"Oh look, my mom is home!" She yelled as the young girl ran into the arms of an older looking Sakura with lighter pink, near white streaks in her hair.

The older women wrapped her daughter in a hug before smiling at her, "Hey there my little cherry blossom, I heard you though the kitchen window. How was today." She said before spotting Naruto. Her smile then turned into a frown, making the blonde boy flinch, "Sakura why is he here, what did I saw about walking home with boys."

'_Ah man, she does hate me. Well I shouldn't have hoped for it to be different, as far as she probably concerned I ruined her life.' _Naruto mused before putting his head down. When the elder Haruno saw this, her eyes softened a bit.

"Mom don't sweat it, Naruto's my new team-mate." Sakura told her mom who scowled again, just in time for Naruto to lift his head and see, "Um mom, is something wrong?" Sakura asked worryingly.

"Yes, if Naruto-kun here is on your team that means Uchiha Sasuke is as well, right?" At Sakura's nod her scowl deepened, "Arg, just great." She huffed getting confused looks from both the preteens. One cause her mother was acting weird while the other was wondering why any of the negativity hadn't been directed to him. "Hatake is your sensei right?" At their nod, she mumbled something under her breath about rumours being true. She sighed as she walked over to Naruto, who tensed up a little as she put her hands on his face, "Now Naruto-kun, I know for a fact that your perverted, tardy sensei will most likely teach mainly Sasuke and you, so I need you to promise me that you'll help Sakura as much as she needs ok." At his nod, she smiled and gave him a small kiss on his forehead, causing him to freeze in shock and an embarrassed Sakura yelling at her mom. "Maa, maa. Don't worry Sakura. Now go inside and get changed, tonight we're celebrating." Sakura nodded as she went inside. The older women turned back to Naruto and ruffled his hair as she said, "Remember to keep your promise."

"I-I will ma'am, uh Mrs. Haruno." He said with a slight blush. After a quick goodbye, she went inside behind her daughter closing the door behind her. Naruto sighed in relief as he thanked Kami that Sakura's mom liked him. He was about to leave when a hand fell on his shoulder from behind him, he yelped as he jumped and turned around, coming face to face with a brown haired, middle aged man with an eye-patch going over his right eye and two crutches to keep himself balanced as he was missing half of his right leg. Naruto looked into his eyes as his heart started to beat faster and the sorrow from before returned.

"So, you're Uzumaki Naruto hm." He said in a gruff tone.

"Y-yes sir." He answered with his head down.

"Boy, put your head up." Naruto did as he was instructed and looked into the man's eyes, "Good, you're a shinobi of the leaf hold your head up high like one."

Naruto looked surprised and before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Why don't you hate me?" The man gave a half-hearted smile as he looked on to the blonde who's suffered far more then most.

"Why would I hate you?" He answered with a question.

"Because, well…you know." He gestured to his stomach as the man chuckled.

"Sorry boy, that isn't gonna be enough to make me hate 'you'. However, your tenet isn't on any of my favourite lists. Anyways boy I didn't come out here to hassle you, just making sure you'll be watching out for my daughter and keep your promise to my wife. Cause I know Kakashi-san personally and I know my daughter will not learn much." Naruto nodded as the man's smile grew a little, he then leaned on to his good leg before he reached over and ruffled the boy's hair, "Good to know. Now I think you should be getting home, you're gonna need your rest for the test." Naruto just nodded again, completely losing the ability to talk as he walked towards his apartment. When he was out of site a head of pink, hair poked out of the window.

"Heh, dear so you came to the same conclusion as me."

"Yes, the boy's had too much of a hard life. The only people who like him are those who understand him, or those like me who were there when it was sealed. This still makes me wonder where its body disappeared to." Mr. Haruno said as his wife shook her head.

"Dear stop thinking about it, you were knocked unconscious then. Anyways on the issue of Naruto, you're right, the reason I like him is because you convinced me to see him for what he really is. _Sigh_ that boy; he needs affection and someone who isn't scared to touch him." Mrs. Haruno said.

"Yes, but from what I've heard he's starting to get that. Now that he's Sakura's team-mate, we might be able to show him the warmer side of Konoha. But that still won't stop me from scaring the boy if he has any ideas about 'getting' Sakura." Mr. Haruno's wife sighed.

"You're to over protective." She said with a shake of her head.

"And your motherly instincts are still going strong." He retorted back as he hobbled his way into the house.

"Yep, that's why I'm inviting him to dinner one day." She added before pulling her head inside and closing the window. He chuckled before entering the door.

As Naruto walked towards his apartment, in a slight daze, Kyuubi had returned to the front of his mind thinking about the test for tomorrow as well as what he should help Naruto with for their nightly lessons. _**'Hm, from what I remember of the Jounin he's quite skilled and praised as a genius. Now to face his test the kit will have to be in top form which means I'll have to make the boy eat something for breakfast, meaning I have to make him wake up late and rush. Ok, now what to help him improve on. Well let's see, we can't practise the Ryuujin Jutsu indoors unless we go into the mindscape so I'll leave that for tonight. Ok well that leaves his other Jutsu, but he's perfected both Katon Jutsus which means just a quick practise…Hm well looks like the kit will be training in his Kekkei Genkai and Kage Bunshin.'**_As he mused, a quick flash of memory played itself in his mind, 'What, 'when it comes to Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, practise makes perfect.'_**What in the blue hell does that…maybe but we'll have to test that first.' **_**"Oi Naruto."**

"Yeah." He responded as snapped out of his daze, his door in front of him.

"**We're going to perfect Kage Bunshin and start improving your control on your Hangan."**

"Got it." He said as he opened his door and removed his sandals, "Though what about my other Jutsus?" He asked after removing his orange jacket and hanging it up.

"**We'll work on your other Jutsus in here, for now we'll work on what I said previously for a few hours then go to sleep seeing as you have to wake up early. There's also something I wanted to test out with the Kage Bunshin. Now hop to it!" **He commanded as Naruto gave a mock Salute.

"Aye, aye captain." He said with a grin before he got started, pulling out two scrolls marked 'Hangan' and 'The Shinobi guide to Seals' he then sat down and started working, his eyes adapting the usual forest colour with a single icy blue triangle in each eye.

After a few hours, Naruto dropped from exhaustion as his eyes reverted to their natural blue selves. "Wowza, these eyes are awesome." He said as he glanced back at the basic sealing guide book, the title of the chapter saying 'storage seal' he then grimaced slightly as the three clones beside him had put down the scrolls they were holding and dispelled themselves, the scrolls titled 'Taijutsu Stances', 'How to perform and stop Genjutsu' and 'Fables and Legends'. The last one he was reading was in reference to the **Ryuujin**, though he started wishing he didn't read it. "Arg, good thing Kyuubi picked up on the information thing with **Kage Bunshin**. Now to figure out how to use it to my advantage for other stuff."

"**Yeah, the Yondaime had once said that Kage Bunshin was a stamina freaks dream. Still haven't completely figured out why but we will."** Kyuubi said as he lay in his cage pondering on his new discovery.

Naruto got up and put the scrolls away as he started a mental conversation. _'Anyways I'm starting to regret reading that legends book, now I'm kinda scared in case I'm not deemed worthy to use the power. So far only a ninja that travelled with the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages and help build Konoha was able to use it, everyone else that tried was burnt to a crisp.' _Naruto then got a slightly horrified look as he recalled what he read. His face then turn into surprise when he heard a soft chuckle, "Um, Kyuubi was that you?"

"**Was what me kit?" **He asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind. It was probably just my imagination." Naruto replied with a cheeped out look on his face.

"**Don't worry kit; I'm sure you'll survive. Besides I have no doubt that you'll be worthy to wield the power of the Dragon."** Kyuubi said reassuringly.

"Thanks. _Yawn, _I think I'll go to sleep now." Naruto yawned rubbing his eyes. Kyuubi gave a mental nod before laying back down as Naruto went to his bed and lay down, promptly falling asleep as the soft chuckle returned.

After Naruto fell asleep he opened his eyes expecting to find himself in front of the Kyuubi's cage, but instead he was standing in pitch darkness. "What the, hello Kyuubi can you hear me?" He yelled wondering what was going on.

"**Actually kit, I can hear you loud and clear."** Kyuubi answered from behind him.

Naruto turned around and fell back in shock, as he stared up at the confused look of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, sitting in front of Naruto with no bars in between them. "Holy, how the hell did you get out of the cage, why are we here. Also…DON"T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" He screamed as he jumped up.

"**Sorry kit, but to answer your question…Well I have no idea. When you fell asleep everything went dark and a soft chuckle echoed before I ended up here." **The giant fox said as he looked down at Naruto. **"As for why we're here, I have no idea." **

"Hehe, sorry but that would be my doing." A voice said, causing the duo to turn around in time to see a flash before a flame ignited and formed a flaming dragon half the size of Kyuubi. "So you're the new candidate eh." It said as it looked at Naruto, "Oh ho, ho, and your also a vessel this will be very interesting." It added as it looked over at Kyuubi.

Naruto and Kyuubi both stared at the beast before Naruto asked in an unusually calm tone, "Who or what are you and why are we here!" However, his voice rose a little at the end. Kyuubi stayed silent as he studied the creature in front of him.

The creature wiggled one of its talon flaming fingers as it clicked at Naruto, "My, my, what a person. Straight to the point I see, well whatever. Anyways for where you are, well the realm of the Ryuujin. The dimension where I'll test you to see if you are worthy of my power." It smiled when it saw the two's eyes widen in realization.

"What! You mean I have to be tested, but I don't know how or what to do." Naruto said franticly as the Karyuujin gave a sadistic smile.

"No worries, the test is simple. Survive." Was all he said as he snapped his fingers. Before Naruto could say anything or scream the whole area was covered with flames, burning him as red-hot chains shot up and wrapped around the stunned Kitsune.

"**Naruto!" **Kyuubi yelled out fearfully as he watched his vessel disappear in the flames.

Naruto was in agony, his whole being was burning as the smell of his flesh and clothes reached him, he nearly gagged as he tried to escape the flames resist it and live. Tears started to stream down his eyes before they evaporated from the heat. He fell down as he lost sight of Kyuubi, his back landing hard on the floor._ 'It hurts, why does it…I want to leave, I don't want to die.'_ He thought as a voice entered his mind.

'_Then don't, if you want to live then relax and allow the flames to consume you. Burn you up and end the pain.' _

'_What, how does that work. I'll die if…wait a minute, I remember reading in the book that those who had died screamed that they had accepted the flame and passed…does that mean that.'_ Naruto mused before closed his eyes and relaxing, the flames raging up before swirling around him. The yell of **'Don't give up' **echoing around him. After what felt like an eternity Naruto's eyes snapped open as a flame flickering above him faded as it was absorbed into him. He got up and saw that the burns were gone and Kyuubi was free and glaring behind him. Naruto turned around and saw the dragon floating there with a grin.

"Heh, interesting indeed. Looks like you pass the first half." It said before flickering.

"What, only the first half!" Naruto yelled as Kyuubi growled.

"Yep, and you did it the fastest. So without further ado let me introduce myself I am Eshou, or as you saw spread of fire." Eshou said as he bowed, "Now, seeing as you've pasted the trail of fire you've been granted the use of my power."

Naruto looked surprise as he said, "What, really. But what about the other half of the test?"

"**Yes, I'm also curious." **Kyuubi said after a long silence.

"Heh, well about that. Your final test will come when you use my power." The flaming dragon said as it shifted itself.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw that Eshou was finished, "That's it, and you're not going to tell me how I can pass or even the consequences of me failing."

Eshou smiled again as he nodded, "Yep, wouldn't have mattered anyways because after you leave here you'll forget everything until you pass the second test. Bye." He said in a very Kakashi-like manner as the two were ejected out with a scream of "WHAT!"

The next morning Naruto woke up with an aching body, _'Wow I must of trained hard for me to be this sore.' _ He thought as Kyuubi stirred from his 'sleep'.

"**Yikes, sorry 'bout that kit. I'll have you healed up in no time so start getting ready or you'll be late." **Kyuubi said Naruto yelp and jumped up, going through his usual morning ritual though when he was halfway through breakfast he remembered Kakashi's rule. He sighed as he choose to ignore it and continued eating, as he finished and put his bowl in the sink he heard a knock on his door following by something dropping. Curious as to whom that was Naruto went to the door and opened it to find a large box marked, 'To Naruto from your Oji-san' Naruto smiled at that as he picked it up. He returned to his room and opened it up.

Throughout Konoha, the villagers were awoken to a loud "Nani." Coming from the direction of Naruto's apartment.

Speaking of said boy he was staring at the clothes, the Hokage had gotten him, "All I asked was for a pair of good pants and shirt, and he gives me this." He said with a huge grin.

"**Heh, well kit what are you waiting for. Put it on and get going."** Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded and changed.

At training ground nine, ten minutes after seven Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were both sitting and waiting for their remaining team-mate and sensei, though Sakura wasn't complaining as she got to spend time with her Sasuke-kun. She had already tried to start a conversation but was always either ignored or given a one-word answer that would end the conversation. She sighed as wondered where Naruto was, she hadn't realized it before but having the blonde ninja around always made the place seem brighter, she looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be staring at something with slightly widen eyes. Curious Sakura turned to her right to see what had caught her crush's attention. Before her jaw dropped and she blushed intensely, "Wow, is that…Naruto?" She said as said blonde made his way to his team-mates.

He had replaced the usual orange jumpsuit for a pair of loose-fit black pants with orange stripes on the side and medical tape wrapped around his right ankle and his shuriken/kunai pouch on his right thigh. The pants were being held up by a belt with a second navy blue pouch on the back and small compartments for scrolls on the side. He wore a black armless shirt with an orange spiral on the back; he had a pair of steel plated fingerless navy blue gloves with medical tape wrapped completely around his whole left arm with his armbands on each arm. He wore his Hitai-Ate around his forehead and a pair of navy blue ninja sandals. When he reached his team-mates, he put his hands in his pockets as he leaned on his right foot, "So, how cool do I look?" He asked with a grin as Sasuke Hn'd and Sakura was speechless.

'_Ok, I was so right about Naruto being a lot more handsome with a different look. But not as much as Sasuke.' "Cha, Naruto's a tan hunk now. Man what I wouldn't do to him"_ Her inner self yelled causing Sakura to hang her head in shame from her perverted persona, also to hide the blush that adorned her face, "You, uh. You look awesome Naruto." She said as she looked back at him. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the joy her words had brought him.

"Hehe thanks Sakura-Chan." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. He then sat down on Sakura's right as said girl gave him another quick glance before looking around for their late sensei. After Naruto made himself comfortable he pulled out a scroll and started reading, Sasuke noticed and looked over with curiosity as to what it contained. Sakura looked over and was more vocal on her curiosity.

"Ne, Naruto what's that. Is it a special training scroll?" She asked pointing to the scroll. That's when she noticed the title, "Why are you reading up on Fables and Legends?" Naruto shrugged as Sasuke closed his eyes again, uninterested.

"No clue, just something's bugging me about this one section that I feel I have to read." He replied as he showed her the chapter labelled 'The Ryuujin: Part 1 Karyuujin'. "It's interesting and disturbing, it says that the dragon is a powerful entity that's determination and spirit is unrivalled. It also says that people who had tried to control and use the dragon as their own were all burned into ash." Sasuke had perked up at the sound of power and control but like his pink haired team-mate beside him, he immediately adopted a slightly horrified look. Sakura was really surprise at what Naruto was reading; she also wondered why he was feeling the need to read it repeatedly. She pondered this as she left the blonde boy to his reading as they all waited for their sensei.

As Naruto read the section again he was also conversing with his tenet, _'Ne, Kyuubi do you understand why I want to read this over and over again?'_

"**Actually kit no, though I do feel we've forgotten something important." **Kyuubi said feeling his vessel agree with him.

'_Yeah, I feel it to. But what do you think it is.'_ He mused as his curiosity grew. When Naruto finally stopped pondering and reading the scroll the sun had risen higher and his other two team-mates were looking furious. He understood why when Kyuubi told him it had been two hours sine he had arrived. Just as he was about to asked, Sakura and Sasuke if they'd want to do a little training together a puff of smoke appeared revealing a smiling Kakashi.

"Yo." Was all he said as Sakura jumped up.

"You're late!" She screamed.

"Maa maa, I got lost on the road of life." He said with a dismissive tone as his three students sweat dropped.

'_That has to be the lamest excuse I've/we've ever heard'_ were the thoughts of the three as they stood up.

"Good, now that you're ready lets get started. Now your test today will be…." He said trailing off as he pulled out two bells, "To get these bells from me, whoever doesn't fails and has to return to the academy."

When he finished Sakura blurted out, "But sensei there's only two bells."

"Yes I know, which means one of you will be failing." He then smiled as he tied the bells on his pants, "Ok team, to pass this test you're going to have to come at me with intent to kill." After he finished talking the Genin adopted looks of nervousness, as they got ready. "Now team seven you have three hours, that's noon, to get the bells to pass. Ok, now ready steady….Go!" He yelled as they each blurred away. Kakashi got into a defensive form as he looked around, _'Hm, it seems their stealth skills are good.' _He thought before a loud shout interrupted him. _'Sigh, never mind.'_

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei I'm gonna take one of those bells now." Naruto declared as he hopped a few times as he shook his arms, he then got into a sloppy Taijutsu stance that made Kakashi and his other two team-mates sweat drop.

'_Sigh, Naruto looks so cool and his seriousness from yesterday made him look smart. But it seems he's still the idiot.'_ Sakura thought as she watched Naruto make a fool of himself.

'_What is that idiot doing, unless…'_ Sasuke thought as he observed the two.

'_It would seem I've over estimated Naruto, even though the stylish and effect change of clothes was smart it would seem his brain is still slow. Well if this team passes then I'll have to drill the art of tactics into his head.' _ Kakashi thought as Naruto charged at him.

Naruto let out a fierce war cry as he charge Kakashi, "Oh yeah, I'm taking you down and taking does bells!" He yelled, he then slowed down when Kakashi reached into his pouch.

"First lesson for today…Taijutsu." He said with his hidden smile.

'_What, then why is he reaching for a weapon?' _ Naruto thought as he watched his sensei pull out an orange book, causing the blonde vessel to raise an eyebrow, "Oi, what's with the book?" Naruto asked.

"Hm, oh I thought I'd catch up on my reading. I don't really need to focus on you to win." He said as he opened his book, he smirked when he heard Naruto's enraged shout. _'Heh, predictable.'_ Was his only thought as he dodged a slow fist, then ducked from a weak spinning jump kick without removing his eyes from his book.

"Arg, I'll show you!" Naruto yelled as he preformed another spinning jump kick just as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. He then reappeared behind Naruto with his hand in the Tora seal.

"Next lesson, never allow a ninja behind you." He said as Sakura and Sasuke both gasped.

'_Is he going to use a Jutsu on Naruto, he can hurt him.' _ Sakura thought as she watched the scene. Sasuke had a similar thought but something was bothering him about Naruto.

'_Hm, Naruto was always loud and boisterous but he was never to this bad.'_ Sasuke mused as he watched, waiting for Kakashi to open his guard.

Naruto froze as he slowly turned his head around to stare into the eye of his smiling sensei, "K-Kakashi, you're not going to use a Jutsu on me…are you?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yep." Was the answer he received as Kakashi got an eerily gleeful look in his eye as he shouted, "Konoha's ancient supreme Taijutsu **Sennen Goroshi** (One thousand years of Death)" He then preceded to jab his fingers in the seal, the glint growing larger, into Naruto's rectum. Time stood still as three pairs of eyes registered shock as the 'Naruto' widen his eyes as he burst into smoke. _'What the, __**Kage Bunshin**__.' _Was the only thing Kakashi could think before a yell of 'Konoha Senpuu' rang in his ears as his body automatically reacted, blocking a very painful kick from the previously hidden blonde. Said blonde then jumped back, his eyes shifted from Forest green to blue unnoticed by the three as he took up a solid Taijutsu stance.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in awe, _'Wow, I knew the Dobe was stronger but this is ridiculous. To make a __**Kage Bunshin**__ then use it to gauge and see how Kakashi moves. Also, the mere fact that he acted so…idiotically just to fool us into thinking it was the real Naruto so Kakashi would underestimate it and not bother to attack. Amazing, I have to get Naruto to help me out more. I need to get stronger to kill him…Itachi'_ Sasuke thought. The reason Sasuke had figured out how Naruto had done all that was because said blonde was saying the same thing to a stunned Kakashi.

'_Whoa, was that really the Naruto from the academy. And to think we all called him a dead-last when he's…this!'_ Sakura thought, her second persona keeping quite.

Mean while on the field Naruto had just finished explaining what he did, "Ya see Kakashi-sensei, you under estimated me which is why you're not staring at me dumbly. Oh and to quote a great men, 'Look underneath the underneath.' And 'Practise makes perfect.' Now seeing as I've stalled long enough to gather enough chakra lets go wild." He said with a grin as he charged forward, causing Kakashi to put his book back into his pouch and block all of Naruto's attacks.

'_Amazing, this is the real Naruto. Heh, and here I thought Hokage-sama and Iruka were just parsing and complimenting the boy as grandfatherly and brotherly affection but he lives up to his hype. He's like a prodigy to be able to come this far with so little help.'_ He thought as he blocked another of the blonde's punches, _'I can't read my book, I thought only Sasuke would make me do that.'_ After a few more seconds, Kakashi saw an opening and took it as this Naruto burst into smoke as well. _'No way!' _He screamed in his mind as Naruto took advantage of the smoke and snuck up behind the one eyed Jounin.

"Heh, remember Kakashi-sensei you said to never let a ninja behind you." He said as he lunged forward, though he was caught by the front of his shirt as he was tossed into the near by pond.

"Damn, he made me get serious." He said as he watched Naruto dragged himself out of the water, he then saw the wet boy smirk before 5 shadows jumped out of the water and shot towards him just as the Naruto on the ground got up and charged him again. _'Crap, if he keeps doing this he might actually wear me out.'_

As Kakashi dealt with the **Kage Bunshin** Sakura and Sasuke were watching with increasing amazement. Sasuke was so focused on fight he failed to register something landing behind him, a gloved hand tapped his shoulders causing him to yelp in surprise, and he turned around and saw Naruto panting slightly. He turned back to the fight as the last Naruto turned into smoke. "What's wrong?" The ebony-eyed boy asked as he looked between Kakashi and the boy in front of him.

"I can't get a bell on my own, I'm gonna need your and Sakura-Chan's help." Naruto said.

"**Good plan kit, get your team-mate's to help you. I don't know about you but I know that each one of you on your own wouldn't be able to beat him. Therefore, team works the answer, when it comes to who's gonna get the bells you'll have to decide that on your own. Though I don't understand, why'd they put you in three man teams if only two is going to pass? Anyways also good call on keeping your Hangan hidden, don't want anyone to find out your ace in case you fail." **Kyuubi commented as Sasuke thought about Naruto's request.

"I don't know, only two of us will pass. Who's gonna give up their right as Genin." Sasuke said.

Naruto gave a small smile as said, "Don't worry about that." He then rubbed the bridge of his nose as Sasuke came to a realization.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said in a low tone.

"Anyways, Sasuke I need you to distract Kakashi while I find Sakura." He said interrupting the Uchiha. Sasuke mutely nodded as Naruto smiled and took off towards a high-pitched scream.

'_Thank you Naruto, it seems you trying to keep your promise even now.' _ He thought as he attacked Kakashi. Sasuke threw a bunch of shuriken and kunai towards Kakashi, who just **Kawarimi** to dodge the weapons. He then reappeared as Sasuke landed in front of him throwing a shuriken to his right, cutting a string to send even more knifes at a higher speed towards the scarecrow. Kakashi ducked as Sasuke charged him, he dodged a kick before grabbing the other leg coming in for a follow up, he then grabbed the boy's arm as he threw a punch. Sasuke smirked as he twisted his body so that he could reach for the bells with his free hand; his fingers grazed the bell before Kakashi pushed him and shot backwards. Sasuke landed on his feet as he started doing seals, Kakashi's eyes widen at the sight.

'_What, Genin don't have the chakra capacity to do that kind of Jutsu.'_ He thought as Sasuke put his thumb, index, and middle together as he breathed out a ball of fire with a yell of **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**. Kakashi dodged the flame and used **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu **(Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique). When Sasuke was underground, Kakashi reappeared and said, "Lesson number 4, Ninjutsu." He then walked away from a fuming Sasuke.

As Sasuke and Kakashi fought Sakura had fainted, the last thing she saw and heard was, _'Lesson 3, Genjutsu.' _ Then a bleeding pincushion of her crush came from behind a tree. When she awoke, she shot up and was about to scream when a gloved hand covered her mouth, she thrashed about as an arm wrapped around her, when she felt the person behind her that was trying to make her calm down she felt the heat and odd comfort. She immediately calmed down as the hand removed it selves from her much to her silent displeasure. A voice then cut through her slight haze, one she recognized as Naruto. "Ne, sorry about scaring you like that Sakura-Chan but I needed you to stay quiet."

Sakura nodded bluntly, as she blurted out, "S'ok, you were really warm." She snapped out of it just in time to see a blushing Naruto. "Oh, uh…ahem." She said awkwardly, "We-well why are you here Naruto?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, oh right. Sasuke and I have decided that we can't beat sensei on our own so we need your help." He replied as the blush faded.

"Huh, but there's only two bells." She said as Naruto gave her the same smile he did Sasuke, Sakura's eyes widen as she nodded. "Oh…um, ok I'll help." She said he nodded with relief as he turned around to find Sasuke, just before he could take off though a pair of arms wrapped around him as a soft "I'm Sorry." floated to his ears before Sakura took off head of him. He smiled with a silent 'Thank you' before he took off after her.

Sasuke was having a very bad moment, he was neck deep in the earth and his nose itched, he also spotted a nasty little bug that looked ready to sting him. He sighed as the two others landed in front of him, Sakura fainting and Naruto laughing at him before helping him out. When he was out and Sakura was awoken they huddled together to make a plan. "So, what do we do? How are we going to beat Kakashi and get the bells, we only have a half an hour left." Sasuke said with Sakura nodding.

"Simple, all we have to do is…" He said as he told them his plan, both their eyes growing comically wide at the simplicity and genius of the plan. "Ok, now that we're ready lets go." Naruto said as they took off.

Kakashi was now on the hunt for his students, he had lost track of them when **Kage Bunshin** had started popping up. He sighed as he walked out into a large open field, "Where are they?" He asked aloud before he heard a twig snapped, "Hm, speak of the demon." He said as Sasuke attacked him again. _'Great, he's probably going to use the same tactic again.'_ thought Kakashi. He sighed when Sasuke jumped back and started the same hand seals._ 'Yep, and it seems Sakura's watching Sasuke.'_ He mused as he glanced to the left into the trees. Just as Sasuke flashed the second last hand seal Kakashi was about to avoid it when something distracted him, it was the voice of his other student.

"Not this time Kakashi!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the forest and flash through his own set of hand seals, causing Kakashi's eye to go wide.

'_He knows that Jutsu!' _Kakashi screamed as he turned to face Sasuke as the yells of **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** and **Katon: Housenka no Justus** sounded around him. Kakashi crossed his arms as the fireballs blasted and peppered around him causing a small ring of fire.

'_Damn, the Jutsus weren't enough. Ok time to finally test out the real one.'_ Naruto thought as he started to descend, his hands flashing through a different set of seals. Sasuke looked at him confused before he felt the massive build up of chakra; he immediately dodged to the left as Kakashi just watched Naruto speechless.

'_Ok here it goes.'_ He thought as he shouted, "**Katon: Karyuujin no Jutsu**." Time froze when he said this as Eshou returned inside Naruto's mindscape.

"Hehe, so the boy wishes to pass his exam or help his team-mates pass at his own expense. Determination and self-sacrificing, the very traits needed to pass the final test, Very good Uzumaki or shall I say Namikaze. You've earned my power now you'll have to do it four more times." Eshou said as it burst forward.

Time resumed as Naruto landed and blew out creating a huge winged dragon that shot out and circled Kakashi causing the flames to grow larger as it went around a few times before returning into Naruto, much to his surprise. A whisper of _'Keep the fire alive' _passing though his ear.

Kakashi just stared in mute silence as his student preformed a highly forbidden Jutsu and succeeded without any consequences He noticed only slightly as the flames grew even larger after the dragon and didn't even bother to take into account the slight tug of his pants with a flash of pink as the flames died down. "Wha?" Was the only thing that could come out of the pervert's mouth. He turned his head to see his students sitting on the floor minus Naruto who was lying down sweating and slightly pale. He walked over to them and sat down as he said in an astounded tone, "What the hell just happened?" He looked at them before focusing on Sakura who looked just as winded as Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widen when she saw Kakashi look at her, "Oh, um. Well you see we decided to team up against you to get the bells seeing as we figured that we couldn't do it alone, so Naruto devised a plan to take the bells using a lot of controlled fire and the academy Genjutsu that uses the enemies surroundings to disorient and confuse them." She explained as Kakashi nodded.

'_So they used team work. Sakura was using her advantage of Genjutsu, which would explain why she looks so winded when she was not moving, while the two boys used fire Jutsus to use as fuel. Naruto using an S-class forbidden Jutsu was just the icing on the cake to cause me to lose my focus.' _He mused as he looked over each of them again, "So did any of you get a bell?" He asked as Sakura and Sasuke held up their hands.

"Naruto's decided to allow us to continue and for him to be sent back to the academy. But I've decided to go back, there's so much more I have to learn before I can become a Genin" Sakura said surprising Kakashi yet again as well as Naruto who smile with joy.

Just then, the alarm rang as Kakashi shook his head, "Ok, so since you used team work and Naruto as well as Sakura here are willing to give up being a Genin for a year I here by congratulate all of you for passing your exam, and with flare I might add." He gave them an eye smile as the new team seven looked at him with various expressions, all ending on pure happiness. _'Heh, the team I pegged as the most likely to fail, makes me reconsider that thought. From what I've seen here this team will be legendary.' _

Naruto then sat up with the help of Sasuke as he looked over at Kakashi, "Ne, sensei since we've passed the test how about the first thing you teach us is that disappearing smoke Jutsu." He said with excitement.

Kakashi's smiled shrunk as he adopted a warm look, "Heh, sure. As a reward for being the first team to be passed by me I'll teach all of you **Shunshin no Jutsu**." He got two collective cheers and a happy smirk._ 'Yep, legendary.'_

* * *

A/N: Well here's my latest chapter of Brother's bond, I hope you enjoyed it. Well to start off my notes I'd like to say I've made a small flash animation of Naruto's Hangan on Deviantart. The link is in my profile page or you can just try and look it up. Anyways I hope you liked my first true fighting scenes cause they were quite difficult to write as well as my version of the bell test and Naruto's new clothes, I've also decided to use the Yondaime's true name from now on and change the previous chapters later, and for those who are wondering yes I'll be using Naruto's mother's name but not her complete (Her background actually helped solve a few problems I was having) character seeing as she's the actual string that ties everything together as well as the reason behind some of Naruto's strongest bonds. So remember if you have any questions or coments feel free to drop me a review. Another thing I'd like to note is that my third fic, The Viral Tamer will probably be the next updated so for those who are waiting for The Fox boy, well I have a few ideas just trying to sort them out. Oh also while I listened to the Halo Master theme I was inspired to write the first chapter of a new fic, the summary is in my profile for The Legend of the Demon King my first dark Naruto fic so look forward to that my fellow readers and writers. Well it's getting late and I have school tomorrow so R&R. Ja ne. 


	7. Discovery and trials

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, because if I did I'd probably stop smoking whatever it is that's making write all this non-sense and unreal plot twists

Hello-Normal Speech_  
Hello-thought_  
**Hello-Kyuubi Speech  
**_**Hello-Kyuubi Thought

* * *

**_

After Team seven finished their test Kakashi had them sit in front of the memorial stone after giving them the box lunches he brought. As they were eating he noticed that Naruto still seemed a little pale, "Hey Naruto, are you ok you look a little sick?" He asked as Naruto looked at him with a small smile.

"Heh, I'm fine Kakashi-sensei. Just feeling the drain from the Jutsu I preformed." He answered, but his mind answered differently. _'I can not believe I was consumed by flames, that had to be one of the most painful and frightening thing I've ever experienced.'_ Naruto thought as he felt the anger rolling off the Kyuubi at his new 'roommate'.

Kyuubi stared venomously at the fire made dragon as it casually floated about in front of his cage. **"Hey, was it really necessary to bind me in place when you put the kit through your 'test'?" **Kyuubi asked in a barely restrained tone of anger.

"Yes, yes it was. If I didn't you would have just used your power over fire to try and help him, which would have resulted in immediate failure of the test. He would have died regardless of what you can or I could have done." Eshou answered in a bored tone as Kyuubi got a fearful look in his eyes. Naruto, who had stopped eating so he could hear everything paled even more.

"**Ahem, I see. Well then I guess I can not fault you…but a little fore warning would have been nice."** The Kitsune said as Eshou turned and looked at him with a fiery smile. **"Also, are you going to be staying here?"** He added with a displeased look.

"Hehe nope, I just came here to clear up anything you didn't understand. Anyways now that that's done I'll be on my way. See you later fire fox." Eshou waved at the Kyuubi as it disappeared in a puff of black smoke. "By the way I forgot to mention this, but my sister and the next Ryuujin you have to collect is **Suiryuujin** (Water Dragon God). You'll find her where the waves are the strongest." The fire dragon's voice echoed causing both vessel and tenet to hear.

'_Where the waves are at their strongest?'_ Naruto mused as some of the colour returned to his face. _'So I have to go to someplace with a lot of water and has to do with strong waves…hm this maybe a little tricky.'_

"**No kidding kit. You won't be able to leave the village till your team gets a higher ranked mission, preferably C rank."** Kyuubi said as he brought up snippets of the late Yondaime's memory. Naruto nodded before letting out a small sigh.

'_Yeah, we'd probably need to do a lot of D-rank missions before being allowed. Then I'd either have to request a mission to a watery country or hope against hope that Jiji-san gives us one.'_ Naruto thought as he glanced at the stone they were sitting in front of. "Hm, hey Kakashi-sensei why does that stone have writing on it?"

Kakashi, who was eating his bento and sorting out how to report his team's success, had paused as he looked up at his black clad, blond student. When he heard the question his one visible eye soften before he got up and walked over to the stone, putting his hand on it as he reminisced. "This stone is a memorial to the heroes who lost their lives." He began after a few minutes of silence; he then turned around to address his worried looking students. "On this stone are the names of those brave souls who lost their lives defending their village, saving the lives of their comrades at the expense of their own. My best friend's name is on here as well as another of my closes friends, both were my teammates when we were younger." He paused again but only enough to give a sad eye smile as he touched his forehead protector, "Even though I never got to tell him, I valued his friendship in his last moments, and I still thank him up to this day for saving me and aiding me from beyond his grave. Heh, because of him I have become so strong as well as famous, and also because of the gift he gave me as well as the words he told me that day. 'Those who disobey the rules are scum…but those who abandon their comrades are even worse then that.' That is something I follow up to this day." The scarecrow stopped again as he looked into the sky, _'And I mean every word Obito, because of your Sharingan I've been able to grow stronger and protect my teammates when they need it. It's also because of this eye that I'm able to wake up every morning and smile cause I know you'll always have my back.'_ Kakashi looked back down onto his awed students before he continued, "My other teammate was another important person to me, she once had a crush on me but that had died after the passing of our friend. She had started becoming distant and depressed, locking herself away from others and only talking to our sensei. One day on an important mission she was on, their team had been ambushed and were left to die but somehow she was able to heal and save all their lives before she disappeared. It's been confirmed that she had passed on when her grave was found deep in fire country." He stopped again as he sat back down with a sigh, he then picked up his bento as his thought drifted again. _'Rin, I should have helped you when you needed it…but I didn't nor couldn't help. You missed Obito that you isolated yourself from everyone to grieve and deal with the pain. Heh you came to realize that you loved him so much, that when your grave was found it was marked 'Uchiha Obito Rin' At least you had found your peace.' _

As Kakashi was thinking of his teammates, team seven had watched him as their moods darkened. '_Wow, Kakashi-sensei seems to have been trough a lot yet he acts so cheerful.' "Yeah, makes you truly realize that being a ninja can and will be hard."_ Sakura thought as her eyes started to water.

"_He lost those that were precious to him, kind of like I did.'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the ground.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…do…do you have anyone left, like your sensei that you were talking about?" Naruto said voicing his thoughts as well as those now mirrored by his teammates.

"Nope, my sensei died as well…He sacrificed his life to defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kakashi answered as all three got wide eyed. "Yes, my sensei was the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato."

Again all three of his students got wide eyed, but the one who was most surprised had been pulled from his consciousness as he was flung through another memory.

Naruto had become shocked when he heard the fourth's name that he didn't realize that he had become pale again and had fainted. When he opened his eyes he was lying in front of the gate as the paper seal started glowing before bursting into a flash of white as Naruto saw Konoha at night, fires raged all around him with a jacket of white draped over him as he looked down against his will at a mini-him. He then realized that he was sitting on a moving red thing as he was playing with the baby, his mouth then opened as a voice very different then his own came out. "Who's my adorable little son, you are Naruto yes you are. Yes you are. Who's gonna grow up to become a powerful ninja, you are. Who's gonna…carry the burden of sealing the greatest Bijuu and keeping Konoha safe from danger, you are." Naruto spoke in a childish voice, braking a little at the end before stopping as he heard another much louder voice.

"**Oy, Minato have you lost it?"**

Naruto opened his mouth again as he answered in the foreign voice, "Why yes I have, I am after all dying. Just let me play with my son for a little while before I croak heh." Naruto then realized that he was breathing was getting shorter and that his vision was waning. He then looked back at the mini him and continued to coo and play laughing as the mini him giggled and played. He then laid down as he rested the baby on his chest, a smile adoring his face before a ninja arrived, he looked over at the familiar silver stock of hair as he said with his dying breath, "Protect him Kakashi, no matter what." And with that said Naruto experienced the Yondaime Hokage die in the last memory he ever had as darkness enveloped the blonds.

The next thing Naruto knew he was floating in a sea of darkness his mind numb from the shock of what he had experienced, he looked around after a few seconds as a soft voice floated around him, "Naruto-kun, my precious little one." The voice sounded like it was crying, but despite that it filled him with gentle warmth that slowly pulled him out of shock, "I'm sorry I have to leave you so soon after seeing you, I wished for your father to see you before he fought…Kyuubi." As Naruto recovered he started to hear other sounds, mumbling and people rushing everywhere. "I wish I could stay and protect you, raise you and see you become a wonderful person but because of…of what I had done my life is now draining away, I just hope you can forgive me as well as your father for what he is forced to do. Remember grow up strong and protect those precious to you, be a gentle soul who's kindness will change others for the better, and never forget both your father and I love you very much…Goodbye."

Naruto listened to the voice as the sounds faded away, his eyes watering heavily with tears as he reached up towards a now growing light, one single word escaping his lips, "Kaa-chan"

When Naruto had fainted Kakashi and Sasuke had both jumped up and were checking him over as Sakura started to panic, Kakashi then picked up Naruto as he turned to the worried teens and said, "Don't worry, it seems he's a lot more drained then I first thought I bring him to the hospital to get him checked out, you two are dismissed." He then watched as his two students nodded but the worry on their faces was still very visible, more so on Sasuke surprisingly then Sakura. They both left as Kakashi **Shunshin **to the Hokage tower, arriving just as Sandaime had put his pen down.

When Sarutobi saw Naruto in Kakashi's arms he had started to worry before Kakashi reassured him that he was fine. The old man watched as Kakashi put Naruto onto the couch in his office before reporting what had happened, after listening for a few moments he grew gravely concerned as he dismissed Kakashi and told him to check up on his other students, at first Kakashi was confused but complied not knowing that the Hokage needed to be alone with Naruto with what he knew was going to be discussed. The old kage watched as Naruto's face twisted into different emotions, complete shock being the most difficult for Sarutobi to handle. He sat back in his chair as tears fell from Naruto's closed eyes as he contemplated on how to go about the inevitable discussion. He sighed as he turned his chair around to see the village, the village that had made a small innocent child it's scapegoat to fulfill it's revenge against the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sandaime was so engrossed by his thoughts that he didn't see Naruto reach for the air, a single word escape his lips as his azure eyes slowly opened.

The first thing he felt was the familiar couch of the Hokage's office under his back before the smell of said room filtered into his nose. Naruto slowly opened his eyes allowing for light to enter them slowly. When he finally opened them he sat up, feeling Kyuubi keeping silent as he too had gone trough the memory and felt his vessels torrent of emotions. Naruto, sitting fully up sighed heavily catching the elder Hokage's attention. Naruto stood as he watched Sarutobi stare into his eyes, a silent message playing in his eyes making Naruto sigh heavily again as he made his way towards the large oak desk. "Why didn't you tell me that the Yondaime Hokage was my father?" He sat down in the chair and keep eye contact with his Jiji as he waited for him to explain.

Sarutobi closed his eyes before answering in a steady, calm voice. "I felt it would be better this way." He started before looking into his surrogate grandchild's eyes, the burning question in his eyes _'Why'_. "I had thought about telling you much earlier but…" He trailed off as he re-gathered his thoughts, "When you were younger, just after Kyuubi had visited me I had thought about telling you. I could tell that Kyuubi would be able to help you handle it and protect you should anyone try and take revenge against the Yondaime though you. Now do not get me wrong Naruto I know you are a very strong person but that information might have been too much for you to handle and with Minato's enemies lurking everywhere I was wary that the information would have been leaked, but when you told me that you had experienced Minato's memories I thought it would be better to find out yourself, that way you'll be able to handle any shock and Kyuubi can guide and help you through it. Also if I had told you sooner then you might have come to hate your father." He paused here as he allowed the information to sink in.

Naruto listened quietly as he thought about what was said, "How sure are you that I would hate my dad, why exactly did you decide to let me see it for myself?" He question as he had gotten inkling into his Jiji's thinking.

Sarutobi gave a small smile as he himself figured that Naruto understood what he meant, "To answer both your questions is simple. I wanted you to experience what Minato-kun felt that day. You did, did you not?" He saw Naruto nod as his smile grew, "Yes, with what you experienced you know how your father felt that day, the pain he must have felt at the duty and the sacrifice he had to perform as the protector of this village." He finished as he watched Naruto's reaction.

Naruto, after hearing that had closed his eyes as he thought about it. He did feel it, the pain, sorrow, and anger of his father coursing through him as he rode into battle. _'Yes I understand perfectly, and it is true I would have resented my father for what he had done…' _"What about my mother?"

Sarutobi glanced at the Yondaime's picture when he answered, "Truthfully I do not know much about her, I only know that she is from Whirlpool Country and that her name is Uzumaki Kushina. You were given her name as a way to keep you safe because no one knew of any Uzumaki clan." He answered with an apologetic smile.

Naruto nodded to him thankfully as his thoughts wondered again, _'I wonder if she was the voice I heard.'_

"**I believe she was kit."** Kyuubi answered after staying silent so long.

'_But how did I remember that, I only had the Yondaime's memory and I doubt I remembered it when I was born.' _

"**Well young kit it has been said that a mother's love can defy Kami itself. Your mother must of felt so much sorrow and had so much love for you that her voice, her last message to you was sub-consciously imprinted into your mind so that no matter how old you've gotten and the picture of the memory fades you'll always remember her voice."** Kyuubi replied with a content and relaxed look and feel on it.

'_Heh, I guess that means I'm one very lucky kid to have such wonderful people for parents.'_ Naruto smiled at this thought. He felt Kyuubi agreeing as he looked back at the Hokage, "Jiji-san, thanks for that. I'm feeling a lot better and am really glad to know who my parents are." He smiled as he said this causing the old man to smile right back.

"I'm glad Naruto-kun, so now that this is out of the way what are you going to do now?"

"Well I think I'm going to grab a bite to eat then finally go and buy a sword, I kept putting it off to until I become a Genin and I've been dying to get one." He answered before standing up, "Thanks again Jiji-san." Naruto said again before turning and leaving.

Just as Naruto left the office three puffs of smoke appeared, when they cleared they revealed the three new Jounin sensei, all three stood at attention as they waited for their Hokage to allow them to report. After a few minutes of shuffling around some paper work Sandaime looked at all three of them, "So how has our new batch of Genin done?"

Kurenai stepped forward to indicating that she was going to report first, "Hokage-sama team eight consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata passed their Genin exam. I used the tracking test to see how well they work together and to see how fast they could use their skills; they had a time limit of one hour." She did a small bow as she stepped back.

Asuma stepped forward next, "Team ten consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino passed their test. I had them try and immobilize me using their clan techniques for five seconds giving them a time limit of three hours." He then stepped back as Kakashi stepped forward.

Everyone looked at the lazy Jounin, two of them thinking that he failed his students again while the third knew better. They all got a surprise as Kakashi reported, "Team seven consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto passed their Genin test and might I add with flying colours. I gave them the bell test with a limit of three hours and they got the bells with time to spare." He gave an eye smile as Asuma looked at him with a grimace.

"Kakashi you don't have to lay it on like that, all our students barely passed and they probably had the best teamwork around. I've read the files of your students and only the Uchiha had any chance of getting a bell, and I know you wouldn't fail them because you are the only one who can train Sasuke." Asuma said not noticing the annoying expression behind Kakashi's mask.

"I have to agree with Asuma, why not take Sasuke as an apprentice and send the other two back to the academy, from what I read they both need more training especially Uzumaki-san." Kurenai added.

Kakashi looked at his fellow Jounin with an irritated expression, "That would be true if what you read is accurate, for one thing Haruno Sakura does need some more training but not enough to go back to the academy, she maybe a fangirl but she has a very admiral goal. Now for Uzumaki Naruto, well those files you read are completely untrue. Hokage-sama can I report the details of my test verbally instead of a written report?" At the Hokage's nod he gave an eye smile. "Very well the test started off with all three Genin going into hiding, or so I thought. It had seem Naruto had decided to challenge me directly-"

He was cut off when Asuma said, "Sounds like he does need more training." He then quieted down when he saw Kakashi's expression.

"Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, I had taken out my book underestimating Naruto." At the mention of book Kurenai scowled before a look of curiosity played on her face, "It started out with Naruto throwing sloppy punches and kicks that were easily blocked, when I had thought I gauged him accurately I decided to end it but it had seemed that Naruto did go hide and left a **Kage Bunshin** behind to gauge my skills, with the surprise of finding a solid clone he caught me with a powerful kick. It forced me to block and put my book away as the Naruto from before and the Naruto now were completely different, his Taijutsu stance was almost flawless and I became had pressed to actually stop him. After a few minutes I threw him into the near by pond which resulted in six clones attacking me as he went to find Sasuke, it seemed that he had figured out that he nor the other two could get a bell alone. From what I understand after dispatching the clones Naruto planned ahead and was willing to return to the academy so the other two could pass. As they were talking I had trapped Sakura into a Genjutsu that knocked her out, I left her and went to pursue the last member of the team, I think Sasuke fought me as a distraction so Naruto could get Sakura. After I had stopped Sasuke I left to find the others encountering **Henged Bunshins** along the way. It had seemed that Naruto had gotten Sasuke out of the ground and devised a plan, first Sasuke would rush me again thinking that he was out for revenge and while I was focused on Sasuke Naruto would appear and both would use **Katon** Jutsus to create a ring of fire around me as Sakura used her abilities in Genjutsu to make the flames look bigger then they already were, I could have dispelled it easily had Naruto not fired off a very powerful **Katon** Kinjutsu to increase the fires height and help Sakura out. It was then a matter of finding an opening in the flames and taking advantage of my stupefied state to get the bells. Naruto and Sakura both said they would give up their bells for one another and I'm pretty sure Sasuke would have done the same if I hadn't told them they passed. They demonstrated amazing skills and surprising abilities as well as good teamwork passing the bell test with flying colours." When Kakashi finished he eye smiled at the chuckling Hokage and two wide eyed Jounin.

"Unbelievable…that was…wow for fresh Genin to be able to go that far is nothing short of amazing." Asuma said as he thought about upping his training for the new Genin.

Kurenai was thinking along the same lines when she saw Kakashi ask something of the Hokage who handed him a folder, "Kakashi, what's with the folder?" She asked catching Asuma's attention.

"This is the real file of Uzumaki Naruto; I just want to see how well he's really done." He said before looking over it, "Well this makes sense; he was trained by Gai so that explains his Taijutsu." He mumbled before getting an impressed look in his eye, "Kenjutsu as well and it says here he's mastered the basics and already taking his lessons to the next level. Hm his Ninjutsu is very good though he needs work with his control, but not as much as he should need. And…" Kakashi trailed off as his single eye widen causing the two eavesdropping Jounin to look at him curiously, "He-he has affinities for all the elements!" He practically shouted.

Sandaime laughed at the looks the Jounin had as he tried to answer their silent question, "Yes he does have all five, it seems to be a side affect of having Kyuubi sealed in him. His affinity for wind and fire are strongest with lightening, water, and earth as secondary affinity types."

"No" Asuma said

"Way" Kurenai finished for him as they looked at a sparkly eyed Kakashi.

"If it wasn't for this mask I'd be drooling at the chance to train such strong Genin, so I'll settle for insane gigging." Kakashi said as he started gigging uncontrollably.

Sarutobi allowed Kakashi to giggle for a little while before silencing him, all three Jounin stood at attention when he spoke in a serious tone, "Now that this has been settled it's time I bring in Konoha's newest plan to help train the Genin and make them more prepared for the real world. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai all three of you will take missions and train your team but once a week you're gonna get together for group training and help each of the nine students with whatever they are lacking in. Be it Genjutsu, Chakra control or strategy you will help them iron and fortify their strengths and nullify their weaknesses. You will also be allowed to mix up the teams for special missions and training to help promote teamwork among them, understood?" All the Jounin present said a clear 'Hai' as he nodded, "Very good, are there any question?"

Kakashi stepped forward signalling that he had one, when Sandaime nodded he proceeded, "Hokage-sama, this sounds something that Yondaime-sama was telling me about, is it the same thing?"

Sandaime nodded as he replied, "Yes, Minato had come up with this plan to help the growth of our Genin and was going to be used the year after had the Kyuubi not attacked. But because of that terrible incident the plan was put on hold till last year when it was approved" Kakashi nodded before stepping back, "Good, if there isn't anything further then you are all dismissed." He said, turning in his chair to the view of the village as the three Jounin disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sandaime took out his pipe and lit it as he thought about the new batch of Genin, _'It seems that this year's batch is going to be quiet promising especially one Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.'_

As the Jounin and Hokage went about their meeting Naruto had decided to go to the closes store that wouldn't turn him away, the local Dango shop. When Naruto entered he immediately sat down at the counter and ordered up a few plates and happily dug in. Not to long after he was through his second stick he noticed a familiar head of purple hair, curious he looked over and saw a very interesting sight. A few seats away from him a woman lying against the counter wearing a beige coloured trench coat and matching mini-skirt, he noticed her pupil-less brown eyes had glanced at him before turning her head away and looking straight, he noticed that her hairstyle reminded him of Shikamaru which is where the familiarity hand come from. _'Hm, she looks down.' _ He thought as he continued eating his Dango, his eyes drifting in her direction every now and then. _'I wonder why.'_

"**Why not ask then kit?"** Kyuubi chirped up after hearing it's vessel's thoughts.

'_Hm, I guess that's a good idea.'_ "Ano, excuse me miss are you feeling ok?" He asked as he looked at the mysterious purple haired woman, said woman looked at him with widen eyes.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked pointing to herself. At his nod she got a confused expression, "Well…_Sigh_ Not really, I was just on a crappy mission that had a lousy pay which is only enough to cover the bare essentials in my life." She sighed out as she turned to Naruto; she smirked at his blush when she showed off her fishnet body suit, "Like what you see gaki?" Her smirk grew at his increased blush as he muttered something inaudible, "Did you say something gaki?"

Naruto looked started and opened his mouth before he could think, "I said 'I would be lying if I said no.' Uh cause you know you look very attractive and um…you have very pretty eyes." He said stumbling and shuttering at the end when he realized what he said. He watched as the purple haired woman got an amused expression as she raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so gaki, well the mere fact that you were brave enough to said that means…" She said trailing off as she stood up and sat down next to him as he started to sweat, "Hehe, it means I'm starting to like you. Mitarashi Anko's the name torture and interrogation's the game." She then gave him a predatory smile.

Naruto had started to get nervous when she spoke with a dangerous tone and very unnerving glint in her eye before relaxing slightly at the rest of what she said, "Uh, my name's Uzumaki Naruto." He said introducing himself. "So uh, Anko-san you got a lousy mission right and now you can't afford what you want?" He asked as she started to pout.

"Aw don't add –san to my name, it makes me feel old. Just call me Anko-chan or 'Wow' tomorrow morning." Anko purred as the implication flew over Naruto's head, till Kyuubi explained it and he turned crimson. "Hehe, just teasing Naru-chan." She said with her tongue sticking out and a playful look on her face.

"O-oh, ok then Anko…uh –chan." Naruto stammered, _'What's up with nickname?'_ He asked himself as Anko rested her head in her palm.

"So Naru-chan now that we've become friends how about buying your new pal a plate of Dango, hm?" She purred again with a playful smirk.

Naruto looked a little uneasy as he called over the cook, "Hi I'd like to order another plate of Dango…and a bowl of sweet bean soup please." He then gave a nervous smile to Anko as he added, "I hope you like sweet bean soup, cause something's telling me you do." His response was a very bright smile with a vigorous nod that made the purple haired woman look childish. "Hehe, good."

After a few moments of waiting the order was placed in front of Anko as she said a quick Ittadakimasu before digging in. As Anko ate her meal Naruto was struck with a sense of déjà vu as he watched her, though he quickly dismissed the thought as he wondered where he would be able to find a store that sold weapons but would not try and kick him out. As his mind wondered Kyuubi had been listening to his thoughts before giving his opinion, **"You know kit you could always ask the women next to you if she knows anyplace."**

Naruto blinked when he heard as he wondered why he didn't think of it sooner, he then turned to look at the purple haired ninja before tapping her shoulder to get her attention, "Uh, do you happen to know any good shops that sell weapons?"

Anko had stop eating when she felt a tap on her shoulder and listened to his questioned as she pondered, "Hm, well you could try the Metal Claw weapons shop at the edge of the village." She replied.

Naruto nodded as he tried to remember if he had ever been in that shop, when he figured that he didn't he gave Anko a very heart warming smile, "Thanks Anko-chan, you've been a real help. Anyways thanks for keeping me company but I've got to go bye." He then hopped off his stool before leaving completely missing the smile and slight blush on the older women's face.

"Well, well looks like he's made you blush again and in a similar way as he did six years ago I might add." The person behind the counter said as he turned around.

"yeah, except it was in your ramen stand Teuchi." Anko replied with a deadpan expression from the old man's attempt to tease her.

_Flashback six years ago_

_It was a cool summer evening as Anko, a Chuunin at the time, had just entered Ichiraku Ramen. She sat down with her head lying straight down on the counter as her thoughts wondered, _'Oh this sucks, why am I, a Chuunin doing Genin ranked missions. They're chores for Kami's sake and not something a ninja of my skill should be doing…_Sigh_ I guess I have no choice seeing as we're slow on missions right now. Though I wish the pay was better, even with all of the ones I did I still only have enough left over after paying bills and other essentials to afford ramen for the next few days.'_ As Anko was thinking the aura around her started getting darker as she started brooding more. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the big bowl of freshly made ramen in front of her face till the smell hit her. "Wha-what the, where did this come from?" She sent a questioning glace at the owner who shook his head and pointed beside her. Curious she looked down to see a small kid with bright blonde hair and six whisker like marks on his cheeks. "Uh, did you give this to me kiddo?" She questioned as he gave her a nod and big smile that caused her previously bad mood to lighten._

"_Yep nee-chan." The little boy gave his answer in a light, happy tone._

"_Why?"_

"_Because nee-chan," He stated switching into a very cute scolding tone, "Pretty girls shouldn't frown or look so sad, they should smile." He answered happily before jumping off his seat and waving bye to everyone, completely missing the small blush that appeared Anko's face. _

_When Teuchi saw her face he gave a small chuckle as he started washing the few dirty dishes he had, "Already catching girls attention, I must say he's good for a six year old."_

"_Who was that kid?" _

"_That was Uzumaki Naruto, one of my most brightest and caring costumer." Teuchi answered as he finished his task._

"_You mean the Jinchuuriki?" Teuchi gave a nodded as he gauged the young women's reaction, "Wow…he's a lot cuter then I thought Hehe." Anko giggled a bit before finishing her ramen gift from the blonde boy and leaving intending to follow him around and see why he seemed so cheerful._

_Flashback End_

It was after following the boy for a few days that she saw how he was ill-treated but never gave up and continued to smile at the world. It was then she started to admire the blond boy, accepting a mission for checking on him every few weeks, her admiration for him grew as she watched how his life was and would always grind her teeth at how the village treated their hero. She always hated not being able to do anything for him and sometimes wondered if it was worth the heartache to continue but regardless she continued to watch him from a far pushing her feelings down until he turned eight when her mission ended. She then started taking higher class missions, but her thoughts always drifting to the young bundle of sunshine, she was at first a little wary of not keeping an eye on him but when she heard that the two Jounin, Hayate and Gai were watching and training him she felt better. As she finished off the last of her dango she wondered how the boy was doing with his training, "I wonder how strong he is, though judging by the fact he was trained by two of our top ninja and if the rumours are true is on the first team Kakashi's ever passed…Hehe well now looks like I owe the brat a congratulations present and something to pay him back for the dango and ramen." She mused out loud as Teuchi looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

'_Hm, even if I was teasing earlier I can tell she does care for Naruto a lot, more then most could claim. When I remember watching and talking to her either during or after looking over Naruto she'd sound excited if he did something interesting, sad and angry when she talked about his daily life in the village, and the one that surprised me the most, very deep affection and pride when she explained how he over came any obstacles in his way. During those times I swear she looked like she was talking about someone very precious to her, and even now I can tell that feeling has deepened. The question is does she realize it or does she still think Naruto is simply a person to her._ Teuchi thought as he watched Anko's musing, never missing the small smiles that would tug at her when she mentioned his name, or the soft glint in her eyes that would accompany it.

"You know what I'll help him with his training by teaching him a jutsu…but it has to be a good one. Hm looks like I'll be thinking a bit for this one which means drinking at Kurenai's, whoot." Teuchi's smile grew as she pumped her fist in the air and jumped up and left, but not before giving a Naruto-like wave and smile to Teuchi who couldn't help but chuckle.

After leaving the shop Naruto headed towards the edge of the business district before stopping in front of a decent looking shop with a sign saying Metal Claw Weapons` Shop and Smith. He noticed that the shopped had a verity of different ninja tools in the front and a smoke stack with black smoke pouring out, figuring that the owner was probably in the forgery Naruto entered and was about to call out when he noticed a bun haired girl about his age sitting behind a counter, she had her eyes closed and was looking quite bored. Naruto walked towards her as he took noticed of all the different weapons ranging from regular kunai to foreign weapons Naruto had never seen before, awed a bit by the display he didn't notice the bun haired girl had opened her eyes and spotted him.

Tenten was feeling a bit bored as the sales today had been slow, though she really shouldn't complain seeing as she had finished her training with her sensei Gai and teammates, Gai's clone Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji just a few hours previously. As she was wondering if anyone would be coming and maybe ask her boss if it would be ok to take a short snack break she felt the presence of a person close by, snapping her brown eyes open she saw a boy around her age with untamed blond hair and black clothing reminiscent of her pale eyed teammate just a few feet from her, _'What the, how did he get so close without me noticing…Hm he looks sort of familiar but I don't know where. Oh well he's a customer right now so I'd better help him.'_ The bun haired girl got up and went around the counter revealing her to be wearing a pink Chinese armless shirt and green pants. When she reached the boy she tapped his shoulder causing him to yelp and spin around in surprise. "Hello my name's Tenten, how may I help you?"

Naruto just stared at the girl for a moment before gaining a look of understanding, "Oh, Uh do you have any good katanas I can see?" He watched the girl nod before showing him where they keep them, _'Hm, you know she looks kinda cute with her hair like that, looks sorta like a panda.'_

"**Hm, you're right though I'd doubt she'd like to hear that."**

'_Hm, maybe you're righ…Do you feel that Kyuubi?'_ Naruto silently asked as something bombarded his senses towards the area where they were heading. When they stopped in front of a large display of katanas of different shapes and sizes Naruto looked around for the source of the feeling, he immediately found the reason when he looked at an ordinary Katana in a glass box. The strange thing about the sword was that it had a thin black chain wrapped around it, going around the whole sheath before wrapping around the guard and handle. Naruto stared at it while wondering where the feeling was coming from before Tenten got his attention again.

Tenten had lead the, in her secret opinion very cute, boy towards the Katanas and was about to ask him if he had any specific details in mind when she saw him looking at a katana in a glass case, she immediately realised what he was looking at and said, "You know, that sword is said to be cursed. So far everyone who's owned it has never unsheathe it and has always died shortly after touching it in a weird way."

Naruto looked confused as he asked the obvious question, "What do you mean by died in a weird way?"

"Well after getting the sword one person was crushed by falling boulders after walking under a cliff, the thing was there wasn't any report of the cliff being unstable and after it happened the sword was sitting in front of the rubble without a scratch. Another instance a completely healthy person died of a heart attack and the sword was found lying across his chest. Then there was the group of bandits that had stolen the sword and ended up falling down into a chasm after the ground underneath them collapsed when they were being chased and you guessed it, the sword was perfectly fine, it was sticking out of the dirt right in front of the hole." As Tenten told the tale behind the cursed sword Naruto could not help the feeling of fear that started creeping into him, but with another glance at the sword it disappeared to be replaced with the urge to buy it.

Naruto looked back at Tenten with a determined fire in his eyes as he said, "Regardless of the tale I still feel this sword is for me." His gaze returning to the sword mid-sentence.

"Uh, well I don't think it's a good idea…" Tenten started to say when a voice interrupted her.

"Nonsense, this young lad looks the type to handle this sword well." The voice belonged to a older looking man with greyish brown hair, he had a normal build with a bit of extra muscle on his arms from the smith and if the soot and ash was any indication he was the owner of the shop. "This boy looks like someone who could wield and tame this katana's wild spirit." He continued as Tenten got a concerned look on her face.

"But Aizen-sama I seriously doubt a newly promoted Genin could handle this sword, I mean actual swordsmen have tried and failed and they've also died because of it." Naruto became a little irked when she doubted his skills with a sword.

"You know," He started with a bit of his irritation bleeding through, "I do believe I can handle it, after all I have trained with swords before and I-"

He was immediately cut off as Tenten gave him a look like a mother lecturing a small child, "Look just because you've 'trained' with swords doesn't mean you have any ability, besides from your build I highly doubt you can wield a sword properly." She then turned back to Aizen who had an amused look on his face as he saw Naruto's go a bit dark. "Now Aizen-sama I think we should probably put the sword in the back so no more kids who've probably trained for a short while and never held a sword thinks of buying it."

"You know I'm still here." Tenten gave Naruto a 'so-what' glance causing Naruto to become further annoyed, "Ok then, Aizen-san I'm buying this sword no matter the cost."

Aizen looked at Naruto as his grin grew, "No matter the cost?" At the young boy's nod he gave a small chuckle before picking up the case and handing it to Tenten, "Ok, if you can unsheathe this sword in front of Tenten I'll give you it for free plus a years supply of high quality kunai and shuriken."

Naruto looked perplexed as Tenten gave him an inconceivable stare before looking down at the sword, "Aizen are you mad he'll kill himself!"

"No more mad then you, I believe he'll do it. Also Tenten before you criticize someone's skills you'd have to know what they are, like _you_ always say never judge a book by it's cover seeing as you hate people thinking your weak just because you're a girl."

Tenten's eyes widen when she heard this as she realized that she was being a hypocrite, "Damn I guess you're right but I will hold my same judgement until I'm proven otherwise." Tenten said as she looked over Naruto.

"That's fine, I'll prove that I know very well how to use a sword and change your opinion on me. Heck I'm so sure I can bet on it." Naruto claimed.

Tenten smirked as she answered his challenge, "Very well I bet that you have almost no skill in kenjutsu, when I win you'll be my servant for a week."

Naruto's eyebrow rose as he nodded, "Ok, and if I win?" he questioned with his arms folded.

"Then I'll give you my most precious possession, I'll give you my first kiss. Heh that's how confident I am tat I'll win." She answered in an arrogant tone.

Naruto looked a little flustered but shook it off in an instant, "You're on, meet me in training ground 15. There I'll not only unsheathe the sword but beat you using Kenjutsu only." When he finished they both ran out of the store as they headed to said training ground.

As he watched them leave he wondered if he was right, regardless of his words he wasn't all that confident about the boy. When he first came into possession of the blade it was after watching it's curse kill the bandit group when he was a tad younger, when he held it he could feel the aura surrounding it and the power it contained waiting to be unleashed. Because he never had any desire to use the sword the curse never hit him but it would always give out a small pulse whenever someone came in and would always give off a small weak feeling to him telling him that it was looking for something. When the young Uzumaki entered the store he was down in the forgery, it was then he felt the strongest pulse from the sword ever and knew that someone was finally here to claim the sword. But when he reached the top he realized that it was a child, a Genin by the looks and his hope were dashed until he noticed the blond hair and whisker-like marks, that's when his lost hope returned, _'If the sword was looking for someone maybe it was someone of great strength…but then why such a strong pulse for him when others with a lot more power were passed over.'_ These were his thoughts as he talked to the two, it was as he observed Naruto that he realized that maybe the sword wasn't looking for strength but spirit. Aizen gave a small sigh before returning to the forgery his mind hoping that the young container was the one to unsheathe the sword and pass the test cause if he wasn't then yet another life will be claimed by the sword.

When the two reached the clearing of training ground 15 Tenten set the sword down before removing the glass and moving back, "Here you go, lets see you try and unsheathe it. Though I doubt you'll even be able to lift it." She goaded him with a smirk.

Naruto glared at her as he tsked before walking up to and kneeling in front of the sword. He closed his eyes as he had a silent conversation with his inner demon, _'Kyuubi, you're feeling this too correct?" _At Kyuubi's mental nod Naruto's face scrunched in concentration, _'Why are we feeling this, it feels so warm yet sinister at the same time. I feel like taking this sword and using it will make me a god but at the same time I feel that I will die under it's watch…It's both terrifying and…exciting, so much so that words can hardly describe it.'_

"**Yes I know, this aura reminds me of some of the more…supernatural being I've encountered in my long life. Naruto I believe this sword is something that will be difficult to handle, if you take up this sword it will be a very dangerous and burdensome path are you truly sure and ready to take on such a destiny?"** Kyuubi's voice held wisdom as it spoke before awaiting his vessel's decision.

Naruto meditated and thought about what Kyuubi said, his mind drifting to the burning question. Was he, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto going to take up the challenge of the cursed sword. His eyes snapped open as a large grin appeared on his face, "Hehe of course I am, if I wasn't then I wouldn't be who I am today." He then reached for the sword as he felt Kyuubi's calming and supportive presence surround him, just as he was about to reach the swords' handle he thought, _'You know this is the first time I've referred to myself with my father's name since that night with the contract.'_ When his hand clasped the handle a pulse ripped through him and the air around him before everything went dark, Naruto started to panic before he realised he was standing and the area around him had started to reappear. He looked around and found himself in what appeared to be a stadium like setting, curious as to where the training field as well as Kohona went he didn't notice the other person in the large arena until he heard the sound of metal against the floor. When he looked for the source his eyes widen as he saw what appeared to be a slender person walking towards him, the thing about said person that surprised him was that it was covered in armour as black as night with a helmet covering their face from view, in their right hand a O-katana was held, Naruto watched the figure as they got closer the air around him starting to heat up a bit and making him uncomfortable. When the figure stood a few feet away he looked towards the area of the eyes to see that covered by a strange tinted glass. He waited a moment before realizing that the figure wasn't about too speak, "Um, where are we?" He asked with no response, "Ok, who are you?" He waited a few minutes with no response befor asking one last question, "Hm, why am I here?"

"**Naruto duck now!"** Was shouted in his head by the Kyuubi as he obeyed without question when he felt the wind being sliced in front of him, when he landed he saw that the figure had drawn their sword and had almost cut him in half.

"Holy crap, what the hell was that!" He shouted before jumping up and avoiding another strike, he then moved as far away from the figure as possible before watching the knight slowly remove their blade from the ground and went back to watching him. _'Ok, that scared the living hell out of me, what the hell was that Kyuubi?" _

"**I do not know Naruto, but something tells me this is all because of that sword you touched. I knew I felt something strange about it, if only I can figure out what happened." **Kyuubi's voice sounded a bit frazzled and panicky as the old, wise fox tried to figure out what was happening.

"Don't stress yet Kyuubi," Naruto muttered as he waited for the figure to move, "Stay calm, I know well get out of this." _'But how is the question.' _

As Naruto and the Kyuubi were racking their brains the figure moved their arm before pointing at the young blond with a blood coloured talon.

Naruto tensed when he was the movement but relaxed a bit when he saw it only point, it was then he heard a light, almost musical whisper caress his ears _'To continue your journey you must show strength, strength of spirit and strength of will.'_ Naruto looked around in bewilderment when he heard that. "What the, this is way too weird. Kyuubi did you hear that?" He asked his tenet but when he got no answer he started to worry a bit, when he reached into his sub-conscious he could not feel his constant companion. That's when his eyes widen and terror stuck his being, "This can't be happening, Kyuubi…Kyuubi!" Naruto's head snapped back to the figure when they started walking towards him again, in a slow manner that made him even more terrified. Naruto started to back up as the figure came closer but froze when the sword in the knight's hand lit up in black flames. _'I'm doing to die…and there's nothing I can do about it, I'm weak. I'm far too weak to do anything, why…'_ As Naruto's thoughts started getting darker his spirit started getting weaker, and his will to live started fading.

When the knight reached the boy sinking in despair it shook it's head in pity before lifting the burning O-katana and striking down intending to kill the boy but was stopped by a bright red aura of anger and malice before the aura slammed into it and threw it across the arena making the dark knight crash into the wall.

As Naruto watched the blade descend upon him he looked up onto it with no strength left, that's when a deep and powerful roar rang in his mind as a shield of red charka stopped the sword from killing him and threw the attacker away. **"Naruto you baka, how could you have allowed that to happened!"**

The familiar voice of Kyuubi snapped the boy out of his trance before tears started flowing down his cheeks, "K-Kyuubi?" Was all he could say in his shock.

"**Yea, it's me. Something repressed me somehow, it took a lot to break through that barrier separating me from you. Now why did you freeze up like that and why did your spirit start wavering, it looked like you were ready to die?" **After Kyuubi asked it's question the kitsune could feel Naruto starting to get embarrassed, and with a quick scan of his mind figured out what happened, **"Naruto I am not leaving anytime soon so you do not have to worry, I will always be here and I will always guide you. Now Naruto there will be times when I will not be able to speak with you." **Kyuubi started to feel Naruto's panic so he rushed out the rest, **"Regardless I'll still be here, right here and whether or not you can hear me I will always surround you with my presence, for nothing can stop that."** He felt Naruto calm down with a breath of relief, **"Good, now that you're feeling calmer lets figure out how to beat our opponent."**

Naruto nodded his agreement as he studied the dark knight, then the burning sword. _'Yeah, you're right. But something's bothering me why isn't he attacking, I mean we've just stood here for the past few minutes staring at each other, after getting up he hasn't even moved from his spot, I thought he'd be mad or at least attack…Kyuubi did you hear that odd whisper before I started to lose it.'_ Naruto thought, still a little embarrassed about it as he dismissed the kinght's odd behaviour.

"**Yes I heard, though I am unsure what it means exactly."** Kyuubi admitted.

Naruto nodded as he thought about the words, _To continue your journey you must show strength, strength of spirit and strength of will._ _'How do I do that, how does someone show their strength of spirit and will…well let's think, how does one show spirit, what is spirit. Hm spirit is the ability to feel motivated and be positive…Something I had almost lost, ok so I show spirit by never giving up, by preserving and striving to become better.' _Naruto's eyes widen when he finally figured out one half of the whisper, _'Ok, now for the next half. Strength of will, well it worked before so let's try it again, what is will? Hm, will is something. Arg ok Kyuubi mentioned something about my will, it was fading but why, well what was I feeling when Kyuubi was cut off. I was feeling scared, alone, I was feeling…no I was losing my _will_ to live.' _"That's it, my spirit and will is intertwined. My ability to continue regardless of the obstacles in the way, and my resolve to live that is what I have to show." When he finished speaking his eyes gained a determined looks with a fire ignited in them.

When Naruto made his observation the motionless knight nodded it's head once before taking a stance the sword's flaming burning brighter before it charged the boy.

Naruto watched as the knight took a stance before grabbing a kunai and reinforcing it with chakra, then charged the knight right as it charged him. When they met Naruto swung his blade along with the knight as both weapons rebounded but unlike the knight who held it's sword tightly Naruto had let go of his weapon before using a quick burst of speed to cut around the knight's left side and spin his leg in a round house kick, the knight quickly tuned and fell back with the kick taking little damage before regaining it's balance and struck at Naruto again who just flipped over the sword and dropped on the ground to try and sweep the knight's armoured legs. The knight fell forward in surprise but used it's shoulder to roll on the ground and get into a kneeling position before quickly rising and turning using the momentum to nearly slice Naruto in half again, the blade cut trough the air in front of him as he pulled back from his charge in an attempt to catch the knight off guard.

Naruto jumped back several feet as he tried to catch his breath, "Damn this guy's tough, I have the disadvantage of having no weapon to combat that sword. The only reason I haven't been killed is because I'm a lot faster." He stretched as he watched the knight carefully.

"**Naruto I thinks it's time to test 'it' out, it's almost perfected and it should help with this enemy."**

Naruto blinked before gaining a thoughtful look, "Hm, maybe though I might kill myself if I'm not careful." He then gave a small smile as he looked towards the knight, "Heh you should count yourself lucky, looks like you'll be the first to see my Taijutsu style. Now I haven't gotten all the kinks out but it should do against you." He then moved his body into a loose fighting stance, his right side facing his opponent with his right fist at eye level with the left a bit lower, he bent his knees as he moved both feet to shoulders width, "Get ready for **Kyuubutsu ryuu**(Nine Strikes of the Dragon style)!"

* * *

Well hello to anyone and everyone who's been waitig for this chapter, all I can say is sorry about not posting eariler but I was having serious trouble figuring out how to include everything I want in the fic, also I was actually branching off into other genres of fics so I kinda lost my edge for Naruto (My mind is filled with Naruto crossovers and Bleach and Harry Potter Time travel fics) So up until a few days ago I had upto when Naruto first met Anko just before they started eating. Though after a year and three months I give you another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to read your reviews. Oh I've also opened up a fourm to post my ideas for new fics incase anyone is interested. Well this is all I've got to say and expect to see another chapter soon (Cause I actually cut this one off just now when I went over 10k words.) So prepare yourself for Naruto finishing his 'journey' to him versing tenten to the rookies first team training meeting to probably the start of the wave mission arc. Ja ne. Oh I also forgot to mention this but in my deviantart profile (Located on the homepage button on profile) in my favs I put a few pics of what I think some of the chars would look like, for instance the knight's armour is a blend of the three pics I have in there.


	8. Important Author's Note, do not dismiss

Hello, this is just a short note saying I'm back and I'm planning on returning and re-writing this fic. Sorry I've been gone so long but life distracted me and the manga was revealing so much new stuff to play with I was revamping and re-writing chapter 8 to the point of wanting to tear my hair out. But now that the new ideas have slowed down and after re-reading some of the reviews I got, I believe I can finally sit down and continue. So expect a new chapter soon and thank you for waiting so patiently


End file.
